The Book of the 2nd Cards
by The Create Card
Summary: Ok, here's my attempt to comply with the new chapter system. I just hope it still looks good.
1. Part 1: The Fly Card

Author's Note: It's a first for me. I can't explain why I've gotten into the series as much as I have, but I am. I am attempting to write this series of fics based on my limited knowledge of Cardcaptors. Yes, I'm an American and I can only work with what I've seen in the American version and with what I've seen from others. I hope my choices in cards aren't repetitive. I hope this'll be good anyway, but if it isn't, go easy on me. I'm only an American Cardcaptor.

  


**2nd Cards: Part 1**

  


"Sakura! Slow down! You're going to hit something!"

"I can't Dad! I'm already late!"

It was a daily routine now for Sakura Avalon. Everyday she found herself oversleeping and late to class. She would always rush to have a quick breakfast and put on her roller blades and rush to school. But she was still happy. It was only a month until the seventh grade came to end and summer would finally be here. But not only that, but for the first time she was actually starting to live a remotely normal life.

It had been three years since she first opened Clow Reed's book and released all the Clow Cards. But since then, all the Clow Cards had been sealed and Sakura's work as a Cardcaptor was finished. And many things had changed. Li Shoran and Meilin Rae had moved to Hong Kong, leaving Sakura feeling sad. She was just starting to feel something for Li too, something she couldn't explain. But there was still someone she could always reminisce with about the Clow Cards and that was her best friend Madison.

Of course, every time Sakura brought that up, Madison would whine about not having anything exciting to tape anymore. She always loved to videotape Sakura and her adventures with the Clow Cards. And not to mention put Sakura in the strangest battle costumes. It also left Sakura kind of sad too. She was happy that she was living a normal life, but being a Cardcaptor was always exciting, even if at times it was extremely difficult.

****DONG****

"No!" Sakura shouted to herself.

There was still one chance for Sakura. She saw a large ramp near the wall. If she could jump the ramp, she could go over the wall and make it to school on time. Seeing as how she didn't need another tardy, she decided to go for it. Sakura bladed as fast as she could and jumped off the ramp. She cleared the ramp easily, but the landing was rough. She lost balance and landed right on her leg, with a sickening crack.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"You couldn't just take another tardy, could you Sakura?"

She didn't want to hear this. Her leg was already in a cast from her daring leap. She broke her leg and would have to be in the cast for a few weeks. The last thing she needed to hear right now was Kero saying 'I told you so'.

"Shut up, Kero! Don't you think I've learned my lesson by now?"

Kero sighed. "Oh Sakura. If only you were any more mature than you were three years ago. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked indignantly. "Are you saying I haven't learned anything in the last three years?"

"Not necessarily," Kero clarified. "I mean, you have sealed all the Clow Cards and it took a lot of courage and everything. But it really hasn't done anything for your common sense."

"I just wanted to get to school on time," Sakura groaned. "But I should be happy. At least I don't have to find any cards like this. At least that part of my life is behind me."

Just then, someone knocked.

"Sakura? It's Tori. Can I come in?"

Sakura gasped. "Kero!"

Kero knew the drill. He went into his stuffed animal act and sat right next to Sakura. Tori opened the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was Kero. After a brief stare down, in which Kero began to break a sweat, he looked at Sakura's cast.

"Looks pretty bad, squirt," Tori said. "I think you should watch where you're blading next time."

Sakura groaned again. "Does everybody feel like they have to rub it in? I've already had to hear this from Dad, the nurse, Madison, K…everybody. I don't need to hear this from you now."

"All right, squirt," Tori said calmly. "I just came to say that this came for you today." He tossed her a note.

"Thanks, Tori," Sakura said a little more calmly. She looked at the note and saw that it was from Hong Kong. It was from Li. She looked up at Tori and cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry," Tori said. "I can take a hint." He walked out and closed the door.

Sakura took a minute to look at the envelope. She couldn't believe it. Li had actually written to her. It had been such a long time.

"Wow, Shoran actually wrote to you."

Sakura abruptly turned her head. "Kero! This is private!"

"Fine," Kero groaned, with bead of sweat on his head. He floated over to his desk drawer and closed himself in.

With nobody else around, Sakura opened the letter and started reading:

  


**Dear Sakura,**

I should be a little happier that I'm in Hong Kong, but I'm not. Yeah, I've made a lot of friends but it's not the same. It wasn't like it was back when I was around you and Madison. Maybe I just miss the thrill of being a Cardcaptor. Somehow, I get the feeling that you miss it as much as I do. But if anything, there's one thing that'll always make me happy. And that's writing to you.

I really miss you Sakura and I hope that someday I'll be able to go back and be with you again. And this time, there won't be any Clow Cards to distract us.

Love,

Li

  


Sakura blushed. She did hope that she could see Li again someday. And she's happy that when they do meet again, she won't have to worry about any Clow Cards.

* * *

****DONG****

Usually, around this time, Sakura would be racing to school on her roller blades. Not this time, though. She had to be up a lot earlier now that she had to get to school on crutches. She saw that ramp again and shuddered. That was something she wouldn't do again.

Now sitting in her desk, Sakura just waited for class to start. But since this was her math class, she wasn't waiting eagerly.

"How's the leg, Daredevil Sakura?"

Again, Sakura groaned. She did that a lot lately. "Am I going to have to hear this all the time until my leg heals? Come on Madison. I'm getting tired of everybody nagging me about it. I already said I wouldn't do it again."

Just then, her teacher decided to start class with an announcement. "Class, we have a new student. Please welcome…what's your name, son?"

The new guy looked nice enough. He was a young boy of moderately tall height. The rest of him is pretty hard to describe other than his unique spiked hairstyle.

"Tommy. The name's Tommy Canton."

"Oh yes. Please welcome Tommy Canton."

It was Madison who noticed him first. "Wow. He's cute. What do you think, Sakura? … Sakura?"

Sakura noticed something about him. Somehow, he struck her as…unusual. But she couldn't put her finger on it. It sure was strange. But the feeling was also familiar. It was almost as if she sensed something about him.

* * *

"I don't know what it is, Kero," Sakura said as she lay on her bed. "But that Tommy Canton guy struck me a bit…oddly. There's something about him."

"Maybe you have a crush on him," Kero smirked. He started chuckling, but stopped to duck as he saw a pillow flying his way.

"I DO NOT have a crush on him!" Sakura shouted. She almost stopped to see if anyone heard that. She calmed down and grinned. "It's probably Madison who has the crush on him. But I felt something different. Something I can't quite put my finger on."

"Maybe you'll figure it out someday," Kero said. "Maybe he's one of Shoran's friends. How should I know?"

Somehow, Sakura doubted that Li knew any Tommy Canton. Why couldn't she get this strange boy out of her mind? And what was so strange about him?

* * *

This was the opportunity he was waiting for. Tommy Canton waited a long time for this chance. As he sat on a balcony high above the city, he held a book in his hands. It had been over a year since the Clow Cards had all been sealed, but now there was new chaos to be wreaked. And it would happen with his book of cards, the 2nd Cards.

No one knew of the 2nd Cards with the exception of the mythological beast, Keroberos. But what are the odds of him being here? He knew of Li Shoran, a legendary Cardcaptor. But Shoran was no threat, for Tommy knew he was off in Hong Kong. There was one other Cardcaptor, though. But he couldn't remember who she was. He never saw her before, he had only heard of her. But she had to be gone too, didn't she? She had to have gone away with Shoran. And if she did, then there would be nobody to stop the 2nd Cards and the world would crumble.

Not wasting anymore time, Tommy opened the book. And each card flew out of the book, one by one, until they were all released on the world. A smirk grew on Tommy's face. This would be good.

* * *

Moaning, Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. She sensed something had happened. Something evil had just taken place.

"Sakura?"

It was Kero. He rose out of his desk drawer and flew over to the distraught Sakura.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I…I sense something, Kero," Sakura said softly. "I don't know what it is, but I sense something."

****CRASH****

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"It came from outside," Kero pointed out.

Sakura struggled to get up. It was hard to sleep with that cast on her leg, but she got up and she looked outside. Something was knocking over a bunch of trashcans. And it looked familiar. Then Sakura gasped. It couldn't be. But it was.

"It's the Fly Card," Sakura finally said. "But how? Didn't we seal the Clow Cards?"

"We did. Unless…" Kero gasped. "No…"

"What, Kero?" Sakura asked desperately. "What is it? What's happening?"

All Kero could say was, "We've got to seal that card."

* * *

"You got the key, right Sakura?"

Sakura held up her magical key. She dusted it off after a long time of not using it. Inside, Sakura was sad. She didn't want this. She was finally starting to live a normal life again. And now she found herself chasing after another card. And what was worse was that the card was one she already had before.

"Oh Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

Her magical key turned into her wand. It was something she hadn't seen in a long time. With her wand in her hand, Sakura went after the Fly Card.

The first thought that went into her head was that the Fly Card was knocking over trashcans. So it would have to go where trashcans were still standing. So she quickly limped down the street until she found a street where trashcans were still standing. When she found it, she turned into the street and stood in front of the first trashcan she saw.

She waited patiently. There wasn't much she could do. She didn't have any of her old cards to help. Sakura had to do this on her own. Just then, the Fly Card turned the corner and headed right for the trashcan in front of Sakura. In the blink of an eye, Sakura picked up the trashcan and dumped it over the Fly Card. She held the trashcan down on the ground as the Fly Card tried to escape.

"How are you going to seal that card if the Fly Card's in there?" Kero asked smartly.

"I'm thinking about it," Sakura said. "Just give me a minute."

She didn't have a minute. Soon, Sakura felt she was being lifted into the air. The Fly Card had lifted the trashcan AND Sakura into the air. Sakura looked down and shrieked. She had to be about 200 feet in the air. She couldn't waist anymore time. Releasing the trashcan, Sakura grabbed her wand and prepared to seal he card.

"Fly Card. Return to your power confined. Fly Card!"

The Fly Card was sealed and placed in its card. Sakura was relieved, but that's when gravity caught up with her. With the Fly Card sealed, she started falling straight down.

"AAAH! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

Just before Sakura hit the ground, the Fly Card was released and she found herself in another familiar position. Sakura was on her wand and she was flying. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was over and the Fly Card was sealed. But how did it get out in the first place? This was something she would have to talk with Kero about. But first, she would do something she hadn't done in a long time. Sakura decided to fly around the town.

* * *

"How? How did it get out?"

That was all Sakura could ask. She lay on her bed, still favoring her broken leg. The battle with the Fly Card didn't do it any favors. She had no clue how the Fly Card got released and she was afraid to find out. But she was waiting for the answer from Kero.

"I was afraid this might happen someday," Kero finally said.

"What? What happened, Kero?" Sakura asked. "Did the Clow Cards get loose again?"

"Not…exactly."

"Then what is it?"

Kero took a deep breath. "It's what I've always feared. I always thought it was just a legend, but it's true. It's the book of 2nd Cards. Someone's released the 2nd Cards."

"2nd Cards?" Sakura repeated. "What are the 2nd Cards?"

"The 2nd Cards are beyond anything Clow Reed ever created. They weren't even created by Clow Reed. They were created by the Clow Cards themselves."

"The Clow Cards created other cards?" Sakura asked. "That…sounds a little strange."

"The Clow Cards wanted to wreak havoc on the world, so they created a new book of cards," Kero continued. "They wanted to create something that Clow Reed would have no control over. So they created the book of the 2nd Cards. The problem was that the 2nd Cards were completely out of control and couldn't be controlled by the Clow Cards, so the 2nd Cards were sealed and hidden. Unlike the book of Clow Cards, anybody can open the book of 2nd Cards and they would be unleashed on the world. And unfortunately, it looks like somebody's done it. Somebody's released the 2nd Cards."

"They can't be that bad," Sakura tried saying. "I mean, look how easily I caught the Fly Card."

"You think this is easy, Avalon?" Kero demanded. "Enjoy the Fly Card because that's the easiest it gets. The 2nd Cards are bad news. For one thing, most of the 2nd Cards are completely unique with the exception of the Fly Card and a few others. And they have only one goal in mind."

"What's that?"

"To do the bidding of whoever opened the book," Kero said grimly. "If they desire world domination, they can get it. If they desire to take someone out, it's done. If they desire to destroy everything, it'll happen. Unless they're sealed by a Cardcaptor."

Sakura gulped nervously. "You must mean me."

"I don't see any other Cardcaptors around," Kero replied. "And it won't get any easier without Li Shoran here. You're on your own this time, Sakura."

Sakura thought about that. It was true. Li was all the way in Hong Kong and as far as she knew, he wasn't coming back. She would have to take the 2nd Cards on all by herself. And it didn't help that she knows very about these cards.

Sakura sighed deeply. Her normal life had ended once more. Once again, she was now a Cardcaptor.

  


Author's Note: I'm only an American Cardcaptor. Comments are more than welcome.


	2. Part 2: The Wind Card

Author's Note: This takes place before I read any comments on the first story, so any flaws from the first part may remain…sorry. Anyway…

  


Cards captured so far: Fly…that's it. Hey, it's still early.

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 2**

  


Sakura just sat silently on the bench. She hadn't taken a bite out of her lunch yet. She wasn't really hungry, not after what happened last night. Last night, her life had dramatically changed. There was a new book of cards out there, the 2nd Cards. It started last night out of the blue with the Fly Card. Even on one leg, Sakura managed to seal it.

But she still couldn't believe it. She was just starting to live her life as a happy, normal seventh grader. And now once again she was a Cardcaptor. But this was much different than the quest for the Clow Cards. For one thing, someone was responsible for the release of the 2nd Cards. Someone's behind all this, but Sakura had no idea who and she didn't have any idea where to start looking on that one. But even worse than that was that she would have to do this all by herself. With Li in Hong Kong, she was on her own. And if Kero's right about these cards being more dangerous, which he probably is, then maybe she couldn't handle this.

"Sakura, you're not eating."

Sakura didn't even remember that Madison was sitting right next to her. She had been so wrapped up in what had happened that she just spaced out.

"Something's wrong," Madison said softly. "Sakura, what is it? What's wrong?"

Sakura didn't know how to put this. "Madison…do you remember what it was like three years ago?"

"Oh, you mean with all the Clow Cards and everything," Madison replied. "How can I forget? It was so cool to get all that on tape. I still have most of the tapes stored. Wait a minute. Why do you ask, Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Something's happened, Madison. There's…a whole new book of cards that have been released."

"New cards?" Madison asked brightly. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me? This is great! I'll finally have something to videotape."

"Will you think with your head and not your camera?" Sakura snapped. She didn't want to have to lash out like that, but this was a bad situation. "I was living a normal life just yesterday. And now my life's taken a complete 180. I'm even worse off now than when I was going after the Clow Cards."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"Madison, I have to do this all alone," Sakura answered grimly. "Li's all the way in Hong Kong. He can't help me anymore. And these cards are more dangerous than the Clow Cards. They were sealed by the Clow Cards themselves because they were so dangerous. I don't know if I'll be able to do this."

"Come on, Sakura," Madison said. "I've seen you do this so many times. You're a great Cardcaptor. I'll even go so far as to say you're a better Cardcaptor than Li."

"You really think so?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"I know you are," Madison responded assuredly. "Don't doubt yourself, Sakura. I know…you…will…will…"

She trailed off. Sakura waved her hand over Madison's face, but she was out of it. She tried to see what she was looking at, but then she saw it. She was looking at the new kid, Tommy Canton. He was still in line to get his lunch, but he did peer over towards their direction. All it took was for him to wave in their direction and Madison blushed more than Sakura had ever seen her blush before.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" Sakura asked. She got no response. "Don't you?"

"Huh?" Madison cried out. She seemed to be out of her trance. "What were we talking about again?"

"The cards!" Sakura growled. "Ugh, never mind. I'm sure I'll here enough about 2nd Cards in the next few months to last me the rest of my life."

* * *

"Come on, Sakura! Can't you keep up?"

Sakura grumbled to herself at that remark. "You wouldn't be saying that if my leg wasn't broken, Madison."

"Come on, Sakura. Cheer up. The cast will be off in a few weeks, won't it?"

Sakura shook her head. "I can't wait a few weeks. My summer's about to start and I'm going to be on one leg."

Silence.

"Sakura?" Madison finally said. "Do you feel…cold?"

She didn't notice it until Madison mentioned it, but Sakura did feel kind of cold. Then she saw that the winds started to pick up. She started to get that sense again.

"It's a 2nd Card," Sakura said.

"What makes you think that?" Madison asked.

Just as she said that, a car tumbled over the street they were walking on.

"Does that answer your question," Sakura answered. "It's got to be the Wind Card."

"Do you really think you can seal the Wind Card on one leg?" Madison asked.

"I know I can," Sakura said confidently. She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" On those words, the magical key turned into Sakura's magical wand. She looked over at Madison. "Well, let's go."

"Wait, Sakura," Madison said. She pulled something out of her bag. It was her video camera. "Ok, now let's go."

* * *

Sakura made sure to just follow the wind. Eventually, after limping for about twenty minutes, she got to the source of the wind. She was at the park. She looked around but all she saw were trees, bushes, the pond, and Madison with her camera.

"I don't see it," Sakura said.

Madison suddenly gasped. "Sakura! Look out!"

Sakura couldn't turn around in time; she was blown down by a strong wind. She got up in time to see the Wind Card. It looked much more different than the Clow Card Windy. This card looked more like a black spirit than the old Windy.

"Ok, you caught me off guard," Sakura called out to the Wind Card. "But it won't happen again."

The Wind Card took that as a challenge. It flew straight towards Sakura and began to circle around her. Then she felt a strong wind pick her up off the ground. When she was about 15 feet high, the Wind Card dropped her. She landed hard in the pond.

Gasping for breath, Sakura crawled out of the pond and looked around to see where the Wind Card went. She carefully looked around to see where the Wind Card flew off to. Then she stopped. She heard something. She looked behind her to see that a gust of wind was blowing directly on one of the park's trees. The tree began to fall right towards Sakura. She barely managed to avoid the tree collapsing on her. It would have been a lot easier without the cast. Kero wasn't kidding when he said these 2nd Cards don't play around.

"Madison!" Sakura cried out. "Have you seen the card?"

Madison pointed behind Sakura. "Behind you!"

Sakura turned around and looked at the pond. She saw that the Wind Card was using its gusts of winds to form a whirlpool. It then went straight for Sakura and tried to drag her in. She only had one hope.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

With Sakura now riding on the flying wand, she tried to escape the pull of the powerful winds. Then Sakura got an idea. She wasn't supposed to be running away from the Wind Card. She was supposed to be sealing it. She should be going towards it, not away from it.

Of course, she had to time this just right. If she didn't, the card would grip her and throw her in the whirlpool. She readied her wand and quickly turned around. The Wind Card seemed to be ready to take Sakura down, but Sakura was ready for it.

"Wind Card! Return to your power confined! Wind Card!"

She did it. She managed to seal the Wind Card just before it got her in its clutches. With the Wind Card now in her hand, Sakura sat down by a tree. She was exhausted from the fight. Just then, an ecstatic Madison ran up to the tired seventh grader.

"Wow, that was amazing," Madison said. "And I got it all on tape."

"Well I'm glad you feel good," Sakura said a bit bitterly. "I don't think my leg will ever heal if I have to keep fighting 2nd Cards every other day." She moaned in pain. "It really hurts."

"You'll be ok, Sakura," Madison said brightly. "Just remember. At least it's Friday."

That did cheer Sakura up a little. Maybe she was in a little pain, but at least the weekend was finally here. She could rest up at home and hopefully not have to worry about any 2nd Cards.

* * *

Tommy Canton sat up on his usual balcony. He looked out into the city and somewhere out there, he knew that all his second cards were loose. He liked this. He liked having this kind of power, but he knew there was more he could do with the 2nd Cards. He just didn't know what it was.

But something else had hit him. He didn't know what it was, but he sensed something. He sensed…a Cardcaptor. But who could it be? He knew it wasn't Li Shoran, for he was in Hong Kong. Someone else was out there and that Cardcaptor was trying to seal all his 2nd Cards.

But Tommy knew that it couldn't be done. No way could that Cardcaptor seal ALL the 2nd Cards. Not even Li Shoran could do it. He didn't like knowing there was a Cardcaptor out there, but Tommy Canton would be entertained to see this Cardcaptor fail miserably in trying to seal his cards.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock when Sakura finally walked in the front door of her house. She was still soaking wet from her encounter with the Wind Card.

Her dad was the first to notice her. "Sakura? What…?"

"Don't ask," Sakura cut him off. "I'll just be in my room drying off."

She walked in the door and saw Kero still playing his video games. Of course, even he couldn't help but notice the dripping Sakura.

"What happened to you?" Kero asked in disbelief.

"The Wind Card happened to me," Sakura groaned. "I was lucky to come out of that battle with just a wet wardrobe. It could have been a lot worse."

"I knew it," Kero said. "Those 2nd Cards are a lot tougher than I thought. What happened? Tell me everything."

Sakura took a deep breath. "The Wind Card was really quick. It hurled me up in the air and just dropped me like a rock. Then it threw me into the pond and tried to suck me into a huge whirlpool. And it tried to knock the trees over on top of me. And this Wind Card looked a lot different than the old Clow Card. It was a lot…darker and more…more…"

"More what, Sakura?"

"It looked more…evil," Sakura said softly. "There was something really evil about it."

"That shouldn't come as a surprise," Kero said somberly. "That's the whole reason the 2nd Cards were sealed by the Clow Cards in the first place. They were far too powerful and at times, even evil. But there's much more to these cards than meets the eye. The cards repress their evil ways when controlled by a Cardcaptor. So at least now when you use the Wind Card, it won't be its evil self. It's a lot like a Clow Card."

"I wish they were like the Clow Cards," Sakura said. "At least they weren't so vicious."

"It won't get any easier, Sakura," Kero said. "You'll just have to do your best."

"Sakura! Dinner!"

"All right," Sakura said brightly. "I haven't eaten all day." Completely enthralled with the idea of eating, Sakura jumped off her bed…but landed right on her leg. "OW!! I guess I have to be more careful." Noticeably limping, Sakura made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Watching Sakura limp to the kitchen, Kero was now alone. But he had to think about all that's happened in the last few days. He couldn't believe it was true. The 2nd Cards were out and about and on a rampage. And from what Sakura told him, she could have been killed.

Kero groaned to himself. Clow Reed did tell him about the 2nd Cards, but Kero never expected them to actually be released. Whoever had done this, Kero could only hope that this person didn't have any evil intentions. He told Sakura as much as he could…without giving her the bad news.

Sakura didn't know that if the one who released the cards ever knew she was a Cardcaptor, that person could send the cards to destroy her. And Kero couldn't take that.

But Kero shook that thought off. Sakura was a strong young girl. She was definitely more than capable of taking care of herself. She proved that when she sealed all the Clow Cards.

He could only pray that she was up to this challenge.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com


	3. Part 3: The Hole Card

Author's Note: I don't seem to be getting many reviews. Maybe I scared some people by saying this would be really long. Well, I carry on anyway with the belief that I'll win people over…

  


Cards captured so far: Fly and Windy

  


The Book of 2nd Cards: Part 3

  


It was Monday and much to Sakura's relief, she didn't have to worry about any 2nd Cards. Of course, the weekend alone wasn't enough for her leg to heal and she was still on crutches. And she was just on the sidelines waiting for gym class to end.

It pained Sakura to watch everyone practice the long jump. She wanted more than anything to be able to jump along with everybody, especially since gym got her mind off other classes like math. But watching the long jump also brought her back to the day she broke her leg. It almost made her cringe, but she realized that she would be able to jump around again someday, just not today.

By the time the school day was over, Sakura was busy watching all the cheerleaders get some practice in. She was frustrated that she couldn't be right alongside them. Not right now, anyway.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," Madison told her. Sakura wasn't even aware that she was standing there. "You be right back in it in about a week. And I'm sure you'll be just as good as you were before."

At first, Sakura nodded brightly. Then she thought about what Madison said. "What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that I won't be as good when I get back?"

"Of course not, Sakura," Madison said nervously. "I mean, you've still got it." She pulled out a baton. "You can still twirl a baton, can't you?"

"Of course I can," Sakura said confidently. She took the baton and twirled it skillfully. After a brief, impressive display, she tossed the baton in the air. Unfortunately, the baton fell on her head…as usual.

"You'd think that after three years I'd learn not to catch the baton with my head," Sakura said sheepishly.

* * *

As much as she enjoyed her talk with Madison that day, Sakura realized that she needed a lot of work. Now in her room, Sakura was twirling her baton as much as she possibly could. Being out of action, she couldn't afford to be rusty.

"Isn't your arm tired yet?" Kero asked.

"No," Sakura answered boldly. "I have to be the best I can be. And I won't be the best I can be unless I make up for lost time."

"Your twirling isn't the problem, Sakura," Kero said. "Your problem's in catching."

"Catching?" Sakura repeated. She tossed the baton in the air, and again, it fell on her head. "OW! I'm going to need an aspirin when this is all over."

"Maybe it's just the room," Kero tried saying. "Maybe you just need a little more space to practice. Have you tried the park?"

"Good idea," Sakura said cheerfully. "I'll head for the park right away." She started to head out.

"Hold it!" Kero quickly said. He flew over to Sakura's pocket. "Ok, now let's go."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You can never be too sure," Kero pointed out. "We might run into a 2nd Card. I think I should be around just in case."

* * *

A few hours passed and Sakura was still practicing. Amidst the peacefulness of the park, Sakura was starting to get frustrated. She continued to toss the baton in the air and it continued to fall on her head.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked out to see Madison running towards her.

"Hi Madison. How'd you know I was here?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be practicing in your room. I mean it is cramped in there. And I had a feeling that the Sakura I know would want to be ready for her triumphant return to…to…to…"

"Madison?" Sakura waved her arm in front of her friend's face to no reaction. Sakura looked over to see that Tommy Canton was walking behind the pond. There was some suaveness to his walk, but somehow it didn't attract Sakura. She felt something else about him, but it wasn't a crush, despite what Kero said. Madison, on the other hand, was completely enchanted by the new student.

"Earth to Madison," Sakura said. She snapped her fingers. Madison finally came out of her trance. "I'm starting to think this is serious."

"I really do like him, Sakura," Madison said, still in a half-trance. "Do you think he'll ask me out?"

Sakura shook her head. "Maybe it should be you to make the first move."

"Me?" Madison echoed. "Isn't that kind of weird though? A girl asking a guy out?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Madison. His look says he wants to ask you out, but he's a little nervous. So maybe you should ask HIM out."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Of course, Sakura wasn't positive. She was just trying to give Madison a little more confidence. But then Sakura stood silent. It was her turn to be in a trance. She sensed something.

"Sakura, you have that look in your eyes," Madison pointed out.

That got Kero's attention. He flew out of Sakura's pocket. "You sense a 2nd Card, don't you?"

"I do," Sakura conceded. "But I don't know which one."

Kero looked around. "There doesn't seem to be any sign of trouble."

Just then, Sakura saw a hole form underneath her. Shrieking, she abruptly fell in. Unfortunately for her, she fell right on her injured leg, which left Sakura in a lot of pain.

"Great! Just as it was finally starting to feel a little better," Sakura groaned.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Madison called out from the ground.

"I'm all right, more or less," Sakura answered. "Just get us out of here."

Madison reached over and pulled Sakura and Kero up. She then looked at the strange hole.

"How did that hole just appear there?" Madison asked. Just as she asked, though, another hole appeared underneath her. Madison managed to let out a scream before she fell in.

Sakura looked down. "Madison, are you all right?"

"I'm all right," Madison responded. "It just caught me by surprise." Sakura reached out and pulled Madison up. When they were both out of their respective holes, they saw that they weren't the only victims.

The park was now crawling with holes. And people were falling in as each hole formed. Sakura tried to think back to her Clow Card days and figure out which card this was.

"I can't put my finger on it, Kero," Sakura confessed. "I don't know which card this is."

Kero thought about it too. "I'm starting to think this sounds like the work of the Hole Card."

Sakura looked at the flying stuffed animal strangely. "Hole Card? I don't remember a Hole Card. I don't think I've ever heard of the Hole Card."

"Didn't I say that most of the 2nd Cards were unique?" Kero pointed out. "They aren't all based on the Clow Cards. They have their own unique traits, hence we have unique cards such as the Hole Card."

"So how do I get the Hole Card to show itself?" Sakura asked.

"First things first," Kero said. "We've got to get away from these holes."

Sakura nodded and was set to take out her magical key. But another hole formed under her and she and Madison fell in.

"I'm not liking this card," Sakura groaned. "But I'll get it right now." She took out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" After getting her magical wand, Sakura took out the Fly Card. "Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

With the Fly Card, Sakura and Madison were able to fly out of the hole and over the holes.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. "Some card. I guess I'm too smart for it." As Sakura laughed, Madison started panicking. She was pointing behind Sakura. "Madison, is something wrong?"

"Look behind you!"

Sakura turned around to see that there was a hole in the sky. Before Sakura could say anything, a black spirit reached out of the hole and pulled Sakura in.

"Sakura!" Madison hollered out. "No!"

Just then, many holes began to appear in the sky. Then Sakura found herself being thrown screaming from hole to hole with no ending in sight. One hole seemed to lead to another.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Kero asked ignorantly.

"Of course I'm not ok!" Sakura shouted as she went flying from hole to hole. "Kero! Do something!"

Kero sat and began to think. "Uh…ok, what's the best way to handle this…?"

"Hurry, Kero!" Sakura shouted. "I'm starting to get dizzy!"

Kero's expression suddenly grew bright. It looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Sakura! Use Windy! Use it to suspend you in mid-air!"

It was a thought that hadn't hit Sakura. She was ready to kick herself for not thinking of it first. In mid-flight, Sakura pulled out the Wind Card.

"Windy! Suspend me in mid-air with a gust of wind! Release and dispel! Windy!"

The Wind Card released. As Sakura flew towards another hole, Windy formed a gust of wind and held her in mid-air. She waved to Madison and the Fly Card flew towards her. She got back on the Fly Card and recalled Windy.

"I guess this isn't going to be as easy as it looks," Sakura said sheepishly. As Kero flew up towards her, she had to confess this wasn't easy. "Now what, Kero?"

"There is one thing," Kero said. "You're going to have rely on your instincts. Close your eyes and concentrate."

"But won't it get me again?" Sakura argued. "I don't want to fly through a bunch of holes again."

"Just do it, Sakura!" Kero snapped. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

Sakura obliged. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"Focus," Kero continued. "And you'll sense the Hole Card's next move."

Sakura continued to focus and began to sense the Fly Card moving. Then she began to sense the approach of the Hole Card. Sakura abruptly opened her eyes and saw the Hole Card reaching towards her again. But she dodged its grasp and pulled out her wand.

"Hole Card! Return to your power confined! Hole Card!"

Sakura was just quick enough to seal the Hole Card before it retreated into its hole. And after a wild ride, the Hole Card was finally sealed.

"Great job Sakura!" Kero said cheerfully.

"And I got it all on tape," Madison said proudly. "Smile."

Sakura looked into the camera and struck a pose. She deserved this victory and she even thought about looking at the tape when she got home.

* * *

She was just about ready to turn in for the night, but Sakura was still twirling her baton. She was persistent to say the least.

"That was some card," Sakura said. "I didn't think it was possible, but you were right, Kero."

"Right about what, Sakura?" Kero called out from his desk drawer.

"These cards really are dangerous," Sakura confessed. "And most of these cards I've never even heard of before. I mean, I never would have thought there was such a thing as the Hole Card…"

Sakura tossed her baton in the air and caught it with her hand.

"Uh…Sakura…?"

"And that thing packed a punch," Sakura continued. "I thought for sure the Fly Card would have gotten me out of harm's way. But then I just saw myself getting hurled across the sky…"

She tossed up her baton and caught it again.

"Uh…Sakura…?"

"I really hate to say this, Kero," Sakura went on. "But I think I'm in way over my head. I really don't think I can handle this by myself. I really wish Li were here…"

She tossed her baton up and caught it yet again.

"Uh…Sakura…?"

"I mean, I bet Li would know how to handle this," Sakura still continued. "And even if he didn't, at least he'd lend a helping hand. I mean, the 2nd Cards are too tough. I could really use the help."

"SAKURA!!!"

"What is it, Kero?"

Kero looked at her in awe. "The baton. You actually caught the baton."

She tossed the baton in the air, but suddenly looked at Kero. "I did?" Just as she asked that, the baton fell on her head.

"Oh, well," Kero sighed, with a bead of sweat. "You had it for a while."

"I guess I did." Sakura sighed too. She couldn't concentrate on her cheerleading anymore that night. She was too caught up in the emergence of the 2nd Cards. She thought about what other threatening cards could be out there, waiting to wreak havoc. She was already taken to the limit with her first three cards. How long could Sakura's luck hold out? She sighed deeply as she looked out her window.

She really wished Li were here.

  


Any comments? They're welcome at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com. And don't forget to review below.


	4. Part 4: The Water Card

Author's Note: I can't help but notice how many people want Li to come back. A lot more people than I expected. But I did say this series would be extended, so I'll just say this. It's not his time…yet.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, and Hole

  


**The Book of 2nd Cards: Part 4**

  


Sakura just waited patiently as the doctor continued to examine her leg. It had been almost two weeks since she broke it trying to jump over the wall on her roller blades. It was something she swore she would never try again. Next time, she would just take the tardy.

"Hmm…your leg is healing a lot slower than expected," the doctor said. "You haven't been staying off this leg, have you Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "Not exactly."

It was all she could say. She couldn't tell the doctor that she continually put pressure on the leg while fighting 2nd Cards. But she had to admit, if she didn't have to fight the cards every other day, she'd be back on her feet by now.

"You can't keep putting pressure on it, Sakura," the doctor told her. "It'd be a lot better by now if you just stayed off it. But nonetheless, I still have some good news."

"What is it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"You should be back on your feet in two days…"

"That's great!"

"IF…"

Sakura's smile faded. "If…?"

"If…" the doctor continued. "…you can just stay off the leg until then."

Sakura smiled. That was what she wanted to hear. She couldn't wait for those two days to be up.

* * *

"So it's just two more days until you can take that cast off?"

Sakura nodded. "That's right, Madison. I'll finally be able to stand on my own two feet again. And it's about time. I think there are actually cobwebs on my roller blades. All I have to do is stay off it. And that means I'd better not see any 2nd Cards for the next two days."

"What are the odds of that happening?" Madison asked brightly.

Sakura frowned. "Madison, this is ME we're talking about."

"Oh, right," Madison said. "Well, maybe your luck will change."

"I hope so," Sakura replied. "And I can only hope that the cards don't get any tougher than they already are. So far I've almost drowned, been tossed in the air, been thrown through the sky, and nearly been crushed by a tree. I can't take much more of this, Madison. Not by myself." She saw that Madison had spaced out. "Madison? Hello? Madison?"

Sakura knew by now that there was only one thing that could enchant Madison like that. Actually, one person. Sakura turned around to see that the new kid, Tommy Canton, was just about to make his way out. After all, the bell had rung to conclude the school day. The look on Madison got to Sakura.

"That's it!" Sakura shouted. "I can't take this anymore! You're talking to him NOW!" She started pushing Madison towards Tommy.

Madison suddenly realized where she was headed. "What? No! Sakura, no! I don't know what to say to him! Please don't do this to me!"

"You're not backing out, Madison," Sakura told her friend sternly. "You're getting this over with." As tough as it was on her leg, Sakura continued to push Madison towards Tommy. She whistled loudly towards him. "Tommy!"

That caught the new kid by surprise. He turned around and looked strangely at Madison. Sakura could see why. She had become completely flustered. Sakura sighed. The mere presence of the boy sent chills down her best friend's spine.

"Is there something wrong?" Tommy asked curiously.

"My friend here's been really aching to talk to you," Sakura said sheepishly. "So I'll just leave you two alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

Sakura turned to leave, but she swore she could have heard Madison mutter something towards her.

"I'm going to remember this, Avalon."

* * *

As much as she didn't want to be there, Sakura went back to the park. Something in her head told her not to go there. The park had been the place where she saw the last two 2nd Cards and she couldn't afford to encounter any more. Not if she wanted her leg to get any better. But she decided to go there anyway. If anything, she would just be there to wait for Madison. She couldn't wait for the fallout of her talk with Tommy. Walking over to a tree, Sakura threw her backpack down.

"OW!!!"

Sakura immediately noticed the muffled, painful, and very familiar voice coming from her backpack. She opened it and out flew Kero.

"Can't you be a bit more careful?" Kero asked. "I could've been squashed."

"You're not even supposed to be there in the first place," Sakura shot back. "Why are you in my backpack?"

"Eh, I wanted to get out of the house," Kero answered casually. "You'd be surprised how cramped that desk drawer can get."

Sakura saw right past this. "Don't lie to me, Kero! You're worried about me, aren't you?"

Kero looked at her innocently. "Why would I be worried about you?"

"Because you think I'm going to encounter another card," Sakura answered.

"Hasn't history shown us that whenever you don't want a card around, a card's going to show up?" Kero asked.

"When have I ever wanted a card to show up?" Sakura smirked.

"Got me there," Kero said. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"I doubt you have to worry about any cards, Kero," Sakura said assuredly. "I haven't sensed any cards for days and there's no way…" she paused. She stood silent.

"You sense one, don't you?"

Sakura really didn't want to admit it. "Of course not. Maybe it's something else."

"Come on, Sakura."

"Ok, ok," Sakura finally confessed. "I sense a 2nd Card."

"Where's it coming from?" Kero asked.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Sakura answered.

Just as she said that, Sakura felt a little wet. She looked down to see that her feet were completely soaked. She looked even closer to see that the park was starting to get flooded.

"Hmm…water," Kero observed. "Any ideas?"

"Uh…the Water Card?" Sakura guessed.

"Sounds right to me," Kero said. "And the Water Card needs a source to create a flood. So where might that source be?"

Sakura knew the answer. "The pond. It's this way."

She started to move, but looked down to see that the water had risen up to her ankles. This Water Card worked fast. She went as fast as she could (and with the cast, it wasn't very fast) to the pond and saw that the water level there was quickly rising.

"That must be the Water Card," Sakura pointed out. She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

Sakura had her wand in hand, but soon she found that the water was rising up to her waist. The water continued to rise fast. As much as she wanted to seal the card, there was nothing there to seal. The card was well hidden.

"Kero!" Sakura shouted in panic. "How do I get the card to show itself?"

Kero floated up above the water thinking about that. Then he snapped his fingers. "There may be one way to flush it out…"

Sakura glared at him.

"…Sorry. No pun intended. If we had a drain, all the water would be drained and we'd only be left with the Water Card."

"A drain, huh?" Sakura thought about that. Then it hit her. "I know just the thing."

There was no visible drain in the pond. But if there wasn't a drain, then Sakura would make one. She pulled out the Hole Card.

"Hole Card! Create a drain! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

A huge hole formed at the bottom of the pond and the water quickly went down the newly formed drain. The pond was left dry, with the exception of a water creature. It was the Water Card.

"Ok, Water Card," Sakura called out boldly. "Now it's just you and me."

Taking Sakura's challenge, the Water Card turned itself into a fierce stream and shot itself right at Sakura. It nailed her right in the chest and the blow hurled Sakura all the way to a nearby tree.

Sakura groaned as she got up. "Maybe this isn't as easy as I thought."

She tried to think about how to beat this menacing card. Then she got an idea.

"Kero!"

Kero flew over towards Sakura. "Are you all right?"

"I have a plan," Sakura said. She whispered something in Kero's ear and Kero began flying out. "Hurry! Go find Madison! I'll stall the Water Card."

The stream that was the Water Card flew at Sakura again. Sakura managed to move out of the way and the card nailed the tree. Much to her surprise, the card went right through it. Then Sakura saw that there was a giant hole in the tree where the Water Card had hit it. It tried to boil her. Now Sakura knew she had to get away from it. At least until Kero came back with Madison. She pulled out the Fly Card.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

Flying in the air, Sakura desperately tried to dodge the Water Card. The Water Card continued its assault by trying to throw itself at Sakura. She noticed that each time the Water Card landed, the grass it landed on was scorched.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked out in front of her and much to her relief, Madison had arrived. And what relieved her even more was that she came carrying a giant vase. Now Sakura could put her plan into action.

"Hold the vase up, Madison!" Sakura called out. She then looked at the Water Card. "Ok, Water Card. Come and get me!"

Not liking being taunted, the Water Card went after Sakura again. But Sakura was ready for it. She pulled out the Hole Card again.

"Hole Card! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

The Hole Card unleashed its power. It formed a hole right in front of Sakura. The Water Card couldn't stop itself in time and ended up inside the hole. Sakura knew exactly where the hole led. She looked out to the vase to see that another hole had formed above it. The Water Card came out the other side and landed inside the vase. Now inside the vase, Madison pulled out a cork and sealed it in.

Sakura landed and ran over towards the vase and the sealed Water Card.

"I've got to admit, Sakura," Kero said. "That was a great idea."

"You're lucky I still had this vase," Madison added. "If not, I'd hate to think of what might have happened."

"Well, I guess it's time I seal this card," Sakura said. She pulled out her wand.

"Wait!" Madison shouted. She pulled out her video camera. "Ok, NOW seal it."

Sakura was ready to pull out the cork, but she noticed the vase began to rumble. She touched the vase and immediately pulled back. The vase was extremely hot. The Water Card was trying to get loose and it appeared that it was succeeding. The vase was about to break.

"Get ready, Sakura," Kero called out.

Just then, the vase shattered. But the Water Card didn't get far.

"Water Card! Return to your power confined! Water Card!"

Having worked quickly, Sakura finally sealed the Water Card. She expected to see Madison ecstatic that she got another great shot of another great capture. But that wasn't exactly what she saw.

"My vase!" Madison wailed. "Sakura! My mom's going to kill me!"

Sakura hung her head down. She didn't want to get her friend in trouble. "Uh…maybe we can glue it back together." She tried grabbing a fragment, but immediately dropped it. It was extremely hot. "Maybe we'll do it after the pieces cool off."

* * *

"So you feeling any better, squirt?"

"Of course, Tori," Sakura answered her brother. "My leg finally feels better. In fact, the doctor said I could have the cast off tomorrow."

"Well, just make sure you don't jump any more walls," Tori said smugly. Before he walked out, he looked strangely at Kero. Again, Kero started to break a sweat. But Tori didn't make anymore of it and walked out.

Kero sighed. "It gets harder everyday."

Just then, Sakura's phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's me, Madison."

"Oh, hi Madison. You didn't get in trouble for the vase, did you?"

"No. We did a great job of putting it back together. My mom didn't even know the difference."

"That's good to hear. So what's up?"

"Actually, Sakura, I need to talk to you about Tommy."

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said innocently. "I meant to ask you how that went."

"Well…He asked me out!"

"No way!" Sakura said ecstatically. "I can't believe it."

Kero sighed and headed for his desk drawer. "Ugh…girl talk."

"So where are you guys going?" Sakura asked.

Silence.

"Madison?"

Madison sounded flustered. "Actually…it's where 'we're' going. I sort of asked if you could come along."

"WHAT?!"

"Please, Sakura! I can't be alone with him. I'm still too nervous. Just come to the movies with us on Friday. At least be there until I get settled. I know I can handle myself a lot better if you're around."

"But…"

"Thanks, Sakura! Bye!"

"Madison!"

Nothing. There was only a dial tone.

Sakura groaned. She meant to get Madison on a date alone with Tommy, and somehow she got dragged along for the ride. If only Madison had a little more confidence in herself.

Oh, well. Maybe a night at the movies would get her mind off the 2nd Cards.

She hoped.

  


Any comments? That's why you need to review below or if you insist, mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com

And remember...it's not his time...yet.


	5. Part 5: The Replay Card

Author's Note: I know people are still anxiously awaiting Li to come back. But it's still a while before that happens. Just look at it this way. With all the anticipation, it'll be that much more special when he does come back.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, and Water

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 5**

  


She had barely woken up, but Sakura was already loving her Friday. She loved it because this was the first day that she was off her cast. She was finally walking on both feet again. Of course now that she was off her cast, it didn't take long for things to pick up right where they left off.

"Oh, no! I'm late!"

* * *

It felt good to be on her roller blades again. It didn't feel good to be racing against the clock again. Sakura knew she didn't have much time left. The bell was about to ring.

****DONG****

"No!" Sakura shouted to herself.

She went as fast as she could, but then she saw it. It was the ramp. It was the same ramp that she jumped when she broke her leg. She was torn. She didn't know if she should take that risk again or if she should just take the tardy.

****DONG****

Sakura made her decision. She went for it again. She built up speed and jumped off the ramp again. But this time, things were different. She cleared the wall again. But did she land perfectly? No. But Sakura didn't break her leg. Someone was there to break her fall.

"OW!! Watch where you're going!"

Sakura pulled herself up in time to see who it was she landed on. Sakura gasped. It was Tommy Canton, the new kid. Sakura felt stupid for taking that risk again. She could have really hurt him.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," Sakura tried saying. "I didn't know you were on the other side."

"Do me a favor, Avalon," Tommy said bitterly. "Next time, just take the tardy." He picked himself up and started walking away. "I'll see you tonight."

Tonight? Then it hit Sakura. She forgot that Madison had arranged for her to come along on her date. Sakura shook her head. She couldn't believe that Madison did such a thing. And somehow, Madison knew that Sakura wasn't happy about it. She had avoided her since that fateful phone call.

But that would end. Sakura would confront Madison before the school day was over. She would see her at lunch.

* * *

Sakura waited patiently at her usual bench. Then she saw her target. Madison seemed to be looking around cautiously as to avoid Sakura for another few minutes. But Sakura would cut her off.

She went around the crowd and stood in Madison's path. And Madison didn't see her. She was still looking around trying to avoid Sakura. Then she bumped into her.

"AAH! S-S-Sakura! Well, look at the time. I really have to be going." She tried to run off.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura cried out. She gripped Madison's arm. "We have to talk."

Madison looked around innocently. "Talk? About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Madison," Sakura growled. "How could you do this? A date is supposed to be between two people! TWO people, Madison!"

"I know, Sakura," Madison whined. "But I can't do this alone. I know I'll come out looking like a total geek in front of Tommy. So I needed a friend. You won't turn your back on me will you Sakura? You won't just abandon your friend in her time of need, will you?"

Sakura shook her head. This was pathetic, yet it hit Sakura somewhere deep. Madison was pleading to her. And even though it made no sense to Sakura, she couldn't turn her down.

"All right, Madison," Sakura said reluctantly. "I'll come with you. But I won't guarantee that I'll stay through the whole movie. I mean, you have to get over this eventually."

"Thanks, Sakura," Madison smiled. "I just need some moral support on this one. And this'll be the last time I ever ask you for something like this."

Sakura wanted to believe that. But she didn't know if she could. She could only hope that Madison got over this. Besides, it's only Tommy Canton.

* * *

Sakura had to admit, as much as she didn't want to be there, she was enjoying the movie. For the first time in weeks, she wasn't thinking about any cards or being a Cardcaptor. She was actually enjoying her night. And she knew Kero was too. He was stuffed safely in Sakura's pocket, since he wanted to be around in case there were any 2nd Cards around.

As for Madison, Sakura noticed that she was completely nervous. She had never her like this. What was it about this boy that made Madison this way? Sakura couldn't understand it. She knew that she would never go overboard on a boy like that…unless maybe it were Li…Sakura shook that thought off. Li was in Hong Kong and as far as she knew, he may never come back. She was starting to feel sad again.

Just then, Tommy got up. Sakura also noticed that he had loosened up from what she usually sees. He wasn't the usual uptight and bitter guy she had seen from school. He was a lot less…tense around Madison. She even started to think that he liked her. Sakura sighed to herself. If only Madison could see that.

"I'll be right back," Tommy said. He smiled at Madison. "But I won't be too long."

As he walked out, Sakura could see that Madison was really blushing. She finally looked like she was ready to loosen up. And Sakura knew that she was quickly going to become a third wheel. This was exactly why she didn't want to come.

* * *

As Tommy stood in line at the concession stand, he couldn't help but think of Madison. At first, he thought she was a very strange girl. She always looked so nervous and flustered whenever he was around her. But this night, Tommy really got to know her a lot better. And he really started to like her.

Ok, he admitted it. He liked this girl. He liked Madison. It didn't matter that Sakura Avalon was playing the third wheel. He had really enjoyed this night. And he didn't want it to end. Then it hit him.

It didn't have to.

Tommy knew that the 2nd Cards were out wreaking havoc somewhere. But he couldn't forget that the 2nd Cards had to do whatever he said. They were at his disposal. And he knew just which card to use to ensure that this night last for a long time.

Tommy stepped out…and began to call on the Replay Card.

* * *

As much as Sakura enjoyed the movie, she couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Tommy and Madison had completely broken the ice. They even kissed a few times during the movie. Sakura even had to stuff a napkin in Kero's mouth to keep him from making an outburst. But now that Tommy and Madison were completely wrapped up in each other, Sakura felt that three was a crowd.

In fact, when the movie was over, they were still at it. Sakura waited patiently by the theater door for Tommy and Madison to come out. They were coming, but they stopped. Sakura sighed. Couldn't they stop for a minute? It was almost 10:00 PM.

"I really did enjoy tonight, Tommy," Madison said.

"I did too, Madison," Tommy replied.

Then the kiss came. Sakura didn't need to see this. It only made her think. It made her think of Li.

Then it happened.

* * *

One minute, Sakura was turning her head to avoid seeing the kiss between Madison and Tommy. The next, she was watching the movie again. It was the exact same movie and she was in the exact same seat. Tommy and Madison were in their exact same seats…and kissing. Sakura looked at her watch. It read 9:30 PM.

9:30? She went back in time…but that was impossible. Sakura shook her head. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she fell asleep during the movie and was now waking up. That had to be it. Maybe she was just dreaming of Tommy kissing Madison…and maybe it was a dream that made her think of Li at that moment.

But if it was a dream, then how was it she was seeing the exact same movie she saw in her dream? Sakura's head was spinning. She needed some air. She got up and headed out.

"Sakura?" Madison asked. "Where are you going?"

"I need…to step out for a minute," Sakura answered. "I'll be right back."

She walked out. She just got some air. But she couldn't go back. For one thing, this felt extremely weird. It felt really weird that she had just gone backwards in time. But the other thing was that she couldn't stand watching Madison kiss Tommy. It reminded her too much of Li…and what might have been. She would just wait for them to come out.

After a few minutes, she saw them coming out. And again, they kissed…just like before. Then the clock struck 10:00 PM.

* * *

Sakura gasped. She was back in her seat. And she was watching the same movie. She turned around to see that Tommy and Madison were back in their seats…kissing…again! This was getting weird. How did this keep happening? Of course, what else could make this happen? It had to be a 2nd Card. Sakura got up and began to head out again.

"Sakura…?"

"Oh, I've really got to get some air," Sakura said weakly. "I'll be right back."

Sakura ran out and stood by a corner. When there was nobody around, Sakura reached into her pocket and started shaking the sleeping Kero.

"Oh, is it morning already?" Kero said half-asleep.

"Kero, wake up!"

Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket. "Sakura? Isn't the movie over yet? Man, this night feels it's gone forever."

"Kero, that's just it," Sakura said. "This night should have ended by now."

"You're telling me," Kero said, still not grasping the situation. "I can't take much more of watching Madison and that other guy lip wrestle all night."

"You don't understand, Kero," Sakura cut him off. "This night has been repeated over and over. I've seen that movie so many times I know it by heart. Whenever the clock strikes 10:00, the clock goes back to 9:30. I think it may be a 2nd Card."

Kero started thinking about that. "If what you say is true, then this sounds like the work of the Replay Card."

"The Replay Card?" Sakura repeated. "Kero, I want this night to end. How do I draw out the Replay Card?"

"Actually…I can't tell you that just yet."

"Why not?" 

Kero pointed at Sakura's watch. "Because it's 9:59."

* * *

Sakura knew the drill. She excused herself and walked back outside. Besides, from the look of things, Tommy and Madison needed their privacy. She walked back out and pulled Kero out.

"I haven't been this annoyed since I faced the Time Card three years ago," Sakura growled. "How do I stop this stupid Replay Card?"

"Um…maybe if you stop whatever instant is being replayed, time won't go back," Kero suggested. "What's the one thing you see before time goes backwards?"

"That's easy," Sakura responded. "I always see Madison and Tommy kissing."

"There you go!" Kero said ecstatically. "Try stopping that. And maybe time won't replay itself anymore."

"Kero, I can't do that," Sakura said. "Madison will hate me."

"That's a risk you'll have to take," Kero replied. "Just try it. If that's not the answer, chances are she won't remember it anyway."

Sakura sighed. Why did she have a bad feeling about this? She picked up the large soda she had on the ground. Then she saw Madison and Tommy coming out. Sakura sighed again. She was going to regret this. She started walking towards them.

"Hi Madison…oops!"

She 'tripped' and spilled the soda all over Tommy and Madison. Just as she feared, they weren't too happy.

"Sakura! You got soda all over me!" 

"Can't you watch where you're going, Avalon?!"

Sakura just hung her head down as Madison and Tommy continued to yell. But then she looked at her watch. It read 10:01. She had done it.

"Excuse me, Madison," Tommy said. "I need to clean myself up." He walked back into the theater and headed straight for a restroom.

Madison looked angrily at Sakura. "What's wrong with you, Sakura? You're usually not this clumsy!"

"Sakura!" Kero called out. "Over there!"

Sakura turned around and saw what appeared to be a walking yellow clock running into the bushes. That had to be the Replay Card. Sakura pulled out her magical key.

"Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

With her magical wand now in her hand, Sakura gave chase. She didn't seem to be catching up to the fleeing Replay Card. She decided to take it down now. She pulled out the Hole Card.

"Hole Card! Stop that clock! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

A hole formed right in the path of the running Replay Card and it fell in. With the Replay Card now in the hole, it was now wide open for Sakura to seal.

"Replay Card! Return to your power confined! Replay Card!"

The Replay Card was now sealed and Sakura recalled the Hole Card. Finally, her night was over.

* * *

"Is Madison still mad at you?"

"Not as much anymore," Sakura answered Kero. She was lying on her bed, but she couldn't sleep. "She understood that it was the work of a 2nd Card. She just couldn't understand why I had to drench her and Tommy with the soda. At first, she thought I did it because I was jealous."

Kero looked at Sakura. "And were you?"

Sakura wasn't expecting that question. She never thought of that. "No…of course not…"

Kero glared at her.

"…Well…maybe. When I saw them kissing, I thought of someone else. Someone I could have been kissing like that."

"Who's that?"

"I'm not telling you," Sakura snapped. "Just go to sleep, Kero. I need to be alone."

"Fine," Kero said in frustration. "Jeez, you try to a girl to open up about her feelings…" He flew into his desk drawer and went to sleep.

With Kero in his desk drawer, Sakura got out of bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not on this night and not without doing something she knew she had to do. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper. She started to write a letter.

She began writing a letter…to Li.

  


Any comments? This is about as S+S as it gets…for now. Remember that it's not time yet. It'll come soon enough. Anyway, if you have any comments, mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. Not reviewing hurts this American Cardcaptor's feelings…


	6. Part 6: The Light Card

Author's Note: This chapter begins with Sakura's P.O.V. but it quickly changes to Madison's perspective. You'll soon know why.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, and Replay.

  


The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 6

  


Sakura continued running, but she had lost all sign of the 2nd Card she was after. It was a busy Saturday night for the seventh grade Cardcaptor. She sensed a 2nd Card the whole day, but it wasn't until she and Madison went to the park that she saw it for herself. Now she was chasing it, wearing another one of Madison's strange battle costumes.

She didn't expect Madison to even be speaking to her, much less still be designing costumes for her. Sakura had ended Madison's date with Tommy Canton the night before on an extremely sour note. She drenched the couple in a large soda just as they were about to kiss. They were both angry with her, but it was something she had to do. It was the only way she could draw out the pesky Replay Card.

Madison did forgive her and they decided to go to the park. But that's when Sakura found her next 2nd Card. She knew it was much too bright at this hour. So she knew that it was the Light Card. And she gave chase to the Light Card, a white spirit. But now she seemed to have lost it.

"Where'd it go?!" Sakura asked Kero, who was stuffed in the pocket of the costume.

"Be on your guard, Sakura," Kero said. "That Light Card could be anywhere."

Sakura cautiously backed up, but then she saw the Light Card come out from a tree and began to flee. Sakura gave chase and followed it to the park's parking lot. She noticed that she was surrounded by cars and streetlamps. Then she heard a buzzing sound. Kero realized what was happening.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted. He put his hands over his face. "Cover your eyes!"

It was too late. The cars and the streetlamps lit up brighter than they were ever intended to. They lit up far past their limit of brightness. Sakura couldn't see anything anymore. All she saw were bright flashes of light.

* * *

Madison couldn't keep up with Sakura. She wished that she could slow down so she could get more on tape. Undaunted, Madison continued looking for Sakura with video camera in hand. Needless to say, Sakura was at the top of her game again after a brief stint in a cast.

She didn't think they'd find a 2nd Card that night. Madison just wanted to come out to the park with Sakura to apologize to her. She knew that Sakura had to soak her in that soda to stop the Replay Card. Madison didn't think that at first. She thought that she did it out of jealousy. After all, Tommy really came on to her. And Madison knew that Sakura was alone…even more so since Li had gone to Hong Kong. Maybe Madison wasn't the expert on love, but she knew that Sakura felt something for Li Shoran. She could sense it.

"Sakura!" Madison called out. "Where are you?"

It wasn't Sakura who called out, but Kero. "Madison! We're over here! Come quick!"

This sounded bad. Madison ran over to where she heard Kero. It was the parking lot. Kero was floating there, but Sakura was on her knees. She wasn't moving. Madison ran up to her friend, but saw that she only had a blank stare.

"Sakura?" Madison asked in concern. "What happened?"

"Madison?" Sakura replied, her voice cracking. "Is that you?"

Madison didn't know what to make of this. She was looking right at her, but Sakura didn't see her. What had happened?

"It's me Sakura," Madison said. "Are you all right?"

"I…I can't see," Sakura squeaked. "I've gone blind."

Madison gasped. It explained her blank stare. She looked at Kero. "How did this happen? How did she get this way?"

"It was the Light Card," Kero said grimly. "It used its power to illuminate the headlights of these cars, the streetlamps above, and any other lights here far beyond their original limit of brightness. Her retinas couldn't take that level of brightness. It left her blind."

Madison felt like she was going to cry. "Kero…you mean she's blind? Permanently?"

"Yes…and no," Kero answered. "This isn't a natural occurrence. It's a result of the card's power. If the Light Card is sealed, then Sakura gets her sight back. But I don't know how we're going to do that if our Cardcaptor can't see."

Madison saw the look on Sakura's face. It looked like her entire world had just crumbled around her in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, she heard the bell tolling. It was 10:00.

"It's late," Kero pointed out. "We'd better get back."

"Kero, I can't go home like this," Sakura said, with a tear in her eye. "What'll I tell my family? This isn't something I can hide from them."

This was a huge problem. Sakura could try and hide it, but blindness isn't something that one person could hide…unless there was help. That's when Madison got an idea.

"Maybe I can help."

* * *

"You're almost there, Sakura. Just keep going forward."

It was sad. Madison now found herself guiding Sakura home since she couldn't find her own way now that she was blind. But Madison was there for her. She already called her mom and told her that Sakura had invited her for a sleepover. This night, Sakura would need her help. She would need Madison to cover for her.

"Ok, Sakura. We're here."

Sakura hung her head down. "I don't even know where here is. I can't see a thing."

"Just walk in and act natural," Madison said. "I'll take care of everything."

Madison guided Sakura into her house and tried guiding her into her room. Of course, that's when they were intercepted by Sakura's father.

"Sakura?" her father asked. "Where have you been all night?"

"Uh…I can answer that," Madison quickly said. "She was…uh…trying to help me find…a gift…for my mother. It took us all night, but I finally found one. But you didn't hear that from me. I wouldn't want my mother to find out. It'd spoil the surprise."

"Oh…uh, ok," her father replied. "Are you staying the night, Madison?"

"Uh, yeah," Madison answered. "Sakura insisted that I stay the night. Right, Sakura?"

"Uh…yeah," Sakura added. "I just really want Madison to stay the night. I have something I'm just dying to show her. In fact…I want to do that right now. Good night, Dad."

Madison tried quickly guiding Sakura up the stairs and to her room before her father said anything else. She ran Sakura up to her room and quickly closed the door. As long as there were no more interruptions…

"Hey, squirt. Can I come in?"

No! It was Sakura's brother, Tori. It was hard enough trying to hide all this from her father, but now Madison had to try and hide Sakura's blindness from her brother.

"Just a minute," Sakura said.

That gave Madison just enough time to sit Sakura down on her bed and move her head so that it was looking right at the door. She was just in time too, because at that moment, Tori stuck his head right in the door. The first thing he noticed was how close Madison and Sakura were to each other.

"Am I missing something?" Tori asked. "Because you two look a lot closer than usual."

"No!" Sakura growled. "It's just…girl talk. Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I forgot to send that letter you wrote," Tori responded. "So I left it on your desk."

That got Madison curious. "Letter?"

"Thanks, Tori," Sakura said, obviously trying to rush him out. "You can go now."

"Ok, ok," Tori said. "I know when I'm not wanted." He left and closed the door. Madison breathed a sigh of relief.

But then her curiosity took over again. "Letter?"

"It's nothing!" Sakura snapped. "Just…something I did the other night. And I'll thank you not to say anything." She tried to get up and walk to her desk. But she ended up crashing into the wall. "OW! I guess I'm not as familiar with my room as I thought."

Just then, Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket. "Sakura, you can't go on like this. How long do you think you'll be able to hide this from your father and your nosy brother? Madison can't stay here and cover you every night. We have to go after that card."

"But how, Kero?" Sakura asked the wall.

"Sakura?" Kero sighed. "I'm over here."

Sakura tried turning around, but she ended up looking at another wall.

"No, Sakura. I'm over here."

Madison got up and guided Sakura over to Kero's direction. This really was sad to see.

"You see, Kero?" Sakura said. "If I can't even see you, then how am I supposed to see the Light Card? And how am I supposed to seal it if I can't see it?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Sakura," Kero answered. "All I can say is, you might have to rely on your other senses. You'll have to think about that tonight. And tomorrow, we go after the Light Card again."

Sakura sighed hopelessly. She was more than distraught that her sight was gone and she would have to hunt a 2nd Card without it. Madison decided to try and comfort her friend.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Madison said assuredly. "I'm still here. And I can help guide you while you hunt for the Light Card."

Sakura dried a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Madison. You really are my friend."

Madison returned Sakura's hug. It broke her heart to see her like this. She felt so…hopeless. She couldn't see her like this anymore. Tomorrow, they would seal that Light Card. Even if it killed them.

* * *

Madison looked at the time. It read 4:00 AM. She looked around and saw that Sakura was still asleep. After tossing and turning, and even falling off the bed a few times, Sakura was finally resting comfortably. But Madison got up. She carefully walked over to Sakura's desk.

Sakura was hiding something from her and she didn't know what it was. She didn't want to be nosy, but the curiosity was killing her. She carefully grabbed the large envelope and tried to make out who it was to. Then she gasped. The envelope was being sent to…Li Shoran. Sakura was writing to Li.

"Madison!"

Madison gasped again. She looked behind her to see that Sakura had woken up. And she was looking right at her.

"S-Sakura. I thought you were asleep."

"Were you looking at my letter, Madison?"

"How did you know that?" Madison asked in disbelief.

"I may be blind, but I'm not deaf," Sakura answered. "Now put that letter down! It's private!"

Madison dropped the letter. "Wow, your hearing's pretty sharp, Sakura."

"I hope it'll help me out against the Light Card tomorrow," Sakura said. "Now GO TO SLEEP!" She plopped back down and went to sleep.

Madison went back to sleep too. But she couldn't help but think about that letter Sakura wrote. What was in that letter? What could she possibly be writing to Li Shoran? Was it just like Madison believed? Did Sakura fall for Li? She had to know…someday.

* * *

"So where are we now?"

Madison continued guiding Sakura into the park. Kero figured it would be easier to find the Light Card at night. Being rich, Madison could easily afford to buy Sakura some sunglasses for this night. It made her look more fashionable than blind. It was the perfect thing to hide her blindness with.

"We're in the park, Sakura," Madison answered. "Just keep right on…"

"Madison?"

That voice. Madison abruptly turned around and she saw him. It was Tommy Canton. Of all the days to see him here, it had to be today. Something about him really attracted Madison and made her forget about everything else. So much so that she had completely forgotten about Sakura.

****SPLASH****

Madison turned around to see that Sakura had walked right into the pond. Being distracted by Tommy, Madison forgot she was supposed to be guiding her.

"What's with Avalon?" Tommy asked curiously.

"She…just needs to take a swim," Madison tried answering. "So what's up?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that dance on Friday," Tommy explained bluntly. "Are…?"

Madison eagerly cut him off. "I'd love to!!"

Tommy clearly wasn't expecting an answer that fast. He started blushing.

"Then…I'll see you Friday?" he asked in a half-trance.

"Yeah, Friday," Madison responded in the same trance. Tommy walked off, but Madison was still enchanted by the boy. She had still completely forgotten about…

"Madison!!"

…SAKURA!! Madison turned around and saw Sakura desperately crying out for some help in the pond. She didn't know where to swim to.

"Sakura!" Madison shouted. "Just follow the sound of my voice. Swim this way."

Sakura may have been blind, but she could still swim like no one else could. She followed Madison's voice and swam over to her. She pulled Sakura out and saw she was breathing heavily from the sudden dip in the pond.

"Madison!" Sakura chided. "I thought you were guiding me! Why did you let me fall into that pond?!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Madison said sheepishly. "But you know how I get around Tommy."

"Yeah, I know," Sakura growled. "But you still…"

Silence. Kero flew out of Madison's pocket. He decided he'd be safer there than in a blind Sakura's pocket.

"You sense it, don't you?"

Madison gripped Sakura's arms. "Ok, just lead me to it."

Sakura started giving out directions. "Go forward…take a left…no, take a right…just keep going forward…take another left…go forward…forward…forward…OOF!!"

Madison was so wrapped up in following the directions that she didn't see that she led Sakura right into a tree. She saw she was holding her nose. To her relief, it didn't look broken.

"Are you all right?" Madison asked.

"More or less," Sakura answered. "But that's ok. Listen." Madison heard a buzzing noise. "We're here. I can hear it."

They stood their ground waiting for the Light Card to show itself. Then it appeared right in front of them.

"It's right there, Sakura," Madison pointed out. "Pull out your wand."

Sakura took out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" She had the wand in her hand and was ready…but…

"Sakura?" Kero sighed. "The card's over there."

Madison turned her around, but the Light Card was quick. It was already jumping around and fleeing from tree to tree. Madison pushed Sakura forward and tried to follow it. But Kero suddenly flew in front of her.

"Wait!" Kero shouted. "It may be trying to lure us into a trap. It's trying to lure us where there are many lights so it can try and blind us all the way it blinded Sakura."

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked.

Unlike most times, Madison had an idea on this one. "Come over here, Sakura. Wait right here and when I give the signal…" She whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded assuredly and took out one of the cards. Madison looked to make sure it was the right card and started making her way out. "Let's go, Kero."

"Wait a minute!" Kero said. "I didn't hear the plan."

"Just play along," Madison replied. "And stay right there, Sakura, until I give the signal."

Madison ran to the same parking lot where Sakura was blinded. She decided to lay out a challenge to the Light Card. Hopefully, this card had a big ego like the other ones.

"Come on, Light Card!" Madison shouted out. "You don't have to go and lay out an elaborate trap just for me. You don't even have to run away and lure me into this trap. Oh, wait. I get it now. It's because you KNOW you can't catch me!"

The Light Card became infuriated at that. It came out of its hiding place, a streetlamp, and started chasing after Madison. Madison and Kero started running the way they came.

"And how is us running away supposed to stop the Light Card?" Kero asked.

"Just keep running…or flying!" Madison responded. "You'll see!"

Madison continued running from the Light Card, but when she saw it was gaining on her, she decided to put her plan into action. She saw the tree nearest Sakura and started running in circles around it. The Light Card wasn't smart enough to cut her off, so it just kept chasing her in circles. That was the break Madison needed.

"Sakura! Now!"

Sakura pulled out the card that could stop the Light Card in its tracks. "Replay Card! Replay the light's last few seconds! Release and dispel! Replay Card!"

Madison could finally stop running because the Replay Card did its job. The Light Card was stuck replaying its last few seconds, meaning it continued to run in circles around the tree. It couldn't get out. Working fast, Madison guided Sakura towards the Light Card and held her wand up.

"Ok, Sakura," Madison said. "Seal it!"

Sakura held her wand towards the tree. "Light Card! Return to your power confined! Light Card!"

With a bright flash of light, the Light Card was finally sealed. After it was sealed, Madison cautiously approached Sakura. She saw that she had her eyes closed.

"S-Sakura…?"

* * *

Sakura was afraid to open her eyes. The card was sealed, but she still had her doubts. What if Kero was wrong? What if her blindness was permanent? Forget living as a Cardcaptor, how would she go on as just Sakura? She couldn't live her daily life if she were blind. But she had to put her fears behind her. Sakura opened her eyes…

…And saw the face of Madison. Sakura wasted no time. She immediately knocked Madison over with a huge hug.

"I can see! I can see! I'm not blind! I can see again!"

"I'm really happy for you, Sakura," Madison said. "But could you get off me?"

Sakura picked herself up and looked around her. She saw the trees, the plants, the lights, Kero…she had never been so happy to be able to see even the simplest of things. That night, she learned something. She wouldn't take her sight for granted again. She then went and gave Madison another hug, one that didn't knock her over this time.

"Thank you, Madison," Sakura said softly. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Madison didn't say anything. She just returned the hug.

* * *

"I've got to tell you, Kero. That was really scary."

Sakura was just lying on her bed, ready to turn in for the night. She was so relieved that she could see again. For one thing, she didn't know how awkward it would be to start a school week without any sight. But she looked at the bigger picture. How would she have lived the rest of her life if she were blind?

"But you beat it, didn't you, Sakura?" Kero pointed out.

"I know I did," Sakura agreed. "But…I just don't know."

"What don't you know about?"

"I was starting to think that I could take these 2nd Cards," Sakura went on. "But after what happened, I don't know anymore. Kero, I was actually blind. I was so scared that I would have to live like that for the rest of my life. I wish I had some help."

"I don't know what to tell you, Sakura," Kero replied. "There aren't any other Cardcaptors around here. I'm afraid you're still on your own."

"But…I don't think I can keep this up."

"Don't you give up, Sakura Avalon," Kero said sternly. "Yeah, I won't deny that being blind is probably one of the worst experiences you'll ever have. And I won't deny that something like that might happen again. But you have to rise above it. You're a Cardcaptor. You have to overcome these fears. Because face it, you're the only one who can stop these cards."

Sakura wished she could give up. But Kero was right. As much as she wanted him back, Li was still in Hong Kong. She was the world's only hope against these 2nd Cards. She couldn't give up.

Not as long as there were 2nd Cards on the loose.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	7. Part 7: The Ice Card

Author's Note: It's back to the norm. This part will be fully from Sakura's perspective.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, and Light

  


Sakura didn't think it was possible, but she was glad that Monday was here. Her weekend was finally over and it was one of the worst weekends of her life. It started when she made herself look like a total geek by spilling soda on the kissing Madison and Tommy just to bring out the Replay Card. Then the next night, she fought the Light Card and was left blind. She spent her whole Sunday blind as a bat. If it wasn't for Madison, she wouldn't have been able to seal the Light Card and get her sight back. Thankfully, that horrifying episode of her life was behind her.

But now it was time for Sakura to pick up where she left off.

"Oh, no! I'm late…AGAIN!"

* * *

Sakura started thinking about getting a better alarm clock. Again, she found herself scrambling to get to school. And she was even later than usual. Before she left, Sakura made sure to take the enveloped letter that Tori forgot to mail for her. After school, she would mail her letter to Li.

She thought about what she had written to Li. Surprisingly, in the entire letter she made no mention of the 2nd Cards. Sakura started thinking that it may have been out of ego. Or maybe it was because it had completely slipped her mind. The letter only contained one basic message. Sakura missed Li. She thought about what this meant. Did it really mean that Sakura had feelings for Li? No, that couldn't be it. Could it?

****DONG****

At the sound of that bell, Sakura forgot all her thoughts but one. How could she avoid being late? Then she saw it again. It was that same ramp. Would she risk it again? The first time she jumped the wall, she broke her leg. The second time, she nearly killed Tommy Canton. Maybe the third time would be the charm. That's what Sakura hoped.

She built up speed and headed for the ramp. She jumped the ramp and cleared the wall again. But once again her landing wasn't what she had hoped for. It wasn't on solid ground. Unfortunately for Sakura, she landed right on…

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

****SPLAT****

…wet cement.

* * *

Well, Sakura was finally ready to admit that jumping the wall just to get to school on time was a bad idea. Having everyone laugh at her because she was covered with cement was enough to convince her of that. But she was finally ready to go home, hopefully with no one pointing out…

"Sakura? Why are you covered in cement?"

Sakura groaned. Madison just had to come note the obvious. As long as she didn't remind her of the dangers of jumping the wall, though, she wouldn't be too mad.

"Sakura, you weren't trying to jump the wall again, were you?"

"So what if I was?" Sakura growled. "Don't you think I've learned my lesson by now?" 

"Calm down, Sakura," Madison said. "I just wanted to ask if you'd be staying for cheerleading practice."

"Actually…I've got something to do," Sakura said slowly.

Madison saw right past her. "It's about that letter, isn't it?"

"No!" Sakura snapped. She seemed to be caught in the lie, though. "Well, not exactly…ok, it is!"

"You feel something for Li, don't you Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura decided to avoid that question. "Look at the time. I have to be going. See you tomorrow." She quickly tried roller blading out.

"Sakura!" Madison called out. It was to no avail though. Sakura was gone. "Oh, Avalon."

* * *

As Sakura went down the street, she couldn't help but think about the letter. Was Madison right? Did Sakura really feel something for Li? She couldn't stand these feelings. They made her feel…she couldn't describe them.

"Hey! This isn't the way home."

Sakura knew that voice. He couldn't have done it again. But Sakura looked into her bag and saw that he did. Kero had stowed away in her backpack again. And if he was in her bag, then that meant…

"Oh, I get it," Kero continued from inside the backpack. "You're going to mail that letter to Shoran."

"Kero!" Sakura shouted. "You weren't supposed to see that!"

"Now I thought to myself, 'Kero? Why would Sakura be sending a letter to Li Shoran?' Then it hit me. You feel something for him, don't you?"

Sakura groaned. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?!"

"Asking you what, Avalon?"

Sakura abruptly turned around to see that Tommy Canton was standing behind her. This made her feel even more awkward than she already was.

"Uh…they keep asking me why I'm covered in cement," Sakura answered casually.

"Well, why are you covered in cement?"

"Don't ask!" Sakura snapped.

Tommy looked at her strangely. "O…k…anyway, I was hoping to find you here. I need to ask you something about Madison."

"What's that?"

"I know I'm taking her to the dance on Friday, but…"

"Wait!" Sakura cut him off. That was news to her. "You're taking Madison to the dance?"

"Didn't she tell you?" was Tommy's response. "Well, anyway, I need to ask if on Saturday you can take her to the park for me."

"What for?"

"Surprise picnic," Tommy answered. "And it'll be a bigger surprise if she has no idea about it. That's why I need you to get her to the park. She won't suspect anything if you take her."

"I guess I can do that."

"Thanks, Sakura," Tommy said ecstatically. "Don't forget." He started to run off.

Sakura sighed. In an instant, her Saturday was booked. But more than that, she had completely forgotten about the dance. And she doubted she could go anyway. Not with the 2nd Cards lurking about. She just decided to continue on her way.

* * *

With each passing day, Tommy couldn't help but notice that Sakura Avalon was a very strange girl. If she wasn't Madison's friend, then he'd have to wonder about her. Actually, he wondered about her anyway. There was something really weird about her. But if she could get Madison to the park on Saturday, then Tommy wouldn't say anything.

Of course, it was a while since he saw the 2nd Cards cause any trouble. And since he had nothing else to do for the rest of the day, he decided to have a 2nd Card cause a little excitement. He went into an alley and pulled out the book. And he used the book to call upon one of the 2nd Cards. And he knew just which one to use.

* * *

Finally getting to a mailbox, Sakura reached down into her backpack. She found that a little difficult since the cement had hardened. She almost felt like a statue. She opened the backpack, but saw that a small hand was handing her the envelope.

"Looking for this?" Kero asked, sticking his head. He grimaced when he saw Sakura. "Yeesh. What happened to you?"

Sakura angrily grabbed the letter out of the nosy Kero's hand. And she dropped it in the mailbox. It was finally done. The letter was headed to Hong Kong…and to Li. She turned around to leave but stopped.

"Kero?" Sakura called out. "I sense a 2nd Card."

Kero looked out from the backpack and tried to find out which one. "Do you know which one it is, Sakura?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura said slowly as she walked forward. That's when she slipped and fell. She got up and saw that in addition to cement, she was also covered in oil. She saw that the oil was all over the sidewalk and all over the street.

And she wasn't getting the worst of it. Cars soon began skidding and started crashing into each other. Trashcans were overflowing with oil. And plants were drenched. Sakura had a good idea what card this was, but it sounded a little far-fetched.

"It's…the…Oil Card?"

"Bingo!" Kero confirmed. "The Oil Card."

"Oil Card?" Sakura repeated. "There's an Oil Card? Isn't that a little ridiculous?"

"There's nothing ridiculous about the Oil Card," Kero shot back. "Oil can be a very dangerous thing. As you can see, it's not exactly harmless. Besides, Miss Avalon, when it comes to cards, you haven't begun to see ridiculous."

"I'll take your word for it," Sakura replied, not completely believing Kero. She took out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" With her wand in hand, she looked back at Kero. "So how do I bring out the Oil Card?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure. But I'd suggest cleaning up the oil."

"That should be easy," Sakura said confidently. She took out the Water Card. "Water Card! Flush out this oil! Release and dispel! Water Card!"

The Water Card released a flood of water and flushed the oil into the nearest sewer. Sakura was sure that this would bring out the Oil Card. Unfortunately, the oil kept on coming. The fire hydrant next to her even sprayed oil in Sakura's face.

"Haven't you learned that nothing's easy with these cards?" Kero asked. "Try something else!"

Sakura had to think about this. Then she planned a new strategy. She pulled out the Wind Card.

"Wind Card! Blow the oil into one spot! Release and dispel! Windy!"

The wind blew from four directions and blew all the oil into one abandoned alley. Then Sakura pulled out the Light Card.

"Light Card! Heat the oil! Release and dispel! Light Card!"

Kero saw the impending disaster. "Sakura, NO!!!"

It was too late. The Light Card's brightness created heat and lit the oil up. As expected, the oil ignited and created a huge flame. But Windy was still taking effect and the flame didn't go beyond the alley. Finally, Sakura pulled out the Water Card again.

"Water Card! Extinguish the flame! Release and dispel! Water Card!"

The Water Card flowed from above and extinguished the entire flame. Out of the remains came what appeared to be an oil creature. But after being ignited, all its energy was gone. This was Sakura's chance.

"Oil Card! Return to your power confined! Oil Card!"

The defeated Oil Card was now confined in its card. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. The mess was cleaned up and the only thing left was the remains of the damage the Oil Card caused.

"Ooh, who's going to clean this up?" Kero asked.

"I wouldn't want to be the one to clean this up," Sakura said. "That card caused a lot of damage, didn't it?"

"It sure did," Kero said nervously. "I…think we'd better go before anybody sees us here."

Sakura agreed with that notion. How awkward would it be if she was found by this disaster area? She grabbed her backpacked and went home.

* * *

"Oil Card. I can't believe there's even such a thing as an Oil Card."

"Well, believe it," Kero said. "And don't think that's as strange as they get. As you go on, you may find something even weirder than the Oil Card."

"It beats something like the Light Card."

"Don't be fooled, Sakura. Just because it seems like a silly card, doesn't make it any less dangerous."

Sakura hoped that wouldn't be the case. She couldn't take any more of these lethal cards. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's me, Madison."

"Madison, I've been meaning to call you." Sakura gave Kero a cold stare.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Girl talk." Kero flew over to his desk drawer.

"Anyway, Madison. I heard that Tommy asked you to the dance."

"He did! Sakura, I can't believe it! I can't wait! But I need to ask you a favor."

Sakura sighed. She couldn't take another favor. "Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to come with me to shop for a dress. I want to look perfect for Friday."

There didn't seem to be any harm in that. "Sure. We'll go tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sakura. And by the way, did you send that letter to Li?"

Sakura gasped. "Uh…y-yeah."

"What did you say in that letter, Sakura?"

"Uh…nothing! Oh, will you look at the time? I've got to go, Madison. See you tomorrow."

"Avalon! Don't you dare hang up on…"

****CLICK****

Sakura sighed again. She couldn't keep denying this. But she didn't know if she felt anything for Li. She didn't know what she felt. And frankly, she didn't know what to feel.

But maybe she would know…if Li ever came back.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	8. Part 8: The Thief Card

Author's Note: No author's note this time. I haven't much to say this time. I'll just say thank you to all who have read and especially those who have reviewed. The reviews have encouraged me to continue this and without them, I don't know where I'd be.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, and Oil

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 8**

  


All Sakura could do was wait. She couldn't go home yet, since she agreed to go with Madison while she shopped for a dress. She couldn't believe that the dance was this Friday…and Sakura completely forgot. She didn't have anyone to go with. It was just as well, though. Chances were, she'd find herself chasing after another 2nd Card anyway. Finally, she saw Madison coming out.

"You came out a lot slower than usual," Sakura pointed out.

"I…sort of ran into Tommy back there," Madison said.

Sakura shook her head. "You two have really hit it off. It wasn't even a week ago where you would just be completely out of it whenever you saw him, and you don't…" Sakura quickly corrected herself. "…You do it…a lot less."

"I know, I really like him, Sakura," Madison replied. "Especially now that I've gotten to know him. That's why I want to look good for him at the dance on Friday."

Sakura envied Madison just a little bit. She seemed a lot happier now since she got together with Tommy. She was a lot more cheerful than usual…and that's saying something.

"So did you send that letter to Li?" Madison asked.

"That's none of your business," Sakura snapped.

"Come on, Sakura. You can tell me."

Just then, a voice sounded from Sakura's backpack. "I can tell you."

Sakura quickly turned to her backpack, immediately recognizing the voice. "Don't you ever stay home anymore?!"

"I can't help it if I just happen to find my way to your backpack," Kero said from inside the backpack. "I always seem to get lost while trying to find the kitchen."

"Kero! Don't give me that!" Sakura shouted. "You just want to follow me around!"

"Never mind her, Kero," Madison said. "She's just in a bad mood. So did she send the letter to Li?"

"It took us a few hours, but she did," Kero answered. "It didn't help that we encountered the Oil Card on the way. I don't even know why sent went to all the trouble. I mean, she didn't say a thing about the 2nd Cards. Oh, wait. I remember now. She has feelings for him."

Sakura started getting irritated. She swung her backpack at a nearby tree. "Oops. Sorry, Kero. I didn't see that tree. I hope I didn't break anything!"

"Ok, Miss Avalon," Kero said painfully. "You can deny it all you want. But you're not fooling anybody. Why don't you just admit it?"

"There's nothing to admit!" Sakura snapped. "I have no feelings for Li other than friendship." Sakura thought about what she just said. Why did she feel so terrible about what she just said? Why did it feel like…such a lie?

"You can't hide your feelings forever, Sakura Avalon," Madison frowned. "I know you can't hide how you really feel for too long. You'll fall apart if you do."

"I'm falling apart as it is," Sakura growled. "These last two weeks have been the worst days of my life. I was just living my life as Sakura Avalon, an average and NORMAL seventh grade girl. But suddenly, I'm called to be a Cardcaptor again. And since then, I've been hurled hundreds of feet in the air, I've been hit with boiling hot water, I've been thrown into the pond and almost drowned, and I've even been blind! And I don't need anyone telling me what I feel! Because I don't know what I feel! So just DROP IT!!!"

Madison and Kero said nothing more. Sakura hated to have to yell like that, but she was really conflicted inside. If she did have to deal with her feelings, she would do it on her own. Besides, she didn't come here to get grilled. She came to help Madison buy a dress…for the dance.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw Madison. The blue dress made her look absolutely stunning. It was perfect.

"That's the one," Sakura said ecstatically. "It is so you! I love it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know Tommy will love it."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Look at yourself. You look beautiful."

It went on like that for a few minutes. Sakura could have sworn she heard Kero sigh from inside her backpack.

"I knew I should have stayed home."

Ignoring Kero's comment, Sakura and Madison went off to pay off the dress. Being as rich as she was, Sakura knew Madison would have her credit card on her. She didn't leave home without it…not anymore, anyway.

After charging it, they left the store. Sakura had never seen Madison so excited over a dress. But she knew why. It wasn't as much the dress as much as who it was for.

"I don't think I'll ever see a dress as nice as this one," Madison said.

"I know," Sakura agreed. "It's beautiful. I wish I had one like that."

"I can't believe it," Madison added. "It's a one of a kind. And it's all mine!"

Madison held the box containing the dress up proudly.

****ZIP****

Just then, a brown blur dashed by her. Madison's smile quickly faded as she noticed that the box was gone. It was literally taken right from her hands in the blink of an eye. Sakura didn't even see anyone take it.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

Kero flew out of the backpack. "What? What'd I miss?"

"M-My d-dress," Madison squealed. "It's gone! WHO TOOK IT?!"

Sakura never saw Madison turn that shade of red before. But then she heard something else.

****ZIP****

That sound came from behind her. Sakura turned around to see that her backpack was gone.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "Someone stole my backpack!"

"It was just there a second ago," Madison pointed out. "I didn't even see anyone take it."

****ZIP****

Madison felt a big weight taken off her shoulder. She immediately noticed why. Sakura saw it too. Something had stolen Madison's purse right off her shoulder.

"This is getting weird," Sakura said.

"It's getting weirder," Kero said from Sakura's pocket. "Look around you."

Sakura looked around the store to see that many things were being stolen. The stolen merchandise ranged from dresses, to furniture, to even trash off the ground. And the bandit seemed to strike like lightning. All Sakura could make out was a brown blur.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sakura?" Kero called out.

Sakura didn't notice it at first, but she did sense it. "It's a 2nd Card. But I don't get it. Why would a 2nd Card be stealing things?"

"Maybe that's just it," Kero answered. "Think about it. What card would steal things?"

Sakura had a hunch…but it didn't sound right. "I don't know."

"Come on, Sakura," Kero said. "It's obviously the Thief Card."

"Thief Card?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "There's a Thief Card?"

"Yes there's a Thief Card," Madison answered for her. "And it's got my dress!"

"Any ideas on how to draw it out?" Sakura asked Kero.

"First things first," Kero replied. "You have to slow it down before you can seal it."

Sakura thought about what she could do. She didn't have any cards that would slow anything down. But then she thought about the card's nature. It was a Thief Card. It had to steal. That's when it hit her.

"I've got an idea! But I'm going to need some help. Madison…?"

* * *

Now in an abandoned alley, Sakura stationed Madison somewhere in the middle where she could be seen. Sakura placed a huge box in her hand for her to hold. This would work perfectly.

"Tell me again why I'm holding this giant box, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"It's very simple, Madison," Sakura answered casually. "The Thief Card just can't go on unless it steals something. And from what I see out of it, it'll steal just about anything. So I've left it something to steal. And I need you to be the bait."

"Bait?!"

"Just relax, Madison," Sakura said calmly. "I'll be right behind this dumpster when it gets here." She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

Madison looked a little nervous, but Sakura was feeling confident as she waited with her wand in her hand. The Thief Card wouldn't stand a chance if all went according to plan. And just as Sakura planned, the Thief Card was coming. She could see it coming from two streets down and in a split-second, it was all over the box.

****ZIP****

The Thief Card struck and the box and was gone. Now she had to put the rest of her elaborate plan into action.

"Just sit tight, Madison," Sakura called out. She pulled out the Oil Card. "Oil Card! Create a slick of oil! Release and dispel! Oil Card!"

A huge trail of oil formed right in front of Madison. Continuing her plan, Sakura pulled out the Hole Card.

"Hole Card! Create a pothole at the end of that trail! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

The Hole Card created a large hole. Sakura could now see that the path of oil led right into that hole. To finish her plan off, she pulled out the Replay Card.

"Replay Card! Restore the time to one minute ago! Release and dispel! Replay Card!"

When the Replay Card took effect, the box was back in Madison's hand. And the Thief Card was back in its place two streets down. It came running towards Madison and took the box again. But this time, it hit the oil slick and started slipping and sliding. It continued to slide until it fell into the hole created by the Hole Card. The Thief Card was out cold and never knew what hit it.

Sakura ran up to the hole and saw the fallen Thief Card. Then she saw its form. It looked like a giant brown rat.

Kero nodded. "Uh huh. Just as I thought. The Thief Card's a real pack rat. Go ahead and seal it, Sakura."

Sakura pulled out her wand. "Thief Card! Return to your power confined! Thief Card!"

The Thief Card was now in its card and contained. Then Sakura looked over at Madison. She had the box containing her dress back. And her purse was on her shoulder again. Sakura looked behind her to see that her backpack was restored. She imagined that everything was the way it was before this pack rat struck.

"This isn't getting any easier," was all Sakura say.

* * *

"Is Madison still excited over that dress?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't see why she wouldn't be. It's a great dress. And I know she'll look just beautiful at the dance on Friday."

Sakura thought about Friday. She knew it would be a night Madison would never forget. But Sakura wished she had someone to share that night with as well. But she remembered that she would most likely end up chasing after another 2nd Card.

"I've got to congratulate you on that capture, Sakura," Kero said. "It was a great way to put the Oil Card into use. I told you that oil could be dangerous."

"These 2nd Cards are getting a lot stranger," Sakura replied. "Not that I'm against that sort of thing. I'd rather see that than see something that could blind me again."

Kero shook his head. "Believe me, Sakura. They'll get stranger. But don't think that we're finished with the really dangerous cards either. There are still plenty of those out there."

Sakura sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Now I feel stupid for not telling Li about the cards."

"You've got to tell me, Sakura," Kero said nosily. "If you didn't tell Shoran about the 2nd Cards, then what DID you write him about?"

"Will you look at the time? It's time for you to go to sleep, Kero!"

Sakura grabbed Kero and tossed him in his desk drawer. She made sure to lock it.

"Sakura! You can't just leave me in here! You've got to tell me!"

"Good night, Kero."

"Ugh…oh, Avalon."

Sakura wasn't ready to tell anybody about that letter yet. She first wanted to wait and see if Li got it. And it could be a few weeks before that letter got to him in Hong Kong. Hopefully he would write her back.

Hopefully, he felt the same way she did.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	9. Part 9: The Ice Card

Author's Note: I know this would have been a perfect place to bring Li back. It didn't hit me until just now. But it is still not his time yet…

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, and Thief

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 9**

  


It was finally Friday night. Everyone was getting ready for the big dance, including Madison. But Sakura wouldn't be dancing that night. Earlier in the day, she had encountered the latest 2nd Card, the Ice Card. But Sakura couldn't seal it and it got away. Now with the Ice Card still on the loose, Kero's got Sakura working every minute to find it. But Sakura decided to take a break. She went to go see Madison before she left for the dance.

She stopped in front of Madison's door and knocked. Madison came and answered. She was wearing the blue dress she had bought earlier in the week. Sakura had never seen Madison this stunning before.

"Hi, Sakura," Madison said. "I heard everything. Come in."

"You did?" Sakura asked, walking in the door. "How did you know?"

"Look right there," Madison said, pointing to the T.V.

Sakura saw that the Ice Card had left a lot of damage. The streets were literally iced. The trees were frozen and the leaves had fallen off. And the park's pond was frozen solid.

Sakura sighed. "So you know I have to do something about this."

Madison nodded. "But I have something for you." She went into her room and came out with a parka. But it was a lot flashier than the average parka. It's Christmas red color was very bright and pretty. And it was perfect for hunting something as cold as the Ice Card.

Sakura took the costume and ran into Madison's room. A few minutes later, Sakura came out wearing the bright red parka. She immediately noticed the contrast in clothes between her and Madison.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked casually.

"Wait!" Madison cried out. She pulled out her video camera. "Smile!" 

Sakura couldn't help but strike a pose. She would give Madison one thing to film before she left.

"Sakura," Kero called from inside the pocket. "We've got to go."

Sakura looked up at Madison. "What time is he coming?"

"He should be here at…" Madison looked at her watch and gasped. "…Any minute. You've got to go!"

Sakura was practically pushed out the door by Madison and couldn't even get off a 'have a good time'. But it was just as well, since she had a card to chase.

* * *

This was it. This was the moment of truth for Tommy Canton. He cautiously approached Madison Taylor's front door. He sighed. This was nerve-racking. He was so nervous, he couldn't remember if he had recalled the 2nd Cards or not. But he didn't think about that, though. He just brought himself to knock on Madison's door.

Madison answered the door and Tommy was completely stunned. She looked absolutely amazing and he was really left speechless. He couldn't describe how Madison looked.

"Hi, Tommy."

Tommy paused before answering. "Hi, Madison. You look…really beautiful."

Madison seemed to be just as captivated as Tommy. That really surprised him.

"Thanks…s-shall we go?"

"Y-Yeah."

Tommy put his arm around Madison and headed out. This night would be perfect. Nothing would go wrong, not this time. Especially since that clumsy Sakura Avalon wouldn't be there. But that puzzled him though.

Why would Avalon miss this night?

* * *

"Ok, all I have to do is just have to follow the path of destruction."

Sakura saw all the damage the Ice Card had caused in the park. But the ice looked fresh and wasn't even close to melting, so she knew it couldn't have gone far. As much as she hated it, she knew this was how her Friday would end up. Instead of being at the dance like everyone else, she had to go out and hunt for a 2nd Card. Sometimes, it was the worst thing in the world to be a Cardcaptor.

Sakura kept on following the trail until she reached the park's pond. It was still frozen over. But the trail didn't go any further. She stopped and looked around.

"See anything?" Kero asked.

"The trail stops here," Sakura pointed out. Suddenly, she saw a mask on the ground. It looked like the kind of mask worn by a revolutionary like the one in that American story, Zorro. She took the mask and put it on.

"How do I look, Kero?"

Kero shook his head. He even chuckled. "It makes you look mysterious. It might come in handy if we're ever seen."

"Yeah, but what are the odds of that happening," Sakura said. Suddenly, she heard a buzzing sound. "Kero…do you hear something?"

Kero looked up. "DUCK!!"

Sakura just barely ducked in time. A beam of ice just missed her by inches. She looked up to see the Ice Card in its form. It looked like a fierce, white wolfman. When it saw that it missed, it started fleeing. It jumped up and bounced from tree to tree.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sakura shouted. She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" With her wand in hand. she quickly gave chase.

The Ice Card tried to strike again. It shot another beam of ice at Sakura. She managed to dodge it just in time. She looked behind her to see that the beam had struck a bush. It was now completely engulfed in ice. Sakura couldn't waste any more time with this Ice Card. She pulled out the Fly Card.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

Sakura got on the Fly Card and flew up to the treetops. She now looked the Ice Card in the eye. But it didn't give up. It started shooting ice beams at Sakura, but she was able to fly above and below them. Then it shot one in the air and ran off.

Sakura was confused on that one. "Hmm…it didn't even get close that time."

Kero looked up. "Look out!"

Sakura looked up to see a large ice cube falling right above her. She couldn't move in time. It fell right on top of her, knocking her off the Fly Card. She quickly pulled out the Wind Card.

"Wind Card! Break my fall! Release and dispel! Windy!"

She just barely released the Wind Card before she hit the ground. A tornado was all that kept Sakura from colliding with the ground. She picked herself up and looked back at where the Ice Card last was. It was sure leaving its mark. There was a frozen trail of trees signifying where the Ice Card last was. She ran to follow the trail that eventually led her out into the street. Just then, Kero made a grim revelation.

"Uh, Sakura? Does this trail look familiar to you?"

Sakura thought about that. The street certainly looked familiar. But at first, she couldn't put her finger on it. Then it hit her…and the answer horrified her.

"No…he's going to the school. The Ice Card's headed straight for the dance!"

* * *

So far it had been the best night of Madison's life. She's never had so much fun, but sadly the dance was coming to a close. She wondered how Sakura was faring with the Ice Card. She felt bad that her best friend had to miss this night to hunt a 2nd Card.

But there were times where Madison had completely forgotten about Sakura. She had been so wrapped up in Tommy. And she wouldn't want to forget the last dance of the night.

"Madison," Tommy said suddenly. "I've…got to step out for a minute. I'll be right back."

Tommy stepped out into the men's room while Madison looked out at the door. Something in her wanted to believe that Sakura would walk in that door, but she doubted it. But something else did walk in the door. Everything stopped at the sight of a large, white wolfman. And it started throwing ice beams. Madison immediately knew that it was the Ice Card.

But no one had any time to react. The Ice Card immediately engulfed everything in ice…including the people…and Madison.

* * *

Tommy could have sworn he heard something. He quickly rushed out of the men's room and ran back to the dance floor, but saw a sight that horrified him. Everyone was frozen solid. All he saw was a large, white wolfman. It was the Ice Card. Tommy couldn't believe it. Of all the times to have one of his cards make trouble, why did it have to happen tonight?

Then he saw a sight that horrified him. He saw Madison…and she was frozen, like an ice cube. The look of fear on her face broke Tommy's heart. What had he done? Could he really control these cards?

"Hold it, Ice Card!"

Tommy stood behind the men's room door as he looked to see that someone came in. She held a wand in her hand and wore a strange red parka and a mask. It had to be that Cardcaptor who was sealing the 2nd Cards. For once, Tommy was glad she was here. But this was also the first time he got a good look at her. But he couldn't make out who was behind that mask.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Sakura asked Kero.

"I don't know if we have anything that can contain ice," Kero answered.

Sakura suddenly remembered what happened a few weeks ago. When she fought the Water Card, it tried to boil her by raising its temperature. Maybe she could do the same with the Ice Card. She pulled out the Water Card.

"Water Card! Raise your temperature to boiling! Release and dispel! Water Card!"

Sakura's wand shot out a stream of boiling hot water at the Ice Card. But the Ice Card shot an ice beam at it and froze the stream. Sakura groaned. Did nothing come easy with these cards?

"Any other ideas?" Kero asked.

Sakura did have one more idea…but it was risky. In fact, it could leave her reliving a nightmare. But there was no other choice. She had to try it. Sakura pulled out the Light Card.

Kero realized what was going to happen. "Sakura, no! You can't…!"

"Just close your eyes, Kero," Sakura responded. "Light Card! Illuminate the room! Release and dispel! Light Card!"

As soon as the Light Card began to take effect, Sakura covered her face. Even with her eyes covered, the Light Card was still extremely bright. It was a long thirty seconds, but the light finally dimmed down. Sakura opened her eyes to see that the Ice Card couldn't react in time. It was stumbling around, blinded by the Light Card.

Sakura ran up to it with the wand. "Ice Card! Return to your power confined! Ice Card!"

The Ice Card was now sealed and in Sakura's hand. She breathed a sigh of relief, but saw that it was all she had time for. The ice was starting to melt.

"Uh…Sakura?" Kero said, watching the ice melt. "I think it's time we take our leave."

Sakura nodded and ran out of the school. She wouldn't want anyone to find her there. There'd be too many questions.

Besides, Sakura just wanted to go home.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the dance had ended. But Tommy wasn't ready to get any sleep just yet. He had to think about all that's happened. The last thing he expected to see was one of the 2nd Cards creating trouble at the dance. And he certainly didn't think it would freeze all the people there.

But he had to think about the destruction it caused. Even Madison was placed in danger, and Tommy couldn't stand that. He couldn't stand to see Madison in danger. For once, he was happy that Cardcaptor was there to seal the card. Maybe it was time for him to admit that he couldn't control the 2nd Cards. Maybe he should admit that it was a power he shouldn't tamper with.

But he shook that thought off. The 2nd Cards held tremendous power, a power that Tommy couldn't…and wouldn't give up.

He would just be more careful next time.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better, Madison?"

Sakura had to call Madison to see if she was all right. She was relieved to hear that she was fine. But the Ice Card had left its mark. It left Madison with a bad cold.

"I-I'm feeling better, Sakura. AH-CHOO!! Really, I am. I'm just glad Tommy didn't get caught by that Ice Card. It was a good thing he went to the men's room. AH-CHOO!! It's a good thing you finally sealed that card. AH-CHOO!!"

Sakura cringed. "You sound terrible, Madison. I think you should take…" Sakura paused. She suddenly remembered the promise she made to Tommy. "…a walk in the park. In fact, you should do that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Madison repeated. "AH-CHOO!! Why would you want me to go to the park tomorrow? AH-CHOO!!"

"Trust me," Sakura replied. "It'll do you good. Just meet me there tomorrow at noon."

Madison sighed…with her nose congested. "Ok, Sakura. I'll meet you there tomorrow. AH-CHOO!!"

"Great. I'll see you there."

Sakura hung up. She didn't know if she did the right thing, though. She wanted to keep the promise she made to Tommy, but she couldn't help but think about Madison. She sounded really sick. Sakura could only hope she felt better.

If not, then tomorrow would be a very awkward day.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	10. Part 10: The Fog Card

Author's Note: Wow. I can't believe I'm already on 10. It only seems like a few days ago that I started on 1. And to think…it's not over yet.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, and Ice

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 10**

  


Saturday was here, but Sakura wished she were home right now. She had just picked up Madison and immediately she felt terrible for it. Madison still had a bad cold from the night before.

Last night should have been the best night of Madison's life. But Sakura let the Ice Card get away and it found its way into the dance. While Sakura scrambled to find it, the Ice Card froze everybody, including Madison. Sakura eventually sealed the Ice Card and everyone thawed out. But Madison was left with a bad cold…and Sakura imagined that everyone else probably had a cold too.

But Sakura had a promise to keep. She promised Tommy earlier in the week that she would take Madison out into the park for a surprise picnic. But Madison looked like she should have been in bed. She was a total wreck.

"You don't feel better, Madison?" Sakura asked desperately.

"I-I d-do, Sakura," Madison answered weakly. "AH-CHOO!!"

Sakura hung her head down. She couldn't believe she was doing this. They continued walking into the park and Sakura led Madison around. She was hoping that Madison would recover a little bit during the walk, but it was useless. She was sounding worse.

"Sakura, I don't know…AH-CHOO…why you brought me out here," Madison finally said. "But…"

She stopped. She saw it. There was Tommy. And he had the picnic set up. Madison was shocked to say the least.

"H-Hi, Madison," Tommy said. "You look…you look…are you feeling ok?"

Madison didn't say anything. She just glared at Sakura. "Can I see you over here?"

Madison dragged Sakura behind a tree where Tommy couldn't see them. This was exactly what Sakura was afraid of. Madison turned completely red…and it wasn't from a fever.

"You…you…you…How could YOU?!"

"Madison, I'm sorry," Sakura squealed. "I didn't know you'd be sick and I already promised Tommy."

"Sakura! This is humiliating!" Madison shouted. "I can't see Tommy like this! I'm a total wreck! AH-CHOO!!"

"Please, Madison," Sakura said, now feeling ashamed. "If you really feel sick, at least tell him. I don't want to look like I broke my promise."

"AH-CHOO!! You want me to walk up to him LIKE THIS?! I can't believe you'd do this to me, Avalon! What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be my friend!!"

Just then, Tommy walked up behind the tree. "Madison, is there something wrong?"

Madison gasped and turned around. "AH-CHOO!! Tommy, I'm sorry. This is really sweet that you'd surprise me like this. But I just feel really…AH-CHOO!! I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, Madison," Tommy cut her off. "You should go home and get some rest. You sound like you really need it. In fact, I'll walk you home. Just wait for me and I'll be right there."

Madison walked over to another tree. Sakura was about to follow her, but Tommy held her back.

"What's wrong with you, Avalon?!" Tommy asked angrily. "I can't you brought her to me like this!"

"What? You're the one who wanted her here!" Sakura shot back.

"But not like this!" Tommy snapped. "Don't you have any common sense?! I can't believe you!"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Sakura conceded. "I'll just take her…"

"I'LL take her home," Tommy interrupted. "You worry about yourself right now, Avalon. I'll worry about Madison."

Tommy walked out and walked out with Madison, holding hands. Sakura was left behind…and alone. She felt terrible. She didn't want to admit it, but Tommy was right. She shouldn't have brought Madison out here in her condition.

"Kero, I feel awful," Sakura said to her pocket. "What was I thinking? Kero? Kero? Where'd you go?"

Sakura looked in her pocket and saw that Kero wasn't there. Then she looked over to Tommy's picnic basket. He had forgotten in all the fuss over getting Madison home. And she could hear someone gobbling the food. She walked over to the picnic basket and looked inside.

"Kero! What are you doing?"

Kero looked up. He seemed to be digging in on all the food in the picnic basket.

"Well, we can't just let this food go to waste," Kero said. "That would be a crime against nature. So as long as Madison and what's-his-name aren't going to do anything with it, then somebody has to step in and eat it. Come on, Sakura. You made a mistake and you feel terrible. So why not bury you're sorrows in a sandwich?"

Sakura sighed. She just reached in and grabbed a ham sandwich. There was certainly no harm in eating the food.

* * *

Sakura couldn't get Madison and Tommy off her mind. A day had passed and Madison refused to talk to her. She wouldn't answer the phone and she wouldn't let her in her house. She was definitely angry with her. And Sakura started to think the anger was justified. She thought about that while she roller bladed down the street.

"I still feel awful, Kero," Sakura said to her pocket. "I've never seen Madison this mad at me. I think she hates me."

"Don't say that, Sakura," Kero tried saying. "I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I don't think so, Kero," Sakura said cynically. "She really likes Tommy and I almost messed everything up. I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Sakura…"

"Unless…" Sakura cut him off. She got a blank stare on her face. Kero seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Sakura? You're not thinking about what I think you are, are you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, you can't give that to her now," Kero said. "It's supposed to be her birthday present. And her birthday's three months away."

"It'll leave me plenty of time to find something else," Sakura shot back. "Besides, I can't stand seeing Madison like this. I really messed up big time and I have to make up for it."

Kero sighed. "I hope you start saving up now for that birthday present."

Sakura was about to say something, but she gasped. She was blading through the street, but she suddenly hit a lot of fog. She couldn't stop herself and eventually hit a wall. Sakura tried to get up, but could barely see anything. She was surrounded by fog. She touched her pocket and noticed that Kero had fallen out.

"Kero? Where are you?"

"Sakura! I can't see you! Where'd you go?"

Sakura stumbled around trying to find Kero. The fog was extremely thick and she couldn't see a thing. So it came as no surprise to Sakura when…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

…She fell into an open manhole. She picked herself up and tried cleaning herself up. She almost retched at the odor of the sewer. She climbed out of the manhole, but couldn't get any farther. She still couldn't see and she had no idea where Kero was.

"Sakura! Where are you?"

"I'm over here, Kero!" 

"Marco…"

"Polo…"

"Marco…"

"Polo…"

It went on like that for a while. But there was no success. Kero and Sakura still couldn't find each other. They just continued to stumble around and Sakura even hit a few trees. Sakura couldn't believe there was this much fog. In fact…this much fog wasn't natural. Then she got that sense again.

"Kero? It's a 2nd Card, isn't it?"

"You should be the one telling me, Cardcaptor," Kero replied. "But it sure looks like a card to me. It looks like the Fog Card."

"The Fog Card," Sakura repeated. "I could have thought of that. But it sounded a little strange."

"Sakura…?"

"I know! The 2nd Cards get stranger. I know. So how do I find it?"

"You can't even find me!" Kero shouted. "How do you expect to find the Fog Card?"

"I have a good idea," Sakura said. She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" Sakura had her wand in her hand. "Hang onto something, Kero!"

"Wait!" Kero paused. "Ok, go ahead."

Sakura pulled out the Wind Card. "Wind Card! Blow away this fog! Release and dispel! Windy!"

The Wind Card started blowing away all the fog. Sakura could finally see clearly in front of her and she saw Kero hanging on for dear life on a pole. She quickly ran to the pole and stuffed Kero in her pocket. The wind continued to blow, but the fog seemed to overcome the strong winds and overtake it.

"Ok, that didn't work," Sakura admitted. "Any other ideas?"

Kero thought about that. "Heat can dissipate fog. Is there anything that can raise the temperature?"

Sakura couldn't think of anything at first. Then she got an idea. She pulled out the Oil Card.

"Oil Card! Create a pool of oil! Release and dispel! Oil Card!"

A pool of oil formed around the fog, but Sakura couldn't see it. Then she pulled out the Light Card.

"Light Card! Raise the oil's temperature! Release and dispel! Light Card!"

Sakura let it go and covered her eyes. The Light Card let off a lot of heat and eventually it got to the oil. The oil soon ignited creating a fire. The fog started to clear and Sakura could finally see her target. It was a walking gray horn. Upon seeing Sakura, it started to run away. Sakura pulled out the Ice Card.

"Ice Card! Freeze that horn! Release and dispel! Ice Card!"

The Ice Card shot out an ice beam at the running Fog Card and it literally became an ice cube. Sakura ran up to the frozen Fog Card and prepared to seal it.

"Fog Card! Return to your power confined! Fog Card!"

The Fog Card was sealed in its card. Sakura started feeling proud…then she smelled smoke. She abruptly turned around to see a huge fire. She forgot about the oil she ignited. Already, she could hear sirens. Firefighters were already on the seen.

"I…think it's time to go," Kero said nervously.

Sakura could only run. She messed up big on this one. But it could've been worse.

What if she had been seen?

* * *

It was Sunday night. By all logic, Sakura should have been getting some sleep and getting ready for school tomorrow. But she couldn't sleep yet. She still felt horrible about what happened with Madison. She had to make it up to her and she had to do it now.

Sakura got a break when she was actually allowed in her house. But she didn't see much luck when she went to Madison's room. Sakura knocked on Madison's door, but she got no answer.

"Madison, it's me, Sakura. Please open the door. I'm really sorry. And I want to make it up to you."

Madison opened the door and glared at Sakura. "You have no idea how humiliating that could have been, Avalon."

"I'm really sorry," Sakura said again. She pulled out a gift-wrapped package. "I got you something to make up for it."

All the anger in Madison's eyes went away in that instant. "Sakura…you didn't have to do this."

"I know you're really mad at me," Sakura continued. "So I wanted to give this to you now. It was for your birthday in three months, but I don't think it can wait until then."

Madison took the package and unwrapped it. She opened the box and her face immediately lit up at the sight. It was a brand new video camera. Madison's face suddenly filled with tears.

"Will you please forgive me, Madison?" Sakura asked desperately.

Madison almost broke down completely. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I didn't mean anything and I know you were only trying to help. Of course I'll forgive you. And I promise I won't worry you like that again."

Sakura sighed. Hopefully, she would think a little clearer next time. But for now, she was just glad that Madison had forgiven her.

Maybe by tomorrow, this would all be a forgotten episode.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	11. Part 11: The Lightning Card

Author's Note: Thanks to all the responses I've gotten so far. I know this may be getting a bit repetitive, but it will pick up soon...

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, and Fog

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 11**

  


Sakura had a hectic weekend. Her fight with Madison thankfully didn't last. And they managed to patch up whatever strain was left on their friendship. Now Sakura was ready to start a new week. Of course, she would end up starting the week off the exact same way she always did nowadays.

"Oh no! I'm late!!"

* * *

Sakura went as fast as she could to get to school. She jumped over each open manhole and ducked under each branch to try to get there on time. She wouldn't be late again.

****DONG****

"Not again!" Sakura shouted to herself.

By now, Sakura knew the routine. When she saw the ramp, she didn't even bother asking herself this time or think about the consequences of what could happen. She just headed straight for the it. She went as fast as her roller blades could take her. She jumped the ramp and cleared the wall again. Sakura started to think that jumping the wall was getting easier. But despite a good landing, Sakura wasn't home free. Because she didn't see…

"LOOK OUT!!!"

****CRASH****

…the construction workers. But she didn't hit them. Sakura instead went head first into the steel beam they were carrying between them. It was all she remembered before it all went black.

* * *

"So you're feeling better?"

"A lot better than I was a few hours ago," Sakura answered Madison, still holding her head. "I just can't believe I recovered that quickly. How long was I out?"

"At least an hour," Madison replied. "Oh, Avalon. Won't you ever learn not to jump the wall?"

"I've learned my lesson," Sakura said casually.

Madison glared at her cynically.

"What? I mean it this time," Sakura whined. "I won't do it again."

"It could have worse," Madison conceded. "You could have broken your leg again and you wouldn't be able to perform."

Sakura looked at Madison curiously. "Perform? For what?"

"Don't you remember?" Madison asked. "Our English class is putting on a performance of _Romeo and Juliet_. And we have to audition today."

Sakura groaned. "Oh, I forgot all about that. Madison, I'm not ready."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Sakura," Madison said comfortingly. "But of course you won't get the part of Juliet. I know that'll be me."

"You would make a great Juliet," Sakura said teasingly. "And I have a feeling I know who your Romeo would be."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Madison said innocently.

"Of course you don't," Sakura said in the same tone.

Inside, Sakura groaned again. She wasn't ready for this. She completely forgot about the auditions. Why couldn't summer already be here? It seemed like the longest May of her life.

* * *

"I choked!"

Sakura kept repeating that all day, even as she and Madison were walking through the park. Her audition didn't go exactly as planned.

"Come on, Sakura," Madison said assuredly. "You didn't do that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Sakura asked. "I stunk it up. Shakespeare's probably rolling over in his grave."

"I think you're being hard on yourself," Madison replied. "You did great."

"You really think so?" Sakura asked.

Madison nodded. "I know you did great, but I know that I'll get the part of Juliet."

"That's true," Sakura responded. "You were a lot better, Madison. You're a natural. And I think Tommy's definitely going to be cast as Romeo."

Sakura wished she hadn't said that. That got Madison in a trance. Sakura tried waving her hand in her face, but there was no response. She was out of it.

Sakura sighed. "Well, you'd be better as Juliet anyway. I know I couldn't play that part. And I wouldn't want to with Tommy as Romeo."

"Saving him for me," Madison realized. "That's sweet of you, Sakura."

"No…problem…" Sakura paused. She stopped in her tracks.

"Sakura?" Madison asked in concern. "What is it?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She only pointed in front of her. Madison looked in front of her and gasped. The trees were on fire. And lightning was striking the park, even though there were no clouds in the sky. The park was now deserted.

"Lightning with no clouds?" Sakura asked herself. "It's a 2nd Card. I know it is."

"Did I hear someone say 2nd Card?" a voice called out from Sakura's backpack. Kero came flying out.

"For once, I'm glad you stowed away," Sakura said. "We've got a 2nd Card out here."

"But which one?" Madison asked.

Sakura thought about that. "I think it's a safe bet to say that it's the Lightning Card."

"Lightning Card?" Kero repeated. "You'd better be careful, Sakura. The Lightning Card is one of the more dangerous of the 2nd Cards."

Sakura pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

Sakura had the wand in her hand and boldly stepped forward. The lightning suddenly stopped striking. She looked around her to try and find it. But all she could see were the burning trees, Kero, and Madison who was holding her new video camera up.

"Where'd it go?" Sakura asked.

Just then, Madison pointed behind her. "Look out!!"

Sakura abruptly turned around and saw the Lightning Card. It was in the form of a walking yellow lizard. Its appearance was fearsome and it sparked electricity in its scaly fingertips. It immediately shot a bolt of lightning at Sakura. She just barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Kero…" Sakura called out. "Any ideas?"

"I can't think of anything!" Kero shouted. "Try stalling it."

The Lightning Card shot another bolt of lightning at Sakura. She managed to dodge it, but saw where the lightning hit. It struck another nearby tree and ignited it. The park was literally being destroyed and Sakura knew she had to do something. She pulled out the Ice Card.

"Ice Card! Freeze our adversary! Release and dispel! Ice Card!"

The Ice Card release a fierce ice beam and nailed the Lightning Card. The Lightning Card was frozen in its tracks. Seemingly subdued, Sakura ran to seal the Lightning Card.

"Lightning Card! Re…"

She paused. She could hear a sizzling sound coming from within the ice. Suddenly, the ice burst in a flash of light sending Sakura flying backwards. She groaned as she got up. She held her arm in pain, as it collided hard with the tree. Somehow, she knew it was too easy.

The Lightning Card continued throwing bolts of lightning at random. Sakura decided to try something else. She pulled out the Fog Card.

"Fog Card! Fill the park with fog! Release and dispel! Fog Card!" 

The Fog Card slowly released a load of fog. Sakura could hardly see anything, but luckily the fog had surrounded the Lightning Card as she had intended. Sakura pulled out the Hole Card.

"Hole Card! Form a hole under the fog! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

She couldn't see the hole get formed, but Sakura knew it formed. She knew that when she heard the Lightning Card fall in. She ran towards the hole and prepared to seal the card again.

"Lightning Card! Re…"

The Lightning Card tried to shoot Sakura with a bolt of lightning again, but she ducked out of the way. It certainly didn't give up easily. Sakura prepared her wand again, but heard a flushing sound.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted. "Look out!!"

Sakura looked behind her to see a stream of water coming right at her. It was from a fire hydrant that had been hit by the bolt of lightning. It nailed Sakura right in the chest and sent her flying backwards to a nearby tree. She saw the Lightning Card jump out and prepare to shoot a lightning bolt at the wet trail that led right to Sakura. Sakura knew what was coming. Water conducted electricity. If the Lightning Card shot the bolt at the trail, it would carry the electricity right to Sakura. She only had one chance. She pulled out the Replay Card.

"Replay Card! Replay the stream's last move! Release and dispel! Replay Card!"

It took only a split-second, but Sakura saw her saving grace. The Lightning Card was standing right in the path where the stream of water had struck. So it couldn't get out of the way when the stream came flying by again. Sakura moved out of the way as the stream knocked the Lightning Card backwards into the tree. It was stunned and Sakura had to act fast.

"Lightning Card! Return to your power confined! Lightning Card!"

After a long and arduous battle, the Lightning Card was finally sealed in its card. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, but she quickly realized she wasn't finished yet. The trees were still on fire.

"Madison," Sakura called out. "Do you hear any fire trucks coming?"

"No, I don't hear anything," Madison answered.

"Good," Sakura replied. "Then I can put these fires out. But I'd better play it safe." She pulled out the mask she found while hunting the Ice Card and put it on. Then she pulled out the Water Card. "Water Card! Extinguish these fires! Release and dispel! Water Card!"

Sakura acted fast and the Water Card quickly doused the flames that were all over the park. When the work was all done, there didn't remain much of the park. The trees were all burned down and the grass was completely singed.

"I think we'd better go," Kero pointed out.

"I agree," Sakura said. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Madison shouted. She pointed her video camera at Sakura. "Smile!"

Sakura posed for the camera. After fighting something as formidable as the Lightning Card, she was entitled to a victory pose.

* * *

"Hold still, Sakura." 

Sakura didn't come out of that battle with the Lightning Card completely unscathed. She was shocked a few times during that battle, but also had a bad gash from hitting one of the trees. Now Madison was in Sakura's room trying to treat the wounds with some iodine. But the iodine wasn't exactly painless.

"YEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Madison shook her head. "Oh, Avalon. It's only iodine."

"It's only iodine to you," Sakura shot back. "But that really stings."

"It could have been a lot worse, Sakura," Kero said. "That Lightning Card was really dangerous. You're lucky to only come out with a few bruises."

"That one was a lot tougher than the other cards," Sakura pointed out.

"You can't forget how tough these cards are," Kero replied. "They'll only get tougher and we aren't even close to done with them. And there are 2nd Cards that come a lot tougher than the Lightning Card."

"I wish you hadn't said that," Sakura said grimly.

"Sakura, you're not doubting yourself again, are you?" Madison asked.

"I've got to face it, Madison," Sakura responded. "I can't go on like this. How long can I keep fighting these 2nd Cards by myself? I can't last much longer."

"I know you want help, Sakura," Madison said. "But you can't forget that you're the only Cardcaptor here. Li's in Hong Kong. You're on your own."

Sakura hung her head. She really wished Li were here to help her. And she felt like there was another reason why she wanted Li back.

"But…" Madison continued. "You'll always Kero and you'll always have me. And we'll never leave your side."

"Thank you, Madison," Sakura said softly. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

It did mean a lot to Sakura that Madison and Kero would always be at her side.

But that didn't mean that she didn't want Li back.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't you forget to review below.


	12. Part 12: The Iron Card

Author's Note: It's coming…can you feel it? So many people are still anticipating it and you will all anticipate it even more with this chapter's latest twist…

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, and Lightning

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 12**

  


So far, Sakura was having a good Friday. She couldn't understand why, but she just felt good on this day. Maybe because it was the weekend. And she was just about ready for her day to end. But she did have to finish her English class.

"I'm glad to see you all here today," the teacher said. "Because the time has come to announce who will star in next week's presentation of _Romeo and Juliet_."

Sakura sighed. Her day had just taken a dip. She didn't forget how bad she did the day before. But she did feel happy for Madison.

"I know you got the part, Madison," Sakura said happily. "You were the best one out there."

Madison blushed. "Oh, Sakura. I wasn't that good."

"You did a lot better than me."

"Come on, Avalon," Madison said. "Stop being hard on yourself. Everyone knows you did great."

Sakura wished she could believe that. But she just couldn't. It was just as well anyway. She was never the type to be an actress. Besides, she wanted Madison to be Juliet anyway. She would go perfect with a certain Romeo.

"Playing the part of Romeo will be…" the teacher paused. "…Tommy Canton."

Madison was ready to go into her trance again. Sakura felt happy for her. Tommy and Madison as Romeo and Juliet. It was perfect. There wasn't a better pair to play the parts…unless it was Sakura and…Sakura shook that off. What was she thinking? Why couldn't she stop thinking of Li?

"And playing the part of Juliet will be…"

The teacher took a longer pause. Sakura saw that Madison was waiting excitedly. She saw that Tommy was waiting for the announcement as well.

The teacher finally read out the name. "…Sakura Avalon."

Tommy's world seemed to have fallen apart at that announcement.

"WHAT?!" Tommy shouted. "HER?!"

Madison's world seemed to have fallen apart as well.

"HER?!"

Sakura's world took a dip also. She couldn't believe it.

"Me?"

* * *

"I can't believe they picked you!!"

Madison was obviously disappointed and Sakura could see that. Sakura couldn't blame Madison for feeling a little cheated. She still couldn't believe it. How did she get picked for Juliet and not Madison? Especially since Sakura was so sure that she did terrible the day before at the audition.

"Look at it this way," Sakura tried saying. "At least they named you the understudy."

"I'm an understudy, Sakura," Madison repeated. "But who got picked to be the lead? You! You! Who gets to be at the side of Romeo? You!"

"You think I want this?" Sakura shot back. "I don't like it as much as you do. I mean, I don't like having to act alongside Tommy Canton. I'm sure he's a great guy, but there's still something about him I'm not sure of."

It was true. Since the first day he had come on the scene, Sakura felt something about Tommy Canton. And despite what anyone else said, it wasn't a crush. There was something weird about this boy.

"I know it's not your fault, Sakura," Madison replied. "But I feel cheated…and concerned."

"Concerned? For what?"

"Like you don't know," Madison said bitterly. "Haven't you ever seen _Romeo and Juliet_? Don't you know what happens during the balcony scene?"

Sakura thought about that, but then she remembered. It's during the balcony scene that Romeo and Juliet…kiss. That was it. That's what had Madison so concerned.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Sakura asked. "Is it because Romeo and Juliet…you know?"

"I know it's not your fault," Madison said softly. "But I really wanted that to be me up there with Tommy during the balcony seen when Romeo and Juliet…you know."

Sakura suddenly thought about what would happen. She didn't want to kiss Tommy. Even if it was just for performance sake, she still didn't want it to happen.

"This is going to be a long week," Sakura said. "I can only imagine that Tommy feels the same way we do."

* * *

Sakura Avalon. Of all the people to play Juliet, why did it have to be Sakura Avalon? Tommy kept asking himself that question all day since he got back from school. He thought it would be Madison playing Juliet. Madison thought it would her playing Juliet. Even Sakura thought Madison would be playing Juliet. So why did Avalon have to get the part?

He was very familiar with Romeo and Juliet. And he knew exactly what happened in the balcony scene. He couldn't stand the thought of having to kiss Sakura Avalon. The thought completely ruined his day and he was angry. He was so angry that he felt like releasing a 2nd Card.

Of course, the 2nd Cards were all out on their own. But Tommy didn't forget that they had to do his bidding. So Tommy thought about which one to call. Then he got an idea.

This one could cause a lot of damage…and Tommy liked that idea.

* * *

"So that's the situation. What do I do, Kero?"

"Don't ask me," Kero answered. "I have no idea how to handle this kind of thing. But I'm guessing you'll have to suck it up and get it over with."

Sakura sighed. She wished there were an easier way. She didn't want to kiss Tommy. She wished she didn't have to be Juliet and she knew that Madison and Tommy felt the exact same way. Just then, Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's me, Madison."

"Hi, Madison," Sakura said half-heartedly. "What's up?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Madison asked. "Something's up."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, suddenly revitalized. "What's going on?"

"The streets have been closed off," Madison answered.

"Why would the city close off the streets?" Sakura wondered.

"No, you don't understand," Madison continued. "The city didn't close off the streets. The streets were closed off."

"How?"

"Nobody knows. You think it might be a 2nd Card?"

Sakura sighed. "If it is, then we'd better meet at your place. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Sakura was now walking on the street trying to find the closed off streets. She was now wearing one of Madison's battle costumes. It was a black ensemble of sequins, making Sakura look more like she was having a night out than hunting a 2nd Card.

"I'm starting to sense it," Sakura told Kero.

"You know which one it is?" Kero asked from Sakura's pocket.

"I won't know until I see it," Sakura answered.

"Sakura, look!" Madison suddenly shouted. There were people running away. "That's a lot of people."

"You're right," Sakura responded. She pulled out the mask she found and put it on. "Recognize me?"

"You look like Sakura with a mask," Madison replied dryly. "But I don't think anyone else will recognize you."

"Good enough, I guess," Sakura said. "Let's go."

Sakura and Madison ran past the fleeing people and ran into the streets that were being closed off. Then Sakura saw the problem. There were walls rising out from the bottom of the streets. This didn't seem natural. Sakura ran up to one of the walls and felt the edge. It felt like iron.

"An iron wall?" Sakura asked herself. "The…wall card…metal card…NO! It's…" she paused to think about it. Then it hit her. "It's the Iron Card."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Kero suddenly said from Sakura's pocket. He finally flew out and looked at the iron wall. "You figured out that it was the Iron Card on your own. You're getting better at this, Sakura."

"Thanks, Kero," Sakura smiled. "But how do I draw it out?"

"Try the direct approach," Kero answered.

"Direct approach," Sakura repeated. "I can do that." She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

Now Sakura had her wand in her hand and was ready to take the direct approach. It was something she hadn't tried in a while.

"Iron Card! I demand that you show yourself!"

Silence. Sakura didn't hear anything. In fact, it was eerily quiet. That's when the ground began to shake. Sakura couldn't get out of the way in time. An iron pillar formed right under where Sakura was standing. It lifted her hundreds of feet in the air and Sakura could see Madison gradually fading from her sight as she continued to be lifted. When the pillar stopped rising, Sakura looked over the edge. She screamed at the sight of the ground…hundreds of feet below her. She had to escape. She pulled out the Fly Card.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

She got on the Fly Card and started flying down to the ground, but saw that iron pillars continued to rise from the streets. Sakura could only fly around them until she landed on the ground. Just then, four iron walls rose around Sakura, leaving her shut in.

"We're stuck!" Kero shouted.

"There is one way out," Sakura said boldly. She pulled out the Hole Card. "Hole Card! Create an exit! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

The Hole Card created a large hole in the middle of one of the iron walls, allowing Sakura and Kero to walk out. Sakura noticed Madison filming the exit with her video camera.

"Ok, it doesn't want to show itself," Sakura groaned. "Any other ideas?"

"There aren't any cards we can use against iron," Kero pointed out. "Keep trying to call it out."

Sakura stepped forward. "Show yourself, Iron Card! Why won't you face me?! Is it because you're afraid?!"

Kero nodded assuredly. "That should do it."

Sakura felt another rumbling sound. "Madison! Get back!!"

Madison ran into an alley, as the rumbling continued. Just then, the manhole cover in front of Sakura flew into the air. Out of the manhole jumped what appeared to be a short, fearsome looking iron woman.

Kero nodded. "Uh huh. Looks like…"

Sakura knew exactly where he was going. "Don't say it!"

Kero said it anyway. "Uh huh. Nothing more than an iron maiden."

Sakura shook her head. Pun or not, this Iron Card was something that wasn't to be taken lightly. But Sakura remembered what Kero said. Sakura didn't have any cards that could subdue iron. Or did she? There had to be something.

Suddenly, the Iron Card rushed Sakura. It nailed her with a hard kick, sending her flying backwards. Sakura held her ribs in pain. The Iron Card hit with the impact of iron. It tried coming after her again. But Sakura pulled out the Ice Card.

"Ice Card! Contain the iron! Release and dispel! Ice Card!"

The Ice Card created four walls of ice that surrounded the Iron Card similar to the way that the four iron walls surrounded Sakura earlier. While the Iron Card was distracted, Sakura pulled out the Hole Card.

"Hole Card! Create an opening! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

A hole opened up next to Sakura. She then pulled out the Wind Card.

"Wind Card! Release and dispel! Windy!"

The wind blew into the hole and struck the Iron Card on the other side. It tried to move, but it quickly got stuck. The Iron Card had rusted. Sakura quickly ran into the hole, which led into the ice that was containing the rusted Iron Card. The Iron Card couldn't move and Sakura took her wand and decided to strike now.

"Iron Card! Return to your power confined! Iron Card!"

The Iron Card couldn't react and was sealed. When it was sealed, the iron walls and pillars disappeared, but the damage caused to the streets remained. Sakura figured that it was time to get Madison and take her leave.

* * *

He didn't know how, but he knew. He couldn't explain how he knew, but Tommy somehow knew that the mysterious Cardcaptor would be out there again to try and seal the card. And as he suspected, the masked Cardcaptor sealed the Iron Card.

Tommy was getting frustrated watching 2nd Card after 2nd Card get sealed by this Cardcaptor. He decided it was finally time to do something about it. And now that he had this Cardcaptor in his sights, something could be done.

But Tommy couldn't do it personally, oh no. No one must ever know he is behind the 2nd Cards. But Tommy looked behind him and saw the one who could do something. This card would put a stop to that Cardcaptor. And his 2nd Cards would continue to run rampant.

The masked Cardcaptor wouldn't be able to see this one coming. Tommy only gave it one order.

"Follow that Cardcaptor. And do your thing."

* * *

"Finally, this day is over."

Sakura was relieved that she was finally going to turn in for the night. Her Friday had started off so well, but it quickly turned awry. She still couldn't believe she was picked for the part of Juliet and would have to star alongside Tommy. It was a situation where no one was the winner and everybody seemed to come out the loser, especially Sakura.

"At least we ended the day on a good note," Kero tried saying.

"Of course," Sakura said sarcastically. "If you call almost being killed by the Iron Card a good note. I'm glad this day's over, I'm glad my weekend's here, and I just want to get some sleep. Good night, Kero."

Kero flew over to his desk drawer. "Good night…Juliet."

Sakura groaned loudly at that. She felt like tossing a pillow at Kero for saying that, but she was honestly too tired to do so. She just decided to get some sleep. After this night, she felt she deserved it.

But she thought one more time about being Juliet. If the situation were right, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. Now, she really wanted Madison to be Juliet so she could be alongside Tommy. But if things were different, Sakura would love to be Juliet. She would love to be Juliet…

…if she had the right Romeo. A Romeo…like Li.

  


Author's Note: It should be noted that something is outside Sakura's window at this very moment, but she doesn't see it. What is it? You'll have to wait until next time to find out.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't you forget to review!


	13. Part 13: The Nightmare Card

Author's Note: As most loyal readers will remember, Sakura was about to turn in for the night after a rough battle with the Iron Card. But she couldn't see what was lurking outside her window. She couldn't see…the Nightmare Card.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, and Iron

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Chapter 13**

  


The tough night was over for Sakura. She was finally going to sleep. Sleep…sleep…it sounded so heavenly to Sakura.

****CREAK****

Sakura heard a creaking sound. It sounded like it came from outside her window. But she decided to ignore it. Maybe it was a bug or a bird. It was certainly nothing to worry about.

Sakura just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a deserted field. There was nothing around. It looked as if were not only deserted, but as if it were more than a field. It was as if it were a place left in ruins. The field looked completely black. The trees were completely burned to their roots. And the sky was filled with rain clouds. The sky wasn't blue, but a deep dark black.

And in the middle of it all was Sakura. She didn't know how she got there. And she didn't know how all this happened. Where was she? And what happened to this place?

She quickly scanned the area to see if she was all alone. Then she checked her pockets.

"Hey! That tickles!"

Sakura was relieved to know that Kero was in her pocket. Maybe he could explain some of this.

"Kero! Come out! Where are we?"

Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket and looked around. He seemed to know exactly where they were. But it was almost as if he didn't want to say anything.

"Sakura," Kero finally said. "Don't you recognize this place?"

Sakura looked around again. She couldn't make anything out. Nothing about this place looked familiar to her.

"I don't think so," Sakura finally answered. "I've never seen this place before."

Kero flew over to the ruins of one of the buildings. It looked like it was one of this place's many homes that were destroyed. Kero looked grimly at Sakura.

"Look closer."

Sakura slowly walked over to the ruins that Kero was sitting by. She searched through the rubble and didn't find anything. But then she found the one thing that brought it all back to her. And it shocked her to say the least.

Sakura now held in her hand a portrait. It was a portrait of her…and Tori…and her father. Sakura knew exactly where she was now. This was her house. And it was completely destroyed. Sakura was ready to break down right there.

"H-How did this happen?" Sakura asked tearfully. "WHEN did this happen?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kero asked.

Sakura shook her head. Did Kero know how this happened?

"You failed," Kero continued. "You couldn't stop the 2nd Cards and now they've destroyed everything. I'm sorry, Sakura Avalon. But you failed."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She failed. Her world was in ruins and everything around her was destroyed. She could only ask one question.

"Kero…my family…where are they?"

"Your family's gone," Kero replied. "They're missing and they haven't been seen since the destruction."

Sakura dried her tears and got to her feet. "I have to find them!"

She didn't wait for Kero. She just started running and calling out for her family.

"Sakura, wait!" she heard Kero cry out. "Wait for me!!"

* * *

Sakura looked everywhere but she didn't see any sign of Tori or her father. They weren't anywhere to be seen. But Sakura did find one familiar sight. Somehow, she recognized this place…even amongst the ruins. It was Madison's house.

Sakura thought that maybe Madison would know where her family was. Sakura ran through the rubble and tried to find any sign of Madison. But then she saw something that broke her heart.

It was Madison…and she was down.

Sakura ran to her fallen best friend and saw that she was hemorrhaging from a wound in the stomach. She desperately tried to find something to patch it up with. All she had was her jacket and Sakura gladly gave it up to help her friend.

"Madison," Sakura finally said. "What happened? What did this to you?"

"It's…the cards," Madison said. "They found out who you were and destroyed everything. And then they came here and…it's too late."

"Too late?"

"It's too late for me, Sakura," Madison clarified. "I'm dying…and there's nothing you can do."

"Madison, NO!" Sakura shouted. "I won't let you die!"

"It's too late for me," Madison said again. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But you failed."

At those words, Madison went lifeless. Sakura desperately tried to find a pulse, but she found none. Her best friend was dead. And it was all Sakura's fault.

"Madison, NO!! Please!! Madison!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kero couldn't sleep. He could have sworn he heard something. He woke up and rose out of his desk drawer and immediately noticed Sakura.

She was sweating profusely and tossing and turning. She was moaning painfully. Something had come over her. She was obviously having some bad nightmare. Kero tried to wake her up.

"Sakura! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Nothing. Sakura continued to moan and sweat. She seemed like she was in terrible pain and it hurt Kero to see her like this. What was she dreaming about that was making her sweat this much?

Then Kero noticed that Sakura was surrounded by a blue aura. It didn't seem natural…even for a Cardcaptor. Kero decided to investigate further. He even thought about shaking Sakura awake. But when he tried to do that, he saw that he couldn't reach passed the blue aura. Something was strange about this aura. And that's when Kero looked out the window.

Kero saw a blue demon working its evil magic on Sakura. It had its eyes closed and couldn't see Kero. It had its eyes closed since it had to concentrate on manipulating Sakura's dreams. Kero recognized this blue demon. It was the Nightmare Card. A 2nd Card had followed Sakura home.

Kero looked at Sakura again. She continued to moan painfully. He couldn't stand this anymore. He had to do something about this Nightmare Card. The door was closed, though, so Kero couldn't go out that way. The window was shut, so he couldn't go out that way either. Then he got an idea. Kero flew out the heating vent. It was perfect since the heating duct would lead outside. And that's exactly what Kero wanted.

He had to defend Sakura from this Nightmare Card…since Sakura couldn't defend herself.

* * *

Sakura couldn't get past what just happened. Her best friend just died before her eyes. It was something she never ever wanted to happen, but it did. So far, Sakura's whole world had fallen her part. The only place she ever called home was destroyed and her best friend was dead. And her family was still missing.

She continued to look for them. In fact, she didn't even know where she was anymore. She looked around her to see where she was. She found that she was now in the forest. She continued to go forward without even looking ahead of her.

"Sakura! Look out!"

Sakura felt her foot slip, but she managed to catch herself before falling off a cliff. Sakura looked down to see that the cliff went straight down and it was so high that she couldn't even see the ground. Sakura took a step back. Then she saw a shadow in front of her.

Sakura walked up to the shadow and looked up. It was a familiar figure standing over a grave and grieving. It was Tori. Sakura finally found Tori.

"Tori?"

Tori turned around and stopped his grieving for a moment.

"Where were you…Cardcaptor?"

Sakura stepped back in shock. "H-H-How…?"

"You just kept it from us," Tori continued. "You kept it from us like it was nothing!"

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"The cards found out," Tori answered. "And when they found out who you were, they came after us."

A grim reality set in on Sakura. If the cards came after her father and Tori, then that grave…no, it couldn't be.

"Tori? That grave…"

"Is all that's left of our father," Tori finished for her. "He was killed by the cards, and it was all because of YOU! It was because YOU failed!"

Sakura fell on her knees and wept bitterly. "No! He can't be dead! This can't be happening! WHY?!?!" Sakura crawled up to her father's grave and continued to weep. "Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed."

It went on like that for a few minutes. There was nothing left for Sakura. Her best friend was dead. Her father was dead. The only one left was her brother. But when she turned around, she saw that Tori was down on the ground. He lay motionless. Sakura ran up to him and saw that he was down to his last breaths. Tori was dying as well.

"NO!!" Sakura shouted. "Not you too!! Please don't die on me, Tori!! You're the only one I have left!!"

"I'm…sorry…Sakura," Tori struggled to say. "I-It's…too…late. You…failed."

Sakura desperately searched for a pulse, but found none. Her brother was dead. Sakura let out a painful scream. Everyone she knew was dead. Her world…her life…had fallen apart because she failed as a Cardcaptor.

"Sakura?"

Sakura stopped crying and stood frozen. That voice…it sounded so familiar. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. She turned around and gasped. She couldn't believe who was standing there.

It was Li.

"Don't believe it, Sakura," Li said softly. "It's not over. You just need to realize that you need help. You can't do this alone."

"But it's already happened," Sakura said grimly. Then she realized something. "Hasn't it?"

"Come on, Avalon," Li said. "Think! Did all this happen behind your back? Did it just happen out of nowhere? Think!"

Sakura stood there thinking. Li was right. This couldn't have just happened out of the blue. The last thing Sakura remembered was going to sleep for the night. Then it hit her.

Sakura summed it up. "I went to sleep for the night, but then I woke up here. That's just it, isn't it? This isn't real! This is a dream!"

"Think harder, Sakura!" Li shouted. "What could make you dream something like this?"

Sakura knew the answer. "It's a 2nd Card. The Nightmare Card!" Then she looked at Li curiously. "But if this is a nightmare, then why are you here?"

"It may be a nightmare, Sakura," Li began. "But it's still YOUR dream. You can still control it. Your dreams can overcome the magic of any card. You just have to concentrate."

"Concentrate?" Sakura asked. "On what?"

"ON WAKING UP!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kero finally found his way out of the heating vent and was now on the roof. He could see the Nightmare Card below still working its evil magic on Sakura. Kero would put a stop to it.

He flew towards a loose brick. With all his strength (which for a stuffed animal, wasn't much), he pushed the brick forward. Finally, the brick went off the roof and fell on the Nightmare Card's head. Its concentration was broken and Kero flew down. He saw that the blue aura around Sakura was starting to disappear.

And she was starting to wake up.

* * *

Sakura was finally awake. She looked outside to see Kero…and a blue demon. It had to be the Nightmare Card. Sakura reached for her magical key.

"Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

She took her sealing wand and went out the window. She climbed to the roof where the Nightmare Card was now dwelling. Sakura really wanted to make this one suffer. After having to witness her father, brother, and best friend die, whether it was real or not, Sakura wanted to make this card suffer. She pulled out the Lightning Card.

"Lightning Card! Strike upon that nightmare with great vengeance! Release and dispel! Lightning Card!"

A cloud appeared above the Nightmare Card and many bolts of lightning struck it. The Nightmare Card shrieked as the lightning continued to strike. Sakura didn't care though. She wanted this one to suffer as she did. Finally, the lightning stopped and the Nightmare Card fell to its knees. Sakura walked up to it with her wand.

"Nightmare Card! Return to your power confined! Nightmare Card!"

When the Nightmare Card was sealed, Sakura finally noticed that she had been sweating profusely. This was the last straw. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to do something NOW!

* * *

Sakura just lay on her bed, praying that Madison pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Madison? It's me, Sakura."

"Sakura? It's four in the morning. What are you calling this early for?"

"It is?" Sakura asked ignorantly. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 AM. "I'm sorry. But I need to ask you a favor and it can't wait. I've put it off for too long."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come over tomorrow with your video camera."

"Ok. But what are you going to do?"

Sakura sighed. She finally realized that she couldn't do this anymore. She could no longer carry on like this. It was finally time for her to do something.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

  


Author's Note: You'll want to come back for Part 14. You'll definitely want to find out what she wants with Madison's video camera.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	14. Part 14: The Magnet Card...and a videota...

Author's Note: You all recall the last part when Sakura asked Madison to come over with a video camera. Well…maybe some of you can see where this is going…

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, and Nightmare.

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 14**

  


It's been a long time since Li Shoran had left Japan to go to Hong Kong. It wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Something indicated to him that there was still something he left behind. He was more than relieved that the Clow Cards were all sealed. But there was still something he felt like he couldn't get off his mind.

That something was Sakura Avalon. She had definitely matured into a more capable Cardcaptor over time. But Li started to feel something else for her. And it showed in the first letter he wrote to her. He also sensed that Sakura felt the same way about him, especially after he saw the letter Sakura wrote to him a few days ago. She definitely went out of her way to express how much she missed him.

But there was nothing Li could do about that. There was no way he could get out of Hong Kong, unless there was some extreme circumstance. He wished he could leave though. He really wanted to see Sakura one more time. He wished for one more chance to tell her how he felt.

"Li!"

Li turned around to see Meilin Rae walk in with a package in her hand. He knew that one thing remained constant. Meilin was always a part of his life, one way or another. When Li went to Japan, she somehow ended up there as well. When Li was called to go to Hong Kong, Meilin was right beside him. He always trusted Meilin, as she was one of his closest friends. The one thing about Meilin, though, was that she was always jealous of Sakura.

"What is that, Meilin?" Li asked.

"It's for you," she answered bitingly. "And it's from Sakura."

Li shook his head. She was still jealous of Sakura even after all these years. He could hardly believe it, yet since this was Meilin, it didn't sound so farfetched. Li opened the package and found a videotape with a letter attached to it. He picked up the letter and started to read it out loud.

  


**Dear Li,**

I sent you this videotape because there is something in it I need you to see. My life has drastically changed in this last month and the only ones I've told are Kero and Madison. I haven't told you because I didn't want you to have to worry about it. But after last night, I felt that I needed to show this to you. I can't tell you much more. You'll find everything in the tape.

Love,

Sakura

P.S: If Meilin is in the room, please get her out. I want you to see this alone.

  


"No way," Meilin said doubtingly upon hearing the P.S. "She didn't really write that."

Li showed her the letter. "That's what it says. Now get out!"

It was obvious that Li wanted to rush Meilin out so he could watch this tape. It sounded urgent and Li wanted to see this alone like Sakura wanted. He quickly shoved Meilin out the door.

"Ok, Li Shoran!" Meilin shouted from outside. "But don't you get any ideas! Remember that you're over here and she's all the way in Japan!"

Li sighed. Why did Meilin have to remind him of that? It pained him everyday to remember that. He shook it off and popped in the videotape. The tape began and Li saw Sakura sitting in her room solemnly.

"Is it on, Madison?" Sakura asked. "Well, I guess I should get started. But before I begin…Meilin! I know you're out there! Get out! I want to talk to Li ALONE!"

"How did she know?" Meilin asked from outside. Li checked outside to make sure she was gone. Sakura must've been serious about wanting to share something with Li.

"Well, Li, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you," Sakura continued. "I know the last letter I sent you gave you the message that everything was fine. But the truth is, things couldn't be any worse. Li, think back to a few years ago. Think back to the time when we sealed the last Clow Cards. We thought it was over and you were at ease when you left for Hong Kong."

She couldn't be more wrong. Li wasn't happy in Hong Kong. He loved his family and everything, but he wanted out and he wanted to see Sakura again.

"Seventh grade's been great," Sakura went on. "It really has. And it's been great to get back to a normal life after spending years as a Cardcaptor. But…sometime in the last month, my normal life came to an end again. And it's because another set of cards has been released. The 2nd Cards."

Li couldn't believe it. The 2nd Cards were released? It couldn't be true. He knew of the 2nd Cards and how they were created by the Clow Cards. He also knew how anybody could open the book, not just someone with magical powers. Somebody must have released them. But who released them? And did they do it by accident…or on purpose?

"I know Kero told me the 2nd Cards wouldn't be easy to seal," Sakura continued. "But I didn't believe him. I thought I could handle it. But I had to find out the hard way. I've had so many things happen to me. I was almost crushed by a tree. I was almost dropped hundreds of feet from the sky. I've even gone blind for a day. But it wasn't until last night that I finally gave up.

"Last night, I was under the spell of the Nightmare Card. And I dreamt that everything I knew…was destroyed. Everyone I knew and ever cared about…was dead. And then I saw you. You told me not to give up, but you also told me I couldn't do this alone. That's when I decided to send you this tape."

Li continued to watch the tape attentively. He couldn't believe what Sakura was telling him. But more than that, he couldn't believe that he didn't sense this before. He thought he would have been the first to sense the release of the 2nd Cards.

* * *

"You see it, Kero?"

It's been a week since Sakura had sealed the Nightmare Card and things have been relatively quiet since then. But today, things returned to normal (if you can call it that) again. Sakura was now out chasing another card. She followed it from the street and into another area. But she looked around her and saw where she was.

Kero saw it too. "I have a feeling it'll come out. I think we may be walking into a trap."

Madison quickly came running behind Sakura with her video camera. "Sakura, you didn't just follow it here, did you?"

Sakura felt stupid. Madison was right. She was falling right into its hands. Sakura was right in the middle of a construction area, full of metal beams and other metal things. And such a place was perfect for the Magnet Card.

"Look out!" Kero shouted.

Sakura ducked as dozens of nuts and bolts flew at her. She looked behind her to see the nuts and bolts attract themselves to the Magnet Card's hand. The Magnet Card looked like a caped warrior with a horseshoe magnet for a head. Its hands also flowed with magnetism.

The Magnet Card stuck out its other hand and began to attract a large metal beam towards it. Sakura was standing in its path and didn't have much time to move.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

Sakura flew above the approaching steel beam. She tried to think about how to stop that card.

Meanwhile, the Magnet Card wasn't giving up. It repelled the nuts and bolts in its hands and shot them right at Sakura. She managed to get out of the way, but saw that another steel beam was coming right towards her. She moved out of the way and it flew towards the Magnet Card. It caught the beam, but she saw that the Magnet Card almost fell down from its tremendous weight.

"I guess the Magnet Card isn't the strongest card in the world," Kero pointed out. "I guess that's why it takes one beam at a time."

"That's it!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura had an idea, and if she knew anything about magnets, it would work perfectly. Sakura pulled out the Lightning Card.

"Lightning Card! Charge up that magnet! Release and dispel! Lightning Card!"

Bolts of lightning flew down from the sky and started striking down on the Magnet Card. It appeared to be getting stronger and charged up from the blasts. It started to look more imposing and powerful as it glistened from the sudden bursts of electricity.

"Uh, Sakura?" Kero asked curiously. "Are you sure…?"

"I know what I'm doing," Sakura cut him off.

The lightning continued to fall. While it fell, Sakura flew up higher in the air where they would be out of harm's way. Then the lightning stopped falling.

Just as Sakura expected, the Magnet Card lost control. It became a walking electromagnet and its current attracted dozens of metal beams. It couldn't hold them all and the Magnet Card toppled over with dozens of steel beams and pretty much anything else metal sitting on top of it.

When the sparks stopped flying, Sakura flew down and dug through the rubble until she found a place to stick her wand.

"Magnet Card! Return to your power confined! Magnet Card!"

Amidst the clutter of metal, Sakura sealed the magnet card. Kero looked at her in awe.

"That was a great idea, Sakura," Kero admitted. "I never would have thought of that."

Sakura ignored him and started walking out. Her mind wasn't in capturing cards or anything else today. Her mind was with that tape she sent to Li as it had been in the past week. She could only wonder if he'll receive it…

…or if he's already received it.

* * *

Li was definitely intrigued by all that Sakura's gone through in the last month with all the 2nd Cards. After hearing of all the captures she's made and the way she made those captures, Li was impressed. Sakura had become a much better Cardcaptor.

"But I sent you this tape for a reason, Li," Sakura continued. "I have to make a desperate plea."

She paused and took a deep breath. Li was on the edge of his seat.

"Li…I need your help. I thought I could do this alone, but I was wrong. I can't do this alone and I need help. I need YOUR help. You're the only one who can help me. Please, Li. Give me some advice. Tell me what you would do in this situation. Tell me anything because I've gone as far as I can go on my own.

"If you get this tape, then please send me something back. Because I can't seal these cards without your help."

The tape ended. Li was in shock. Everything he thought about Sakura's life was wrong. Her life was in turmoil right now and she needed help. She sounded like she was asking for advice, but Li would do something even better. He had to get back to Japan.

But how? There was no way he could get out of Hong Kong…unless…

That's when it hit him. There was one way for Li to get out of Hong Kong. He could sneak out and get a plane ticket to go to Japan without anybody knowing. But he still needed the money to buy the plane ticket and there was only one person he knew of who had that kind of money. But she would never give him the money to go see Sakura. Li shook off those doubts. He had to try.

"Meilin…?

  


Finally picking up, eh? Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	15. Part 15: The Invisible Card...and a poss...

Author's Note: You wanted him, you're getting him ^_^…I'm surprised I got such a response...

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, and Magnet.

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 15**

  


Li sighed deeply. He didn't know how he was going to approach this. He paced around his room as Meilin sat patiently (or impatiently…Li couldn't tell) waiting to hear something. He was shocked by what was in the videotape that Sakura had sent him. He couldn't believe that the 2nd Cards were now loose and she tried to seal them all by herself. But she finally decided to tell Li and that meant one thing for him. He had to get back to Japan as soon as possible and help Sakura.

But it wasn't going to be easy. His family would never let him go back to Japan. The only way he could get there was if he could sneak out. But he still needed money for a plane ticket. There was only one person Li knew who could get him the money…

"Well, say something, Li! What'd you call me for, anyway?"

…and that one person was Meilin. Unfortunately, this may be the one place where Li's plan might fall apart. One thing always remained constant in the last three years. Meilin was jealous of Sakura. She was jealous because she thought that Sakura had Li's heart. And lately, Li started to think she was right. But that was exactly what he couldn't say. If Meilin knew what he thought of Sakura, then she would never give him the money to go back. He had to approach this carefully.

"Meilin…" Li finally said. "I need a favor. And it's kind of important."

Melin only smiled. "Li, we've known each other for years. Don't you know that you can ask me anything?"

Li wanted to believe that, but he couldn't. "Uh, ok. Meilin, I need to borrow some money."

"How much?"

"A lot."

This is where Meilin started to get suspicious. "Wait a minute…what do you need the money for?"

"Uh…uh…"

"WHAT do you need the money for, Li?" Meilin demanded.

Li couldn't lie to her. He had to get this over with. "For…a plane ticket."

"A plane ticket?" Meilin repeated angrily. "For what? So you can see HER?"

"Please, Meilin," Li cut her off. "Help me out just this once."

"I can't," Meilin said dryly. "For one thing, I only have enough for one plane ticket."

"That's good enough," Li said.

"No it's not!" Meilin shouted. "Do you think I'm letting you go to Japan without me? I can't let you go by yourself. Who knows what Avalon's going to try around you?"

Li shook his head. "You've got to give me the money, Meilin. It's an emergency. Sakura needs me."

Li looked up and saw that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Sakura NEEDS you?" Meilin said sarcastically. "I wonder what for."

"No, that's not what I meant," Li said quickly, trying to backtrack. "Meilin, please. I need to go back."

"Why?"

Li figured he should come clean. "There's…a new book of cards. I have to help her seal them."

"There's another set of cards?" Meilin asked. "How did she release this one?"

"She didn't," Li answered. "Anyone can release these cards, not just someone with magical powers. So it can be anybody, and that's the other thing I have to find out. I have to hurry and help Sakura seal the rest of the cards. If not, then who knows what'll happen? Please, Meilin. I need the money."

Meilin shook her head. "All right. I'll give you the money…"

"Thanks, Meilin!"

"BUT…you give Sakura this message, Li Shoran. If anything happens to you, then I'll come after her."

"Do you really think anything's going to happen to me?" Li asked confidently.

"Of course not," Meilin replied. "You can handle anything, Li. I'm just not so sure about Avalon."

"If Sakura didn't need the help, then I wouldn't be leaving," Li said.

But Meilin still wasn't sure. "You ARE coming back, aren't you?"

At first, Li thought the obvious answer was yes. But when he thought about it, he really didn't know. He didn't know how to answer.

"I…I'm not sure," Li answered. "I really can't tell you."

Meilin hung her head down sadly and handed Li a wad of cash. "Take it. Take it and go."

Li didn't know what to say. Meilin was really broken up. "Meilin…?"

"GO!" she shouted. "Go before I change my mind!"

Li didn't say anything. He just took the money and started walking out. But before he left, he made sure to pack all his necessities…including his sword. He walked out the door and looked back one more time.

"Goodbye, Meilin…and thank you."

* * *

"I think it came this way!"

It was another night of Sakura continuing her pursuit of the cards. She didn't even get more than a few feet from her school when she sensed another 2nd Card. But it wasn't until later that night that Sakura actually came in contact with what she knew would be one of the tougher cards she'd face. She saw the Invisible Card.

It made its appearance briefly before disappearing and running off. But Sakura knew she could follow it, since it left a clear trail of destruction. The streets haven't been this messy since Sakura went after the Fly Card about a month ago. Sakura followed the trail, which led her into an old warehouse.

"Sakura?" Madison called out. "Where are you? It's dark in here."

Sakura looked around to see that the warehouse was dark. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled out the Light Card.

"Light Card! Illuminate this warehouse! Release and dispel! Light Card!"

Much to Sakura's relief, the Light Card didn't blind her but merely lit up the warehouse enough for her to see her way around. She tried looking around the warehouse for the card.

"I don't see it," Sakura said.

"Well, duh!" Kero shouted from her pocket. "You think you're actually going to SEE the Invisible Card?"

Sakura almost kicked herself for thinking something that dumb. "So how do I find it if I can't see it?"

"Beats me," Kero said. "But you'd better watch yourself. If you can't see it, then that means…"

****CREAK****

"D-D-Do you hear that?" Sakura asked nervously.

Madison gasped. "Sakura! Above you!"

Sakura looked up to see a huge metal barrel being pushed off a platform. It was extremely close to the ledge. Sakura saw that she was stuck in a dead end and couldn't leap out of the way. Then she got an idea. She pulled out the Thief Card.

"Thief Card! Steal that barrel! Release and dispel! Thief Card!"

The barrel disappeared from the platform and appeared right in front of Sakura. She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing as the heavy barrel was no longer a threat. She then decided to get out of the way of any potential falling objects.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

Sakura was now flying safely above the ground, but now she also had a better view of the warehouse. Of course, it didn't help much. Sakura still couldn't see it. Luckily, though, it couldn't reach her in mid-air.

"Look out!" Kero suddenly shouted.

Sakura almost didn't move out of the way in time. She didn't think about the huge hook that came flying her way. But now she had a lead. She went to where the hook was. Unfortunately, she still didn't know where it went.

"If only there were some way to see it," Sakura said to herself.

Then she felt something strike her in the back. She fell off the Fly Card and landed on a stack of crates. She hit her back hard and moaned as she struggled to get up. Whatever she landed on had to be hard and felt metallic. She looked in one of the crates she landed on and saw what was in them.

Kero confirmed it for her. "Glue cans. This is an old glue factory."

"Glue factory," Sakura repeated. She had an idea.

She knew how she could draw out the Invisible Card. She crawled out of the crates and pulled out the Thief Card.

"Thief Card! Gather all the glue cans! Release and dispel! Thief Card!"

In a flash, the glue cans from the crates were lined up side by side in front of her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Madison asked.

"I know what I'm doing," Sakura said confidently. She pulled out the Wind Card. "Wind Card! Create a tornado! Release and dispel! Windy!"

A huge tornado formed in the middle of the glue cans. The lids flew open and gallons of glue started flying in the air. The tornado spread the glue around in the air until a blanket of glue flew near the roof of the warehouse. Then the tornado stopped…and the glue fell. Sakura let out a whimper as the glue fell. She didn't think the plan out too well. The glue fell and completely drenched Sakura, Kero, Madison, and pretty much everything in the warehouse in glue.

"Oh great," Kero growled. "Now how am I supposed to wash off all this glue?"

"My new camera's covered in glue. Was there a point to this, Sakura?" Madison asked angrily.

Sakura looked up. She saw that the Invisible Card was now covered in glue and was clearly visible. She took action quickly and pulled out the Iron Card.

"Iron Card! Cover the card with Iron! Release and dispel! Iron Card!"

Iron shavings flew towards the running Invisible Card. The glue made sure it was covered in iron and Sakura could finish it off. She pulled out the Magnet Card.

"Magnet Card! Magnetize! Release and dispel! Magnet Card!" 

The Invisible Card was magnetized and so was a nearby metal post. The Invisible Card was pulled in and stuck to the post. Sakura ran up to seal it.

"Invisible Card! Return to your power confined! Invisible Card!"

Now that Sakura had the Invisible Card in her hand, she took a good look around her. She moaned slightly when she saw everyone and everything covered in glue. Even through all the glue, Sakura could still see Madison glaring sharply at her.

Sakura only grinned sheepishly. "I…think we should clean ourselves up."

* * *

Sakura nonchalantly walked through the front door of her house. Maybe no one would notice.

"Sakura?" her father asked. "What…?"

"Don't ask," Sakura interrupted. She was still covered in glue. "I'll just be in my room cleaning myself up."

Without saying anything more, she just ran into her room and shut the door.

"Smooth move," she heard Kero say sarcastically. "Of course nobody's going to wonder how you're all covered in glue. What am I thinking?"

Sakura ignored Kero and left to go wash herself off. But she couldn't get the 2nd Cards off her mind. The Invisible Card was yet another tough capture. She couldn't continue on like this. But she was already trying to fix that. That's why she made that tape.

"You think Shoran's got that tape yet?" Sakura heard Kero ask.

"I hope so," Sakura replied. "I made sure to send the tape by express mail so that he'd get it faster."

"But think about it, Sakura," Kero said. "Do you honestly think he knows anything about the 2nd Cards that I haven't already told you?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered. "But I have to try, Kero. Li's the only one who can help me. I don't know how I know, but I know that he knows more about these cards than me. I need his help."

"What about me?" Kero whined. "Aren't I enough help for you?"

"It's not that, Kero," Sakura said, trying to backtrack. "It's just that…"

"Oh, I get it," Kero interrupted. "How dumb of me to forget. I think you just want some help from Shoran because you're in love with him."

"That's NOT the reason!" Sakura said firmly.

"You can deny it all you want, Miss Avalon," Kero said. "But you're not fooling anybody."

Sakura was about to toss something at Kero, but she saw he was already in his desk drawer. She sighed deeply. She knew that as many times as she did deny it, Sakura was only fooling herself. She didn't just want help from Li. If anything, she just wanted to hear from him again since he never responded to her letter.

But did Li get the tape? And how soon could he send a response…if he could send one at all?

* * *

Li looked back one last time before stepping into the airplane. He found himself leaving Hong Kong for Japan once more. He knew that Sakura wouldn't be expecting him. She just thought he'd be sending some advice, but he would surprise her. Li was going to see Sakura again.

But he also thought about what would happen when he saw her again. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He definitely felt something for Sakura, but he didn't know if she felt the same way.

Li knew he couldn't get distracted, though. The 2nd Cards were a major threat and he had to help Sakura seal them. But more than that, he had to find out who released them in the first place.

Li took his seat and just let his mind drift. He couldn't wait to get back to Japan.

He could only wonder what Sakura's reaction would be when she saw him again.

  


Any Comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	16. Part 16: The Acid Card, a play, and the ...

Author's Note: This is the one you've all been waiting for. Li's on his way…and Sakura doesn't see him coming.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, and Invisible

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 16**

  


He didn't know how long he had been asleep. But it didn't matter. All that mattered to Li was that he was finally here. He looked outside the airplane window to see that he had arrived in Japan. He sighed deeply. Hong Kong was now behind him and he was about to embark on another new part of his life. A part that once again involves Sakura Avalon.

But Li just remembered something. He didn't remember where Sakura lived. Not only that, but Sakura couldn't get him a place to stay. Li wasn't exactly loved by her brother, Tori, or the stuffed animal, Kero. He couldn't ask Sakura for a place to stay. Then he thought about whom he could ask. His first thought was Madison, but Li didn't know if he should just insert himself like that.

Either way, Li Shoran would soon make his presence felt. And he would help Sakura to seal the 2nd Cards.

* * *

"It doesn't get any different, does it?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked Kero.

They were out again seeking another 2nd Card. But this time, Sakura was in a hurry. This was the night of the play and she had to rush back to the school in time to play Juliet. She thought this would be a nightmare for Madison, but Sakura couldn't tell by the way she looked. Madison looked very relaxed.

"I mean, we're always going after the 2nd Cards and we always wind up destroying something," Kero replied. "The only difference is where the destruction takes place. At this rate, we're going to destroy the whole city in a matter of weeks."

Sakura only nodded. She didn't want to say anything, but Kero was right. In the last few weeks, Sakura fought a lot of 2nd Cards and the battles were taking their toll. So far the streets, the park, the old warehouse, and a construction area had been completely smashed up by the battles. And Sakura had a bad feeling that this battle wouldn't be any different.

"Do you see it?" Madison asked.

Sakura shook her head. She kept walking until she reached the forest. She was surrounded by trees, which meant that Sakura could be walking into a trap. She could've been playing right into the hands of the Acid Card.

Usually, Sakura would be taken by surprise by the cards, but this time she spotted it first. She saw the Acid Card's form hanging on one of the treetops. It looked like a walking frog. Sakura decided to go after it, but the Acid Card was ready for her. It spit a stream of acid at her. She moved and watched the acid hit the ground. The dirt was instantly fried. The Acid Card then tried to get away by moving from tree to tree. Sakura quickly pulled out the Fly Card.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

Sakura got on the Fly Card and flew after the Acid Card. She had to hurry up and seal it, or else she was going to be late. She saw the direction the Acid Card was going and went to cut it off. Sakura flew right in front of it. The Acid Card then shot a stream of acid in the air. Sakura didn't see where it went at first, but she soon found out. A tree branch, melted off its tree by the acid, fell right on top of Sakura. She was briefly distracted, enough for the Acid Card to make a more sinister move.

It shot a longer stream of acid at a tree trunk, frying it enough to get it to start tipping over. It started to fall right towards Sakura. She couldn't move out of the way, or it would cause some serious damage. So Sakura pulled out the Ice Card.

"Ice Card! Freeze the tree! Release and dispel! Ice Card!"

The Ice Card froze the tree and it just remained there, leaning. Sakura shook her head. That would only be a temporary solution. When the ice melted, the tree would still knock some other trees over. But she couldn't think about that now. She still had to chase the Acid Card. She flew forward but found, much to her frustration, that it was gone.

"Great!" Sakura shouted. "I lost it!"

"You can't have lost it!" Kero yelled. "That card could cause a lot of damage! We have to find it!"

Sakura then realized what time it was. "I can't find it right now. I'm going to be late for the play."

"You can't leave now!" Kero said sternly. "You have to seal that card."

"Kero, my grade's on the line," Sakura shot back. "I can't fail English to be a Cardcaptor. I have to go."

Kero shook his head. "Fine. But we look for that card as soon as the play's over. Ok, Juliet?"

Juliet. It still sounded funny to Sakura. And with Tommy as Romeo, it also sounded awkward. But she had to get it over with. Even if she had to…kiss him.

* * *

It was 9:00 PM. Li was out in the streets with nowhere to go. As soon as he got to Japan two hours ago, he immediately wanted to go see Sakura. But he didn't remember where she lived. Then he decided to go see Madison. An hour ago, he sneaked into her yard and tried hanging outside her window. The problem was that she wasn't home. Li now had no idea where to go.

He went on walking the streets until he saw something posted near the middle school. It said there was a presentation of Romeo and Juliet being put on by the seventh grade class. Since they were all in the seventh grade, Li figured that it might be the place to find Sakura and Madison.

He reached the school and saw a huge crowd. Figuring he wouldn't blend in too well, Li decided to wait until everyone was in. Then he'd watch from somewhere in the back. He just stood outside wondering if Sakura was in the play, and if she was, what part she was playing.

* * *

This was it. The time was finally here. This was the moment that Sakura, Madison, and Tommy had been dreading for weeks. But it was something they had to do for their grade. They had to suck it up and get through the balcony scene.

Sakura didn't know she was so good. After rehearsal, she was convinced she was a horrible actress, but after a few of her lines…

  


"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

  


…She started to finally get some confidence in her ability. But she knew it was coming.

After a few more lines, it was time. Sakura and Tommy had to get through the kiss. Sakura figured she'd just get it over with. She started to lean over, but abruptly stopped. Sakura saw someone standing by the exit. It was a young boy wearing a green robe…Sakura gasped. She thought she was hallucinating. But she wasn't.

Standing at the exit…was Li Shoran.

Unfortunately, the sudden discovery made Sakura lose track of everything around her…including the play. She didn't hear Tommy or Madison warn her. She didn't hear anything before she eventually fell over the balcony and fell onto the stage.

The last thing Sakura heard before blacking out was the groan of the capacity crowd.

* * *

Li shook his head. That fall had to hurt. This wasn't exactly the way Li wanted to see Sakura again. He figured he'd just walk out and wait for another day to reintroduce himself. A day when Sakura didn't get a concussion.

He started walking out, when he saw something behind a tree. It looked like a walking frog. Li recognized it as being a 2nd Card. The walking frog then came closer, giving Li a better look. He recognized it as the Acid Card.

Li pulled out his sword. Maybe he could do Sakura a favor when she regained consciousness. He'd take down the Acid Card for her.

The Acid Card reacted first. It shot a stream of acid at Li, but he managed to jump out of the way. Li thought he'd make quick work of this one. He saw it was standing right under a tree and got an idea.

"Source of Light! With ancient spin! Send forth the magic! Power within! Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!"

Lightning struck, but it didn't hit the Acid Card. It nailed the tree it was standing by. The tree fell and landed on top of the Acid Card, knocking it out.

Li put his sword away. That would keep the Acid Card out of action for a few hours. And it would be more than enough time for Sakura to seal it. If she did see him standing by the exit, then she'd know who left the Acid Card for her.

In the meantime, Li would just continue wandering around.

* * *

Sakura finally came to. The first face she saw was the face of Madison.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Sakura held her head in pain. She still felt a little dizzy. "What happened?"

"You fell off the balcony," Madison answered. "You landed hard and lost consciousness."

"Oh, no," Sakura groaned. She knew what that meant. "Did that look as bad as I think it did?"

"I won't lie to you, Sakura," Madison said. "It looked bad. But it wasn't a total loss. I did get to finish the rest of the play as your understudy. I guess I should thank you for that."

"You're very welcome," Sakura said a bit bitingly. "I'm glad I could help you out by almost getting a concussion."

"You know what I meant," Madison responded. "Anyway, what made you fall off the stage like that? It looked like you saw something and just lost concentration."

Sakura then remembered why she fell off. She was about to make the kiss, but she saw someone standing at the door.

"I…thought I saw Li."

Madison was a bit skeptical. "You…think you saw Li? No, it couldn't have been him. He's in Hong Kong."

"I know he is," Sakura replied. "But it had to be him. No one else wears that robe. And no one else has that…that…that…you know what I mean, don't you Madison?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Madison said assuredly. "He's got that special something. That something only held by someone you love."

Sakura shook her head. She picked herself up and started walking out. "That's…not exactly what I meant. It's just that I felt something that told me that it was Li."

"I still doubt it, Sakura," Madison said. "I mean, Li wouldn't just come back out of nowhere, would he?"

Sakura gasped. "Does THAT answer your question?"

Sakura ran up to a fallen tree. She saw that lying under the tree, unconscious, was the Acid Card. It had just been through a brutal battle and was obviously defeated.

"I'm…not going to ask…" Madison said confusedly. "I'm just going to let you seal it."

Sakura pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" With her wand in her hand, she prepared to seal the beaten Acid Card. "Acid Card! Return to your power confined! Acid Card!"

After Sakura had the Acid Card, she thought deeply about what just happened. This had to be Li. It couldn't be anybody else.

"He's here," Sakura finally said. "But where is he now?"

* * *

It was a long night for Madison and it was finally over. But she couldn't get everything that happened off her mind. Sakura was completely overwhelmed by what happened. And Madison was in shock, too. She couldn't deny that finding the Acid Card under a tree was definitely a sign that Li was here. But where is he now?

Then she heard something. Someone was knocking on her bedroom window. Madison couldn't understand that. Her house was surrounded by bodyguards. How could anyone get in? Madison approached the window cautiously and opened her curtain.

Madison gasped. Standing outside the window…was Li Shoran.

"Hi, Madison," Li said casually. "Remember me?"

Madison had a lot she wanted to say, but could only ask one question. "How did you get here?"

"I just came in through the back," Li answered. "You have a lot of security guards around here."

"I thought you were in Hong Kong," Madison said.

"I was," Li replied. "But then I got that tape you guys sent me. I knew I had to come back. Sakura needs my help."

"We didn't think you'd really come back," Madison smiled. "I'm glad to see you. But how did you convince your family to let you come back?"

Li frowned. "I…didn't. I sneaked out. I got the money for the plane ticket from Meilin."

Madison knew what this meant. "Does that mean…you have no place to stay?"

Li nodded. "That's sort of what I came here about. Madison, I need a place to stay…and you have a big house. Can I stay here?"

Madison sighed. "It's going to be hard to hide you. But I can't turn you down, Li. I think I can get you in one of the guesthouses. Just wait for me out there."

"Thanks, Madison," Li said.

Madison was about to walk out, but paused. "Li…if you're here…then was it you who knocked that tree on top of the Acid Card?"

"That was me," Li responded. "I knew you guys would need my help on something that dangerous. But I have to ask YOU something, Madison. Does Sakura know I'm here?"

"Not exactly," Madison answered. "She has a feeling she saw you. She thinks she saw you during the play tonight. Were you there?"

"I was standing at the door," Li said. "And I saw Sakura fall off the balcony. Was she hurt?"

"It only looked that way," Madison laughed. "She's fine. But she kept going on about how she saw you."

"She'll see me," Li said. "She'll see me tomorrow. I'll meet you guys after school, but until then, don't tell Sakura I'm here."

"Why not?"

"I want to surprise her," Li replied. "You know what I mean?"

Madison nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. I can't wait to see the look on Sakura's face when she sees you. But for now, I'd better show you to your room. Just try to be inconspicuous."

Madison headed out of her room and started walking out to her yard. She couldn't believe that Li was back, and not only that, but he would be living under one of her roofs. Hopefully, it would be temporary since Madison couldn't spend every day hiding him from the security.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She'll undoubtedly hear Sakura say something about how much this helps her against the 2nd Cards, but Madison knows better than that.

She knows Sakura will be happy to see Li for another reason.

  


Any comments? Then you should mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	17. Part 17: The Sonic Card and two people r...

Author's Note: Ok…maybe THIS is the part you've all been waiting for. Because this is where Li and Sakura finally see each other again.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, and Acid

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 17**

  


Sakura was lucky. Almost nobody made mention of the fiasco last night where she fell off the balcony in the middle of the play. Nobody, that is, except Tommy. Sakura tried apologizing and he seemed reluctant to accept. But eventually, he dismissed it all as an honest mistake.

Sakura tried to get Madison to say something about it, but she was acting strange today. It wasn't the usual trance she went into whenever she was around Tommy. Something else was lingering around in Madison's head, and Sakura didn't know what it was.

Sakura looked to her left and saw that Madison was in that same trance again. Even now that the school day had just ended, something was evidently distracting Madison. Something was on her mind, and Sakura wanted to find out what it was.

"Madison, is something wrong?"

Madison quickly got out of her trance, but still looked edgy. "Wrong? What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You've been acting weird the whole day," Sakura answered.

"She's right, Madison. Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked behind her to see Tommy standing there. He had come out of nowhere and Sakura didn't even know he was standing there.

"You two are worrying over nothing," Madison said. "There's nothing wrong."

Sakura and Tommy kept following Madison until she stopped by a nearby bush.

"You're not fooling us, Madison," Sakura said. "Something's on your mind. What is it? Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm impressed, Madison. You managed to keep from saying anything the whole day." 

Sakura gasped. She recognized that voice. It was almost as if she were dreaming, but she wasn't. She was awake and the voice was very real. Out of the bush, came Li Shoran.

Sakura wanted to run up and wrap her arms around him. But she felt frozen. She was frozen in shock. She suspected that he was here, but Sakura never dreamed that she would be seeing Li again.

It was Li that broke the silence. "H-Hi, Sakura."

That was all that Sakura needed. She ran up to Li and gave him a big hug. "Li! I can't believe it! Is it really you?"

Li eventually toppled over. "Yes, Sakura, it's me. I'm happy to see you too, but could you get off me?"

Sakura got up. She could hardly contain herself. "I…I thought you were in Hong Kong. I never thought you'd come back."

"I got that tape you sent me," Li said. "And I decided it'd be better if I came back, despite what anybody in my family would have said. I don't even know if they have any idea I've left."

"You mean you came back without telling anybody?" Sakura asked.

Li nodded. "I figured it should be that way. Especially…" he paused. It looked like he was about to say something about the 2nd Cards but stopped.

Sakura suddenly remembered why. She forgot Tommy Canton was standing right by her. Sakura turned around to see if he was still there, and saw something that confused her. Tommy was wearing an expression of shock upon seeing Li. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost. Sakura didn't understand. Was she missing something?

Madison seemed oblivious to Tommy's expression. "Tommy Canton, this is a close friend of ours. This is Li Shoran."

Li extended a hand out, which Tommy shook a bit reluctantly. Sakura also noticed the look on Li's face. He was looking at Tommy almost suspiciously. Sakura couldn't understand, but she didn't forget about what she felt for Tommy. Even after weeks, Sakura still felt something about Tommy Canton. Something…strange.

"It's…nice to meet you," Li said slowly.

"Uh…yeah," Tommy said just as slowly. "Nice to meet you…Li Shoran, was it?"

Li nodded. Sakura couldn't help but see that Tommy was still a little edgy.

"I usually enjoy these introductions," Tommy said. "But I really have to be going. Time flies, you know. But it was nice meeting you…Li."

Tommy quickly left. Sakura looked at Madison. It took her a while, but soon Madison also started to notice Tommy's sudden jitters.

Li shook his head. "That…was weird."

"I wonder why he left so suddenly," Madison added.

"It's just as well," Li said. "I think we have something a little more important to discuss, don't we Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "The 2nd Cards. But before we go there…there's someone else who wants to say hello." She smiled and looked into her pocket. When nothing came out, Sakura's smile faded. "Kero…aren't you coming out?"

"To meet the Chinese brat? No way!"

"I missed you too, Kero," Li said sarcastically.

"You come out of there, Kero!" Sakura shouted. "Come out of there NOW!!"

Kero sighed from Sakura's pocket and flew out. He looked sourly at Li. "Good to see you back, Shoran. I suppose it isn't too bad that you're back…even though you are just a Chinese brat."

"And it's good to see you again," Li replied. "Even if you are just a stuffed animal."

"All right, that's enough," Sakura groaned. "Maybe you two will get along later. But Li…" She paused. Li saw what it meant, but it was Kero who pointed it out.

"You sense a 2nd Card, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "It's been almost two months and I've just been fighting card after card. How many of these are there?"

"If you've caught as many as I think you have, then not too many," Li answered.

"You know where it is, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I have no idea, but…" She looked at Li.

Li nodded and pulled out the Lasin board, something Sakura hadn't seen in ages. "Source of Light! With ancient spin! Send forth the magic! Power within! Force, know my plight! Release the light!"

A ray of light shot out of the Lasin board and pointed north. Sakura looked at the light and saw where it led. It led somewhere Sakura hadn't been to in a long time.

"That way," Li pointed.

* * *

It was almost like a nightmare for Tommy. For a long time, he had heard of the Cardcaptor, Li Shoran, but Tommy never worried about him. He knew that Li was in Hong Kong and wouldn't be a threat. But he was here now.

And as if Tommy's world wasn't already turned upside down by that sudden discovery, he also had to deal with the fact that Li Shoran was also Madison's…friend. But Shoran wasn't here for a social call…Tommy could feel it. He was here to stop the 2nd Cards. It didn't end there, though. The other mysterious Cardcaptor was also out there somewhere trying to seal the cards.

Tommy groaned at that thought. The 2nd Cards were bringing him such a feeling of immense power…and that power was being threatened. He couldn't believe that so many of the cards had been sealed. He knew that there weren't many cards left. More than half of them had already been sealed.

Tommy knew what he had to do. He couldn't afford to have anymore of his cards be sealed. He had to make sure they could eliminate any other threats. When he finally got back to his balcony, he looked through the Book of the 2nd Cards. He saw which ones had been sealed and saw which ones were still out there.

Whichever of the cards remained, though, Tommy was confident that they could take down those Cardcaptors. Because if they didn't…then there would be nothing left for Tommy.

* * *

Sakura recognized where she was. It was funny that Li was here, because she remembered when they were here three years ago. It had been three years, but they were back in the old clock tower.

Sakura noticed that it was eerily silent. "Do you guys see anything?"

"I don't see anything," Li answered. "And I don't hear anything either."

Hear. As soon as Li said that, a ringing sound began to ring throughout the clock tower. It slowly began to get louder. And it continued to get louder until it reached a deafening level. Sakura covered her ears and saw everyone else was doing the same.

She saw Li try to shout something towards her, but the ringing was too loud. She couldn't hear him. Sakura knew that there was only one card that could do this. But which one?

Sakura had to stop the noise. She had to do something. So she pulled out the Iron Card.

"Iron Card! Create a booth! Release and dispel! Iron Card."

No one could hear Sakura call out the Iron Card, but it still worked. The ground rumbled as the iron walls rose from the ground. It eventually created four walls and sealed itself on a roof. There wasn't any more noise, but the ringing was now only in Sakura's ears.

Li knocked on one of the iron walls. "You made a soundproof booth. That's pretty smart, Sakura."

"Yeah, smart," Sakura repeated dryly. "But we can't stay in here forever. How do we get out of here without having to hear that horrible ringing? And how do we find that card?"

"If this is what I think it is," Kero began. "Then this is the Sonic Card. And if it sees anybody, then it emits a deafening ringing sound. So we have to find a way to stop it from ringing and we have to do it before it sees us."

"It's probably above us," Li said. "Is there anything we can use to knock it out of the sky?"

Sakura nodded. She pulled out the Magnet Card. "Magnet Card! Repel the iron! Release and dispel! Iron Card!"

The iron chamber was pushed off the ground as the Magnet Card repelled it into the sky. It kept going up, but Sakura saw it didn't hit anything.

"I think we missed," Sakura pointed out. "You guys see anything?"

Madison pointed behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to see a hawk spirit-like creature. It was the Sonic Card. As soon as Sakura saw it, it opened its beak to let out that excruciating ringing sound. Only, this time it wasn't deafening to Sakura's ears.

"It's…not as loud this time," Sakura said. Then she felt a rumbling underneath her.

Li saw what was happening. "We can't hear it because the tone is too high for human ears. But it's high enough to make an earthquake. It's trying to crush us!"

The clock tower was shaking. The walls were falling starting to fall over. Then the roof started to collapse. Sakura saw that they wouldn't be able to escape in time. So she pulled out the Hole Card.

"Hole Card! Protect us from above! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

A giant hole formed right above Sakura, Li, Madison, and Kero. The pieces of the collapsing roof fell through the hole and left them unharmed. But it went on like that for a few minutes. Soon, the entire clock tower had collapsed. Now they were all standing in the middle of the fallen clock tower.

Kero groaned. "Well…I was wondering how long it would take us to destroy a clock tower."

"Never mind that," Sakura growled. "Where's the Sonic Card?"

"Right there," Li pointed out. Apparently, the Sonic Card didn't have enough time to escape either. It was crushed by the rubble of the clock tower. It saw Li and tried to let out another sonic sound, but Li managed to grab it by the beak. "Hurry, Sakura! Seal it now!"

Sakura ran up to the struggling Sonic Card and pointed her wand. "Sonic Card! Return to your power confined! Sonic Card!"

Luckily, Li managed to hold on to the Sonic Card's beak until Sakura sealed it. Now Sakura held the Sonic Card in her hand.

Li then did something he rarely ever did. He smiled. "Just like old times?"

Sakura returned the smile. "Just like old times."

* * *

"I…think we better stop here."

Sakura stopped everyone in front of her porch. She didn't exactly want anyone in her house at this hour. And besides that, there was still animosity between Li and her brother, Tori.

"See you tomorrow then, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"I'm not ready to call it a night just yet," Sakura answered. She looked solemnly at Li. "I need to ask you. Do you know anything else about the 2nd Cards?"

Li sighed. "You say you've been after them for almost two months. How many have you sealed?"

Sakura thought about it. "With the Sonic Card, that makes 17."

"You have 17 cards," Li said. "There are only 24 2nd Cards. You have only 7 to go."

Sakura felt like a huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders. After toiling for so long to seal these 2nd Cards, Li was telling her that she was almost finished.

"But it doesn't end there," Li continued.

Sakura moaned. "What do you mean? If I seal them all, it's over, isn't it?"

Li shook his head. "No. It's more complicated than that. Before you seal the final card, you have to have the other 23 2nd Cards back in the Book of the 2nd Cards."

"But I don't know where the Book of the 2nd Cards is," Sakura said grimly.

"That's the other reason I came," Li responded. "I have to find out who it was who released the 2nd Cards from the book. Whoever it was has to know where the book is."

Sakura looked angrily at Kero. "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"I didn't want to overwhelm you, Sakura," Kero tried answering. "You were already stressed out with just the task of having to seal the cards. If I would have told you that you had to find the book, then you would have just given up."

"It's not fair! That book could be anywhere!" Sakura shouted. "How am I supposed to find it?!" She fell to her knees. This was all too much. Her life as a Cardcaptor had taken another turn for the worst. She was ready to cry…but she felt a friendly arm on her shoulder. It was Li.

"Don't worry about it right now," Li said gently. "We'll deal with the book when the time comes. But for now, let's just call it a night."

Sakura got to her feet and hugged Li. "Thank you, Li. You have no idea how much your help means to me."

Li seemed a little…nervous, but returned the embrace. "I'm here for you, Sakura."

This was the moment where Sakura should have said something. She should have declared her feelings for Li right then and there. But she didn't.

Why was she so afraid to tell him?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	18. Part 18: The Pie Card...?

Author's Note: That's right. There are only 7 cards left, so that means it's almost time to wrap this up…almost

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, and Sonic

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 18**

  


Sakura could hardly believe it. But it was finally here. The last day of school was finally here and Sakura couldn't wait for the day to end. It was hard to juggle school and being a Cardcaptor. It's a lot harder than it used to be, anyway.

But of course, things wouldn't be right if Sakura didn't get off to her usual start…one last time.

"Oh, no! I'm late!!"

* * *

Sakura skated as fast as she could. She was ready to kick herself for not waking up earlier. She wanted to meet with Madison before she left, especially since Madison told her that Li was staying in one of her guesthouses. She wanted to see him again and catch up on old times, but she couldn't do it now. She was late…again.

Then she saw it. Sakura could clearly see the ramp that had taunted her for so long. She already broke her leg, nearly killed Tommy Canton, fell on a pile of wet cement, and knocked herself unconscious by hitting a steel beam. But this was it. This was the last day of school and Sakura wanted to prove she could make that jump…without any disasters happening.

So Sakura built up speed and skated towards the ramp one more time. She jumped the ramp and landed successfully, but saw she was still going. She was heading right for a set of steps. Sakura braced herself and leaped off the steps, but landed right on top of…

"OW!! Sakura!! Not again!!"

…Madison. Sakura got to her feet and dusted herself off. She picked Madison up and giggled sheepishly. Sakura had to admit this. It could have come out a lot worse. If she had to end the year like this, she had no problem with it.

Maybe she didn't conquer the ramp like she had in mind, but there was always next year.

* * *

"I can't believe it's over!"

Sakura felt giddy. She was unusually giddy, but had good reason to be. Her seventh grade year was finally over and the longest month of her life was coming to an end. Summer was finally here.

"So what do you plan to do with your summer, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura's smile faded. "Not much for now. I've still got seven 2nd Cards to seal."

"And I think there's another one."

Sakura turned around. She had a feeling that bush looked familiar. It was the same one Li had hidden behind the day before. And sure enough, he was there again waiting for Sakura and Madison.

"There's another card out there?" Sakura asked. "Which one is it?"

Li took a deep breath. It sounded like he didn't know what to say. This started to make Sakura nervous. She could be in for a really bad day.

"It's…I can't say it. Even I can't believe it. I'll just show you."

* * *

Li led Sakura and Madison to a street, but the street was really messed up. It was heavily damaged and was also covered in some creamy-like substance. Sakura tried to guess, but she couldn't figure out what kind of card could do this. She shook her pocket.

"Kero, come and look at this," Sakura said.

Kero came out and looked at the street. "What is this?"

"It's a 2nd Card," Li answered. "It's the…the…"

Sakura couldn't take this. "What? What is it?"

Kero flew down to the street and gathered some of the cream in his finger. He started to taste it and nodded assuredly.

"Uh, huh. It's lemon meringue. It's definitely…the Pie Card."

Sakura…felt like her head was spinning. Was he joking? "Wait…maybe I didn't hear you right. I thought I heard you say this was the Pie Card."

"You heard me right," Kero confirmed. "It's the Pie Card."

Sakura couldn't believe this. "So wait…I've fought Acid, Lightning, Hole, and even blinding Light…and now there's…Pie?" A smug grin started to grow on Sakura's face. This was going to be easy.

"I'm going to warn you right now, Sakura," Kero said grimly. "Do NOT underestimate the Pie Card. Even pies can become a deadly tool of evil."

She wanted to believe Kero. She really did. But Sakura still couldn't believe it and the smirk remained. How hard could it be to seal the Pie Card?

"I think before we go sealing any cards," Madison interrupted. "We should make a quick stop. I think I have a special costume for this one."

* * *

"I can't believe you dressed me up like this."

At that moment, Sakura was more than grateful to have that mask. Especially since Madison decided to dress her in a green clown suit. All she needed was the face paint, but Sakura didn't want to give Madison any more ideas. This was degrading enough as it was.

"If we're hunting something like the Pie Card, then I think it's important for you to look the part," Madison tried explaining. "Besides, I think it's a good look for you."

Sakura was about to say something, but she noticed Li was snickering. "What are YOU laughing at? Do I look funny to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Li asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No!" Sakura snapped. "Let's just find the Pie Card and get this over with so I can get my summer started right," She chuckled to herself. "Pie Card. How hard could this be?"

Li pulled out the Lasin Board. "Source of Light! With ancient spin! Send forth the magic! Power within! Force, know my plight! Release the light!"

The Lasin board pointed towards…Sakura sighed.

"A bakery," Sakura confirmed dryly. "How could I have not seen this one coming?"

"You…sound pretty confident, Sakura," Kero pointed out. "In fact…you even sound a little cocky."

"What's your point?" Sakura asked.

"Remember what I told you," Kero replied. "Do NOT underestimate the Pie Card! It's really powerful and very dangerous."

_'What's it going to do?'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'Throw a custard pie at me? This should be easy.'_

She confidently walked into the back entrance of the bakery. She was ready to face what she thought would be her easiest adversary yet.

* * *

Sakura looked around the bakery and saw a lot of baked goods ranging from cakes, to rolls, to pies. The only hard part about finding the Pie Card would be drawing it out of this environment.

"There're pies everywhere," Sakura pointed out. "Kero, how do I draw it out?" No response. Sakura checked her pocket. "Kero? Where'd you go?"

It didn't take long for everyone to find Kero. The munching sound was clearly audible. Sakura walked over to one of the cakes and saw Kero stuffing his face.

"Kero!" Sakura snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm hungry," Kero replied casually. "And what better place to eat than a bakery?"

"We want to be inconspicuous," Sakura shot back. "And that's not going to happen if the owners find all their cakes eaten! Now help me find the Pie Card!"

"Have you tried the stack of pies?" Kero asked smugly.

Sakura groaned and turned to the stack of pies in the corner of the bakery. She didn't see any sign of the Pie Card, but she could sense it was nearby. Just then, Li walked over to the stack and tried tasting one of them. Just as quick as he tasted it, he spit it out just as quickly.

"Ugh! That's not a natural pie!" Li shouted.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously. She tasted the pie, but also ended up spitting it out. "Oh, that's terrible! What kind of pie is that?"

Kero flew over and tried tasting it. "It tastes like…" he gasped. "It's a gun powder pie!"

"Gun powder?" Sakura repeated fearfully. Then she heard a sparking sound coming from above.

"RUN!!" Li shouted.

Sakura, Li, Madison, and Kero rushed out of the bakery, just as the spark fell on the pies. The pies then exploded and left the bakery in shambles.

Kero seemed to be shaken up by this. "No! All that…food!! Why?! Such senseless destruction!!" He really couldn't stand to see good food go to waste.

"Never mind the food!" Sakura shouted. "Where's the…"

"Incoming!!" Li shouted. Everyone ducked, except Sakura.

Sakura didn't have enough time to react. She was nailed in the face with a lemon meringue pie. She wiped her face off and saw the Pie Card standing in front of her. It was in the form of a yellow weasel. Somehow, its shape didn't surprise Sakura.

"The pies taste good," Sakura said. "But that doesn't matter. You're through, Pie Card!"

The Pie Card then braced itself and prepared to hurl another pie. Sakura felt cocky. She kind of liked the taste of lemon meringue. So she just stood there…

"Sakura! Watch out!"

Li tackled her out of the pie's path. Then something surprising happened. The pie hit the ground…and exploded. Sakura gasped in the sudden shock.

Li confirmed what Sakura already suspected. "He tossed you an explosive pie."

"You don't get it, do you?!" Kero shouted at Sakura. "This Pie Card is NOT a pushover. It almost killed you right now."

"All right, I get it," Sakura responded. She held up her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

The Pie Card didn't wait for Sakura to make her first move. It tossed another pie at Sakura, but missed. It hit the ground and made a sizzling sound. It was melting the ground.

"It threw an acid pie at me," Sakura said. "That does it! You're going down NOW!" She pulled out the Ice Card.

"Ice Card! Freeze the weasel! Release and dispel! Ice Card!"

An ice beam shot out of Sakura's wand, but the Pie Card was ready. It held up a pie in front of it and deflected the beam. Sakura couldn't believe it.

Kero shook his head. "A mirror pie. Any other ideas?"

Just then, Li whispered something in Sakura's ear. She seemed reluctant, but if anyone could pull this off, it was Li. She nodded.

"What?" Kero asked. "What'd I miss?"

"Just watch," Li said sourly as he pulled out his sword. He bravely approached the Pie Card and pointed to a nearby tree. "Pie Card! I have a challenge to issue you. I'm going to stand by that tree and I bet you can't hit me with any of your explosive pies."

"Is he nuts?!" Kero shouted. "He's going to get himself killed!"

The Pie Card shook its head.

"And I won't move an inch," Li added. "If you miss, you have to let Sakura seal you. If you hit, I'll just take myself to a hospital and we'll all call it a night. What do you say?"

The Pie Card grinned like only a weasel could and nodded. Li walked over to the nearby tree and took his position.

"What's he doing, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura didn't say anything. The Pie Card kept its wicked grin and pulled out one of its explosive pies. Li stood his ground. Despite his brave stance, though, Sakura could see him starting to sweat a little bit. The Pie Card winded up, and Sakura struck. She pulled out the Thief Card.

"Thief Card! Steal that pie! Release and dispel! Thief Card!"

The Pie Card threw…nothing. Its hands were now empty and the exploding pie was now in Sakura's hands. The Pie Card didn't see anything though. It was looking around in confusion. Sakura winded up and tossed the explosive pie in a perfect straight line that scored a direct hit.

****KABOOM****

The explosive pie blew up and sent the Pie Card crashing into a brick wall. The Pie Card was knocked out by not only the explosion, but by also the sudden shock of being blown up by its own explosive pie. Sakura walked up to it and held out her sealing wand.

"Pie Card! Return to your power confined! Pie Card!"

The diversion worked and Sakura had the Pie Card sealed. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief because now she was down to six cards.

"Great idea, Sakura," Kero said. "Using the Chinese brat as bait was pure genius."

"I prefer to call it a 'diversion'," Li shot back. "Besides, it's more than you would have done, you stuffed animal!"

"Ok, that's enough," Sakura said. "The important thing is that we've sealed the card. Now let's just go home. I feel tired."

Sakura started walking out. She knew Madison was trying to say something, but Sakura couldn't hear her…or ignored her. Either way, Sakura just wanted to go home. She would enjoy her summer tomorrow.

* * *

"Sakura! Can't you hear me?!"

Li could see that Sakura couldn't hear Madison calling out…or she wasn't listening. Either way, whatever Madison wanted to say to her, she wouldn't be telling her tonight. Sensing she wasn't going to be telling Sakura, Madison focused her attention on Li.

"Well, she's not listening, so I might as well tell you," Madison said.

"Tell me what?"

"I've got a surprise," Madison said cheerfully. She handed Li a pamphlet. "I've arranged for the four of us to spend the weekend at this resort."

Li looked at the pamphlet. It was a beautiful tropical resort located outside of town. Madison must've made these reservations months in advance. Li was almost ready to smile. This would be fun.

Of course, all Li could ask was, "Four of us?"

"Of course," Madison answered. "Me, Tommy, you, and Sakura. We'll all be spending the weekend getting away from any distractions. And believe me, Sakura could use the time off."

Li had to agree with that. "I guess that's true. She has been working hard."

"We'd better get home," Madison said. "We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"We are?" Li asked. "But the weekend doesn't start until Friday. Tomorrow's Thursday."

"I know that," Madison smiled. "There's only one day until our vacation. And that means Sakura and I have a lot of shopping to do."

"But you said 'we'," Li pointed out. "You don't mean me too, do you?"

Madison nodded assuredly. "Somebody has to help us carry everything."

Madison started walking out and couldn't hear Li groan. If he wanted to be a bag carrier, he would have stayed back with Meilin. Of course, he'd still rather carry Sakura's bags, so it wasn't too bad.

Li just hoped this next day would be short.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	19. Part 19: The Power Card

Author's Note: A trip to the mall. Sounds fun for Sakura and Madison, but not for Li. But maybe Li will find something there…something for Sakura.

  


Side note: As I finish this up, I see Queen_Angel's review at 9:05 PM. "Li's gonna have to carry all the bags"...I'm convinced she's psychic ^_^

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, and Pie

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 19**

  


"Wow! I can't believe how much time flies."

It was already 5:00 PM. Sakura and Madison had been shopping for several hours and still weren't on the verge of finishing. Sakura wanted more for her weekend at the Summertime Resort. She didn't know how to even begin to thank Madison for this surprise. This was exactly what Sakura needed. She needed to escape the pressures of being a Cardcaptor, if anything, for at least a weekend.

Sure, there were only six 2nd Cards remaining, but by no means was any of the pressure off. Kero made sure of that. Especially after that last capture where Sakura found out the hard way that even a pie could be a dangerous thing. She could only wonder what other 2nd Cards remained…and how deadly they could be?

Sakura shook her head. This was exactly what this weekend was going to help her forget. But even this day of shopping, her first day of her summer vacation, was a day to relax. Sakura and Madison had a lot of fun. Then there was…

"Li!" Sakura and Madison both shouted. "What's taking you so long?"

Slowly bringing up the rear, carrying almost all the bags was Li. Sakura shook her head. They couldn't have been that heavy. But she did sort of feel sorry for him. Maybe Sakura could give him some time to rest.

"Li, maybe you should sit down," Sakura said gently. She sat him down on a nearby bench. "You just wait for us here and we'll be right back."

As Sakura walked into the next store, she couldn't help but think about what else this weekend might hold. She couldn't deny anymore that she felt something for Li. As much as she tried, she couldn't escape what she felt in her heart. Maybe she could tell Li how she felt…this weekend.

* * *

Li sighed. He had been carrying bags all day and this was his first chance to sit down. But he couldn't get out of this. He had to be here to help the girls get everything they needed…or wanted. Either way, Li only wondered how much two girls could possibly get for one weekend. The bags he was carrying could last anyone for weeks.

He couldn't stop looking at Sakura. He thought he missed her, but he never realized how much he missed her until he actually saw her again. Maybe he really did feel something for her. He only wished he could tell her. Why was he so nervous?

"Excuse me, boy. But I couldn't help but notice the way you're looking."

Li looked next to him to see a well-dressed man standing next to him. He seemed to be some kind of merchant.

"What do you mean?" Li asked.

"I've been around people like you for many years," the man answered. "And I know a guy in love when I see one."

Li felt confused. Did it really show that he liked Sakura? "What are you getting at?"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're having a weekend with the lovely lady," the man replied. "And I bet you're the type who can't get his feelings into words."

"I…guess that's true," Li confessed.

"Maybe a gift would show how you feel," the man said. "Or at least serve as the perfect ice breaker."

Li could see where this was going. "And I suppose you just happen to have one on you?"

"Funny you should say that," the man said casually. "Because I do. And it's right here in my hand."

He pulled out a small case and handed it to Li. Li opened the case to see a sparkling crystal necklace. It glistened in the sunlight and was absolutely beautiful. This would have been perfect. Li could have something to give Sakura this weekend and it would be a great way to show how he felt. But there was one problem.

"How much?"

"Well, you realize I can't give this away for free," the man answered. "Not even to a guy in love. But I can sell it to you for practically nothing. How's $100?"

Li sighed. "I only have $50."

"$50, huh?" the man frowned. The frown soon faded. "I don't think $50 will last me too long. But I can't turn you down, kid. I can never seem to turn down a guy in love. So I'll take those $50."

Li handed the man the last $50 he had, the $50 that was left over from the money Meilin gave him. Li was now broke. But now he had the perfect gift for Sakura.

"Thank you, sir," Li said.

"No problem, kid," the man said cheerfully. He pulled out two more cases. "I'll just make up the rest selling these. After all, those necklaces are just three of a kind."

The man walked away and Li saw that Sakura and Madison still weren't done shopping. So Li took the case and put it away in his pocket. Now he was REALLY looking forward to this weekend.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already this late."

Sakura rushed out after she saw it was already 9:00 PM. She nearly bought out the entire town, which with Madison was very possible. She was more than ready for the weekend. In fact, with everything she bought, it almost looked like Sakura was leaving for a week. But someone was missing.

"Madison?" Sakura asked. "Where's Li?"

"He said he was trying to find a bathroom," Madison answered. "I don't think he's gone all day."

Sakura smiled. "We haven't given him the chance. But I guess we'll wait." Just then, Sakura stuck her head up. "I sense something."

"Another 2nd Card?" Madison asked.

"There's one close to here," Sakura replied. "But we'll have to wait for Li and the Lasin Board."

Just then, several cars went flying into the air and crashing down. Dozens of dumpsters did likewise. And a tree was lifted off of its roots and hurled into the air. It looked awful. But more than anything to Sakura, it looked familiar.

"Ok, maybe we don't need Li. I think we've been through this before," Sakura pointed out. "Remember anything like this, Madison?"

Madison nodded. "It was that day three years ago when we went to the zoo. Elephants were being thrown in the air the way everything else is being thrown now."

"Then you know this is the Power Card," Sakura said assuredly.

"Should you call it out like you did the last Power Card?" Madison asked.

"Sounds good," Sakura replied. "It's not like it'll threaten us or anything. Don't you remember how small it was?" She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" She knew what to do next. Sakura walked into the middle of the street and issued her challenge. "Ok, Power Card! I know that's you! So why don't you come out and accept my challenge?!"

That was all it took to get the Power Card to show itself. But much to Sakura's shock, it wasn't the same small imp that she encountered in the last Power Card. This 2nd Card version of the Power Card was a humongous green gorilla. It towered over Sakura at eight feet tall.

"Are…you sure about this, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura was a bit reluctant, but she nodded confidently. "I beat the last Power Card. And this won't be any different." She stared the huge Power Card in the eye. "I challenge to a game of tug-o-war. If I win, you surrender peacefully. If you win, I'll just let you trash the city and go home. Is it a deal?"

The Power Card nodded with its massive head. It pulled out a large rope and handed one end to Sakura. She stood ready to live up to the challenge. Just then, Li finally showed up.

Li immediately noticed the large Power Card, and then he saw the rope. "The Power Card? Sakura, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

Madison answered for her. "She's challenging the Power Card to a game of tug-o-war."

"I'm going to beat it, just like I did the last Power Card," Sakura added.

"Sakura…?" Li said nervously. "This is probably a bad time to tell you that…you didn't beat the last Power Card on your own. You beat it because I used the Time Card."

A bell rang in the head in Sakura. "You did WHAT?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as Li revealed that to Sakura, the tug-o-war started…and ended. The Power Card immediately used its awesome strength to hurl Sakura into the air. Sensing a long fall, Sakura pulled out the Fly Card.

"Fly Card! Release and dispel! Fly Card!"

Before Sakura could hit the ground with a thud, she landed safely on the Fly Card. She floated near the ground as Li and Madison ran up to her.

Sakura glared angrily at Li. "So when were you planning to tell me? I went three years thinking I beat the Power Card with my own strength. Now I just went and made a fool out of myself."

Madison gasped. "I think you did more than that."

It was true. Keeping up its end of the deal, the Power Card got its reward of freely trashing the city. It started pounding on buildings and shattering them to pieces.

"Maybe there's another way to beat it," Li suddenly said. He whispered something into Sakura's ear.

Sakura nodded and handed Li one of the 2nd cards. "It's better than anything I have in mind." She pulled out the Replay Card. "Replay Card! Grant me a rematch! Release and dispel! Replay Card!"

In a flash of light, Sakura found herself holding the rope once again. The tug-o-war hadn't started yet. The Power Card was still bracing itself. Just then it started taking a few steps back, but Sakura and Li had their plan set. Sakura tied an iron post to her back.

Then the tug-o-war started. The Power Card took a step back, but found itself struggling. Sakura found herself being dragged towards a nearby streetlamp. Sakura looked back to see Li using the Magnet Card. But she wasn't winning. The Power Card wasn't giving up and continued to pull. Sakura decided to do one more thing to ensure her victory. With one free hand, she pulled out the Lightning Card.

"Lightning Card! Send current through the magnets! Release and dispel! Lightning Card!"

Lightning struck the iron near the tree and Sakura could feel the magnets getting stronger. Sakura was lifted off her feet and being pulled towards the tree. Luckily, she managed to hold onto the rope and take the Power Card with it. With a thundering crash, the Power Card collapsed…and lost. Sakura let go of the rope and dropped the iron post and ran up to the Power Card.

"Ok, you lost," Sakura said. "Now I get to seal you."

Sakura remembered the last Power Card she fought. When it was beaten, it cooperated and let Sakura seal it. Unfortunately, this wasn't the last Power Card. This Power Card rose to its feet and let out a roar. It picked up a tree and hurled it down the street.

"Oh, great," Li said. "It's a sore loser. Hurry up and seal it, Sakura!"

Sakura tried to catch the Power Card in mid-tantrum. It held another tree over its head, leaving Sakura the opportunity she needed. She ran up to it and pointed her sealing wand.

"Power Card! Return to your power confined! Power Card!"

The Power Card was sealed, but the tree was still in the air. It fell literally inches in front of Sakura with another thundering crash, one that almost deafened her and most certainly scared her.

Sakura then felt Li's friendly hand on her shoulder. "Great capture, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Actually, it was your idea to use the Magnet Card. So I can't take all the credit. We took this one down together." Suddenly, Sakura noticed something. "Li…what did you do with our bags?"

"Uh………"

"Li?" Sakura asked again. "Our bags?"

* * *

Sakura groaned. She couldn't believe how lucky she and Madison were to have all their bags intact. None of them had been stolen from their spot near the bathroom.

"I can't believe not one of the bags was stolen," Madison said.

"Maybe they were too heavy," Li pointed out.

"But they're not too heavy for you," Sakura smirked. "Such a strong Cardcaptor has to help us helpless girls with all these bags."

"Ok, I get the point," Li sighed. He picked up the bags and started following Sakura and Madison out.

Tomorrow would be a big day with the trip to the Summertime Resort. But it was a day Sakura was definitely looking forward to. Especially now that there were only five 2nd Cards remaining, which left Sakura a little more room to relax.

And she would need to relax…if she wanted to express her feelings to Li.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	20. Part 20: The Mirage Card

Author's Note: Sakura's only down to five cards. But do you really think sealing those last five cards will be easy?

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, Pie, and Power

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 20**

  


Sakura couldn't believe it. It took them the whole morning to find a taxi to take them to the Summertime Resort. Unfortunately, the taxi had broken down in the middle of nowhere. It would be hours until it was fixed. This wasn't exactly helping Sakura relax.

And relax was what Sakura wanted to do. She had had enough of fighting 2nd Cards and just wanted to get away. Luckily, her best friend Madison gave her that chance. She could spend the weekend with her, Tommy, and Li. And she looked forward to some time alone with Li.

Just then, the cab driver hung up the call box phone and shook his head.

"Well?" Madison asked. "How long is this going to take?"

"Sorry to tell you this," the cab driver said. "But this is going to take a few days."

"DAYS?!"

The cab driver nodded. "That's right. In fact, there's my tow truck now."

A tow truck stopped near the taxi and hooked itself up. The driver got into the taxi and seemed ready to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Madison shouted. "You're not just going to leave us here, are you?"

"There's another cab on the way," the driver answered. "It should be here in about an hour. Just be patient, and it'll soon have you on your way." With that, the tow truck drove away.

Tommy didn't seem too concerned. "An hour? That shouldn't be too bad."

Maybe he was right. Sakura just sat down and started to wait.

* * *

  


**90 Minutes Later**

  


"I can't take this anymore!"

"Madison, relax," Tommy tried saying. He tried handing her a glass of water. "Calm down. Have a drink."

"I'm NOT thirsty!" Madison shouted. "Where's our cab?!"

Sakura just stayed sitting down. She and Li were just waiting patiently…even though the cab was 30 minutes late. But just then…

"Oh, there it is."

Madison started walking towards a rock. Sakura didn't understand this. Madison was seemingly trying to find her way into the rock.

"Madison?" Tommy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Madison replied. "There's nothing wrong. Don't you see our cab? It's right here."

Sakura didn't see a cab. She only saw Madison trying to get into a rock. This was beyond weird.

"Madison, that's just a rock," Li said. "It isn't a cab."

Madison shook her head and looked at the rock. "Pay no attention to him, driver. Just wait here while I try and get my friends in."

"Are you…ok, Madison?" Sakura asked.

"Am I the only one who sees that cab?" Madison asked calmly.

"Uh…yeah," Li answered. "That's just a rock."

"It can't be a rock," Madison said. "It looks so real."

Suddenly, Tommy got up. "I…think I better go see what's taking our cab so long. Just make sure Madison doesn't try getting into anymore rocks."

While Tommy walked away, Sakura couldn't help but think he was in a hurry. But she shook that off. Maybe he was just as high-strung as Madison.

* * *

Madison was seeing a taxicab in a rock? Tommy knew exactly what this was. One of the 2nd Cards had made its way out here. But how did that happen? Tommy never called on any of the 2nd Cards to follow him. He knew he put the 2nd Cards on alert to watch out for Li Shoran, though. Maybe that's why it was here.

Madison was seeing a taxicab in a rock. This had to be the Mirage Card. Tommy would have liked nothing better than to see the Mirage Card take out Li Shoran. But he had to remember that he wasn't alone. He was there with Avalon…and Madison.

Tommy just positioned himself outside the road. He had to think of someway to recall the card before someone got hurt…someone like Madison.

* * *

"I don't get it. If that isn't our cab, then where is it?"

"It's late," Sakura answered. "But what made you think you were seeing a cab in a rock?"

"I don't know," Madison replied. "It just looked so real."

"Maybe you were seeing things," Sakura suggested.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was Li. Sakura looked back to see that Li was nowhere in sight.

"Li!" Sakura shouted. "What happened?! Where are you?!"

"Sakura! Pull me up!!"

Sakura ran to another rock where she heard Li's voice. It was a much bigger one than the one Madison was trying to get into. Sakura climbed the rock and saw Li hanging on for dear life. The only problem was…the drop was only six feet.

"Uh…Li."

"Sakura! Don't let me fall!"

"Li…are you all right?"

"NO!" Li shouted. "I'm hanging over a 50 foot ledge about to fall to my death. Of course I'm not all right!"

Sakura looked down again. It was a six-foot drop. "Li…maybe you should look again."

Li looked down. "Sakura, please! Pull me up!"

Sakura was just about to pull him up, but suddenly stopped. She had a better idea. She picked Li up…and dropped him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!…Huh?"

Li looked like he was falling to his death…until he hit the bottom of that six-foot drop. He looked around and seemed a little light-headed.

"What did you see?" Sakura asked.

Li continued looking around. "I thought I was hanging over a 50 foot cliff. It looked so real…but if it was a fake then that means…it's a 2nd Card."

Sakura groaned. "I thought the whole point of me taking a vacation was to forget about the 2nd Cards."

"I guess there's no rest for Cardcaptors," Li said. "You know which card this is, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "Madison's seeing cabs. You're seeing cliffs. But neither of them are real. So it has to be the Mirage Card."

Just as she said that, Sakura heard laughter. But it wasn't the laughter of any of her friends. It was a ghoulish laughter. It sounded like…

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"A g-g-g-g-g-ghost. I can hear it coming closer."

"Sakura, don't believe it," Li said. "It's just an illusion. There are no ghosts out here in the middle of nowhere."

Sakura then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was sweet of Li to comfort her like that. Then she turned around and saw that Li didn't have either of his hands on Sakura's shoulder. It was a…

"GHOST!!!!!!!"

Sakura ran so fast, she couldn't hear Li calling out to her. She kept running until she was in the middle of the desert. Sakura then shook off the fear. This was ridiculous. Mirages couldn't hurt her. She decided to turn around and head back the way she came. But then something appeared in front of her that was scarier than any ghost. It was something that she never wanted to face again.

It was the Light Card. Or it was another Light Card. And it stood in front of her and began to brighten. Sakura desperately tried to cover her eyes. It was trying to blind her again. Sakura just crouched down and covered her eyes as she hoped to avoid the blinding light.

"Sakura!!"

It was Li. Sakura could hear him coming. She had to warn him. She opened her eyes and called out to him.

"Li! Cover your eyes!"

Just then, the shine faded. The Light Card was gone. But Li was still covering his eyes.

"Li! It's gone, you can open your eyes now."

"It's too bright!" Li shouted. "I can't open my eyes!"

Sakura knew what was happening. The Light Card was another mirage. And it stopped appearing to Sakura and started focusing on Li. Why?

Sakura pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" She ran in front of Li and stared down (even though she couldn't see it) the mirage. "Come on, Mirage Card! I'm the one with the wand! It's me you want!"

Just then, the Mirage Card showed itself. It looked like a walking snake. But that wasn't the only one to appear. Soon, many walking snakes appeared…and they each held a fireball in their hand.

It looked like Li was seeing them too. "It's making mirages of itself. But only one of them are real."

"That's no help," Sakura said. "By the time I figure out which one's real, we could be toast."

"If one of them is real, that means only one can experience pain," Li pointed out. "Try hitting them all with something and see which one reacts."

Sakura knew just which one to use. She pulled out the Sonic Card.

"Sonic Card! Create a loud siren! Release and dispel! Sonic Card!"

As soon as she released the Sonic Card, Sakura covered her ears. The Sonic Card started blaring softly, but soon erupted into a deafening siren. Sakura and Li desperately tried not to go deaf, but Sakura stuck her head up long enough to see that the Mirage Cards weren't shaken…with the exception of one. One of them was shaking its head, trying to shake off the horrible siren. Sakura knew that had to be the real Mirage Card. She ran up to it and pointed her wand.

"Mirage Card! Return to your power confined! Mirage Card!"

As soon as the Mirage Card was sealed, the illusions disappeared and the blaring siren stopped.

"Are you ok?" Li asked.

Sakura couldn't hear him, because of the ringing in her ears. "WHAT?!"

"Are you ok?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Never mind."

* * *

That siren was extremely loud. Tommy heard it all the way from where he was sitting. He shook his head. He knew there was no longer a need to recall the Mirage Card. It had been sealed. He suspected the work of the mysterious Cardcaptor, the one who held the Sonic Card and all the other sealed 2nd Cards. But how did that Cardcaptor know to find it here…unless…

It had to be Li Shoran. He was the one who called that Cardcaptor here. Tommy couldn't believe it. He should've been relaxing at the Summertime Resort right now, but instead he's out in the middle of nowhere. And he was down to four 2nd Cards.

Something had to be done. Tommy would find a way to deal with Li Shoran this weekend, but he had to find a way to make it look like an accident. Maybe one of his remaining 2nd Cards could do the work.

And when the time came, Tommy would find a way to get rid of that other Cardcaptor too.

* * *

"Can you hear yet?"

Sakura nodded. "I think the ringing finally stopped."

Li shook his head. "Oh, Avalon. Still afraid of ghosts."

"What's wrong with that?" Sakura demanded. "So I'm afraid of ghosts. It's something I've had to deal with all my life."

"And that's why you were ducking and covering your eyes?"

"Not exactly," Sakura answered. "I saw the same thing you saw. I saw the bright flash of light and I just covered my eyes. It was the same light that blinded me. It's something I never want to have to face again, ever."

"But you opened you eyes when you saw the light coming towards me," Li said. "You faced your fears so you can save me. That was really brave, Sakura."

She never thought of that. She heard Li coming, but she opened her eyes, despite the possibility of being blinded again. Sakura wondered what it meant. And she wondered if Li would ever do the same for her.

"Sakura!"

It was Madison. She was still waiting by the road waiting for the taxi to show up.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "Don't tell me the taxi's still not here."

"Sorry," Madison said. "But it's been two hours and this cab still hasn't shown up."

Just then, Tommy came running in. Sakura wondered where he went. How long did it take to see if the cab was coming?

"It's coming," Tommy said. "The cab's coming. It's right…there."

Finally, the taxi pulled up to the road. Everyone got in and breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, it still wasn't enough to calm Madison down.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I got held up in traffic," the driver answered. "Or…what I thought was traffic. It was like I turned my back for one second and it all disappeared."

Sakura realized what this meant. The Mirage Card had struck before. This was a setup. But how did the Mirage Card know they were here?

She decided not to think about that. After a two-hour wait, she was finally on her way to the Summertime Resort. And she hoped for only three things this weekend.

She hoped to relax.

She hoped for some time alone with Li.

And she hoped for NO 2nd Cards to fight.

  


Author's Note: Do you REALLY think Sakura's going to go this whole weekend without fighting any 2nd Cards? Of course not. Especially with only four 2nd Cards remaining.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	21. Part 21: The Laser Card

Author's Note: The pressure should be off with four 2nd Cards remaining. Anyway…it's the holiday weekend and since I'll be on vacation, there will be a brief hiatus. But I'll be back. Believe me when I say I'll be back sooner than later.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, Pie, Power, and Mirage

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 21**

  


Hours passed. This was exactly what Sakura was hoping for…at least part of it. Since the Summertime Resort was located right by the beach, Sakura didn't waste any time in going for a swim. As much as she enjoyed swimming, after an hour she just stopped…and floated for a while.

She wanted to forget. She really did. But she couldn't get the 2nd Cards out of her mind. Sakura definitely took comfort in the fact that there were only four left. But what she didn't take comfort in was knowing that one of the 2nd Cards found her on the road. However, it didn't go after Sakura…for long. It stopped targeting Sakura at the first sight of Li and went after him.

If it was three years ago, Sakura might have felt a bit insulted. Wasn't she the chosen Cardcaptor? This wasn't three years ago, though. But Sakura wondered what had really changed. Was it that Sakura saw the Mirage Card coming after Li? Or was it that she cared about him enough to notice?

Maybe she should talk to someone about it. Sakura decided to swim back to shore and talk it out. But not with Li. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Li…not yet, anyway. Sakura decided to talk about this with…

* * *

"I'll talk to you right now, Sakura. But first, let's just put our bags down."

Sakura literally didn't waste any time going for a swim. She hadn't even seen the room yet. So Sakura went with Madison to drop their bags off. The first thing Sakura noticed was that the four beds were huge. And why not? The room was huge too. Just the closet looked bigger than Sakura's entire room. She almost felt sorry that she didn't buy more things to take along. Sakura shook that off and dropped her bags into the closet.

"OW!!"

No. That muffled voice sounded so familiar. Sakura didn't want to believe it was him. She couldn't believe that he would stow away like this. Sakura opened her bag and found…

"KERO!!"

"Can't you be a little more careful?" Kero asked, completely ignoring Sakura's anger. "I could have been squashed."

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura demanded.

"What?" Kero asked innocently. "I just wanted to get out of the house for a little while. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"What's the real reason you're here, Kero?" Sakura growled.

"Just to be here in case any 2nd Cards decided to follow you here," Kero answered. He then pulled a grape out of the bag and ate it. "And of course, to have a great meal outside the house."

"Well, you can't stay!" Sakura shouted. "I can't have anybody seeing you here. You're going to have to stay in the bag!"

"You'll be sure to feed me, won't you?" Kero begged.

"We'll see," Sakura said dryly. She closed the bag and sighed. "Now…what did I want to talk about again?"

* * *

"Don't you think it was a little strange, Madison?"

Madison shook her head. "I can't understand it. Maybe they recognized him."

"But I thought I was the chosen Cardcaptor," Sakura said. "I'm the one with the wand. So why did the Mirage Card just ignore me and chase after Li? It doesn't make sense."

Sakura and Madison looked out into the ocean. They could clearly see Li swimming around. Even after all these years, the comparisons were still there. Everyone still wondered who was the better swimmer between Sakura and Li. But Sakura didn't think about that. She thought about the fact that he was alone.

"Madison? Where's Tommy? I thought he was out with Li."

"He said something about trying to find a place for dinner…for him and me."

"What?" Sakura asked. "What about me? What about Li? We have to eat too, you know."

"Actually," Madison added. "I sort of told him to make it that way. You don't want me and Tommy around. Especially if you want some time alone with…you know."

Sakura didn't think of that. This may have been her chance to be alone with Li. Things couldn't have been any better. But that day, a reality hit her. Something she hadn't thought of before.

"I think I'll talk to him tonight."

* * *

The reservations were made for tonight. Tommy could only wonder why Madison didn't want Avalon or Shoran to go with them. But it didn't matter. This was perfect. It was definitely a sure thing that Madison would be out of harm's way. The only problem was Sakura Avalon. She could get caught in the crossfire. But Tommy shook that off. If Avalon got nailed, then so be it. He couldn't take any chances.

Tommy was down to four 2nd Cards. Luckily, the four that remained were among the most dangerous and lethal. He wondered which one he should use for tonight. But suddenly, one appeared right in front of him. A 2nd Card had found him.

"What's wrong with you?" Tommy demanded. "You're lucky there's nobody around."

The card just stayed there, floating around. Tommy soon recognized which card this was and a smug grin started to grow on his face. There would be no way Shoran could escape this one, even if that other mysterious Cardcaptor came to help him.

"Never mind," Tommy sighed. "I'm actually glad you're here. I've got a job for you."

* * *

Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe she was really about to do this. She continued walking on the beach, leading Li behind her. It looked like Li had no idea where they were going. She couldn't blame him though. Sakura didn't really know where they were going either. Then she found what she was looking for. It was a log, set up on the beach.

Sakura sat on the log, and Li sat right next to her. She looked up into the sky. Sakura couldn't have asked for a better night. The moonlight shining down on the beach was just beautiful. It was even…romantic.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The moonlight. I can't…describe it, but the way it shines down on everything is just breathtaking." Sakura sighed again. "Li, you have no idea how much I've dreamed of us spending a night alone like this. For a while, I thought it would never happen."

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"I never thought this would happen, either," Li clarified. "I kind of wanted to have a night like this with you too, Sakura. I've wanted to ever since I left Japan the first time. I just never thought I'd actually come back."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you back. I've missed you so much."

Li seemed surprised. "You have?"

"There's rarely been a time in the last three years where I haven't thought of you. I've always wondered what it meant. I didn't want to think what I was thinking, because I knew I'd never see you again. I'm…sort of still afraid to say anything about what I feel."

"Why?" Li asked curiously. "What are you afraid of?"

"Li, you came back to help me seal the 2nd Cards. And now there are only four left. But what happens when they're all sealed. Will you just leave me again? Will you just go back to Hong Kong and forget about me?" Sakura started to shed a tear. "Will I ever see you again?"

Li sighed. "Sakura…it's not like that. Really. I know you think I'm going back to Hong Kong when this is all over, but…"

****BZZZ****

Out of nowhere, a laser beam split the log between Sakura and Li. It was shot out by a floating orb. It was a 2nd Card, but more specifically it was the Laser Card. It clearly caught both of them by surprise. Sakura managed to roll out of the way. She couldn't believe this. Finally, FINALLY, she had a night alone with Li and a 2nd Card had to show up. Why did this have to happen to her?

Sakura braced herself for another shot from the Laser Card, but she then noticed it wasn't coming after her. The Laser Card started aiming for Li. It shot out a flurry of laser beams at Li, but he was able to duck behind a rock. Unfortunately, the rock was sliced and diced by the lasers, leaving Li unprotected.

Sakura had to do something. She pulled out her magical key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

Sakura didn't point her wand, though. She just wanted to get the Laser Card's attention. She grabbed a rock and tossed it at the floating orb. The Laser Card turned around and set its sights on Sakura. It started shooting out laser beams at Sakura. Since she had nothing to deflect laser beams with, Sakura could only run.

"Sakura!" Li called out. "Over here."

Sakura ran over to Li. He looked like he had an idea…sort of.

"We have to regroup," Li said. "Use the Invisible Card."

Sakura pulled out the Invisible Card. "Invisible Card! Make us vanish! Release and dispel! Invisible Card!"

She didn't know if it took effect. Sakura saw the Laser Card looking right at them, but it didn't fire. It couldn't see them. It drifted off, trying to find them.

"Ok, now what?" Sakura asked.

"It's after me," Li pointed out. "It doesn't want you, it wants me. And that's where we'll get it. I think we can get it if we have the right stuff."

"Like what? I don't have anything that can stop lasers."

"But we have something close to it," Li replied. "What about the Pie Card?"

Sakura didn't think of that. She knew the Pie Card could help them. She recalled the Invisible Card and pulled out the Pie Card.

"Pie Card! Create two mirror pies! Release and dispel! Pie Card!"

In each hand, Sakura had a mirror pie. She tossed one to Li and they came out to fight the Laser Card again. Sakura hurled another rock at it and it turned around. It turned to Sakura, but it abruptly changed course and went after Li again.

The Laser Card shot out a laser beam and Li held up the mirror pie. The laser beam deflected off the mirror pie and went another direction. Sakura ran to the laser's path and held up her mirror pie. She deflected the laser beam towards another direction. Sakura managed to tilt the pie enough to change the laser's trajectory so that the laser nailed the Laser Card.

The Laser Card fell to the ground with a hard clunk. It was obviously taken out by that sudden shot. And it was immobile long enough for Sakura to finish the job.

"Laser Card! Return to your power confined! Laser Card!"

The Laser Card was sealed, but Sakura wasn't feeling any better. The mood was totally killed and Madison and Tommy were due back any minute. Besides that, Sakura couldn't bring herself to say anything more to Li.

It didn't occur to her until a few hours ago, but Sakura couldn't start something with Li. He was only here to help her with the 2nd Cards. And there were only three left. There wasn't anything that said Li wouldn't go back to Hong Kong when this was all over. So Sakura figured it'd be easier to spare herself the pain of seeing a loving relationship end so abruptly. She wouldn't start one at all.

She just wanted to go to sleep. So Sakura just walked out.

* * *

Li couldn't understand it. He was so close to showing his true feelings to Sakura. Then the Laser Card had to mess everything up. But he couldn't get off his mind what Sakura said to him.

She thought he was going back to Hong Kong when the 2nd Cards were all sealed. That was the decision that haunted Li since he first came back. He had to decide between going back to Hong Kong or staying here with Sakura.

He didn't want to leave. Li wanted to stay here. He had to tell Sakura. That was probably the only factor keeping him from telling her how he really felt.

But Sakura had already gone to sleep for the night. Maybe Li could tell her tomorrow.

  


Author's Note: There are only three 2nd Cards left, but it doesn't get any easier. Look for a twist to occur in the next chapter. I'll be back soon…possibly on Monday.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	22. Part 22: The Rubber Card

Author's Note: I have returned! And I haven't forgotten that there are only three 2nd Cards left. Does that mean there are only three parts left? Not…necessarily.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, Pie, Power, Mirage, and Laser

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 22**

  


Sakura didn't want to think about it anymore. She wanted Li to become an afterthought. All weekend, she looked forward to a night alone with him. She did, until she thought about what might happen. Sakura couldn't stand the thought of starting a relationship with Li, only to have him go back to Hong Kong. It just sounded like a relationship was impossible. So why should she bother?

It was almost time to leave. Sakura went the whole day without seeing Li. In fact, she went the whole day…just floating in the ocean. She hardly moved. It was unlike her, but Sakura was more depressed than she had ever been before. This vacation didn't make things better like Sakura thought it would. It only made her feel worse…and stupid for thinking she could ever be with Li.

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and lost her balance. She almost sank in the water out of shock. But after finally getting her composure, she stuck her head out and looked around. To her chagrin, she saw Kero floating over the water.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura demanded. "What if somebody sees you?"

"That's the least of our problems," Kero said casually. "But what's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this, Sakura. What's got you so sad?"

"Nothing."

Kero wasn't convinced. "C'mon Sakura. You can't hide anything from me. Tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this."

Sakura turned around. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura, I don't want you going back home like this," Kero continued. "Please. I don't want to see you like this. Just tell me what it is."

"But you won't understand."

"I can't promise I'll understand," Kero confessed. "But you'll feel better if you talk about it with somebody. Please tell me."

Sakura sighed. "It's…Li."

"What about Li?"

"I…"

"Wait a minute," Kero interrupted. "I know what it is. You DO feel something for him, don't you?"

Sakura couldn't fight it anymore. "Yes."

Kero nodded. "I knew it. You like the Chinese brat. Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I knew it ever since the day he left," Kero replied. "The way you looked when you watched him leave. It was just like the look you have right now. You looked so…depressed. I couldn't understand it. I was thrilled to see Shoran go. Getting called a 'stuffed animal' gets old after a while. But you obviously didn't feel the same way. You obviously felt something for him. Something beyond friendship."

Somehow, Sakura couldn't understand it. She spent more than three years wrestling with her emotions. She struggled with trying to find what she was feeling. She didn't know what she was feeling. So how was it that Kero knew all along?

"But I hardly think that's something to be sad about," Kero went on. "That isn't it, is it?"

"Kero, do you know why Li came back?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"He said he came back to help you," Kero answered.

"With what?"

"With the 2nd Cards. What else is there?"

"You see," Sakura cried. "That's just it. He's here to help me with the 2nd Cards. There isn't anything beyond the 2nd Cards. Whenever we seal the last three, it means he's going back."

Kero finally got the point. "You think he's going back to Hong Kong."

"He left for the 2nd Cards," Sakura continued. "He's not staying. Why would I ever think that? He can't stay. So why should I even bother if I'm just going to get hurt?"

Kero sighed. "I'm going to regret saying this…but I think you should bother anyway."

"You think so?"

Kero nodded. "I do. Now don't get me wrong, I still think he's a Chinese brat. But Sakura, you can't just keep your feelings buried within. It's not a good thing. You have to try. I mean, if you don't say anything, how will you live with yourself? You can't live the rest of your life wondering what might have happened."

Sakura hung her head down. "You're right. Even if I get hurt, I have to know. If I don't say anything, I'm going to go the rest of my life wondering if Li feels the same way. I'm going to tell him right now…Kero?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Kero looked up at the sky. "Pretty late. Why?"

"Because we're supposed to be leaving!"

Sakura tried to rush to shore. The sun was already setting and the cab was supposed to be here at six. At this rate, Sakura would be lucky to even be dressed. She would have to be quick to get her bags ready.

* * *

"Where are they?"

Tommy just waited impatiently. This weekend had not gone like he wanted. He hoped to get Li Shoran out of his way for good. Instead, on two occasions, he was saved by that masked Cardcaptor. Now he was down to three 2nd Cards. He couldn't believe it. His power was nearly gone, if not already. What could he possibly do with three 2nd Cards?

But there was one redeeming part of this weekend. He really enjoyed being with Madison. And even if the Laser Card failed, it at least gave him a chance to be alone with her. So this weekend wasn't a total loss. Now it was time to leave…that is, whenever Shoran and Avalon decided to show up.

"I don't know," Madison answered. "I haven't seen Sakura all day. And Li went to look for her. They'd better hurry. The cab's going to be here in about an hour."

Then Tommy saw something. Something was bouncing by in the distance. Tommy grinned. Maybe there was one more chance. The best part was, Shoran would never see it coming. But Tommy couldn't take any more. If this card did its work, what then? He couldn't do anything more on three cards. All he could do was get…revenge.

Tommy would make sure the remaining cards avenged his defeats.

"Uh, Madison. Wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Somehow, he knew she would be there. Li waited by the shore. He knew Sakura would be out in the middle of the ocean somewhere thinking. She definitely looked like she was in the mood for reflection. But Li didn't know why. Was it something he said?

Then he remembered. It wasn't something he could forget for too long. Sakura thought he was going back to Hong Kong. He thought about that the whole night.

Li loved his family. He really did. He loved his family and friends back in Hong Kong. But Li knew in his heart that he loved Sakura more. He finally decided.

He wasn't going back to Hong Kong.

But the only thing left was to tell Sakura. So Li decided to wait for her. She shouldn't be too much longer. The cab was going to be here in about an hour. It wasn't just a matter of telling her, though. He wanted to be alone with her when he told her. And that wouldn't happen until at least tomorrow. Then he remembered he still had that necklace. Li wondered how Sakura would react upon seeing it. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long until he found out.

Suddenly, something hit Li from behind. Li tried to turn around, but he only saw something bounce into the air. He turned around again to see what he could only describe as…a taffy creature. It was a 2nd Card. Li tried to tackle it, but it gripped the ground. When Li tackled it, it reacted like a rubber band and sent Li flying backwards. That's when Li figured out what card it was.

* * *

"What is that?"

Sakura saw something out on the shore. It looked like something she could only describe as…a taffy creature. It had to be a 2nd Card. But what horrified her was who was behind the 2nd Card. It was Li.

"It looks like taffy," Kero pointed out. "That means it's…the Rubber Card."

Sakura knew what she had to do. She had to help Li. She ran out to her bags and pulled out…one of Madison's battle costumes and her mask.

Sakura groaned. "Even Madison knew I couldn't get away from the 2nd cards."

She struggled to get into the costume. When it was on, she put on her mask and pulled out her magical key.

"Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!"

Sakura grabbed her wand and ran to face the Rubber Card. Her first instinct was to use one of her other cards, but the card struck first. It extended its arm and wrapped it around her legs. In a feat of strength, it lifted Sakura over its head and swung her around. It went on to throw Sakura hard into the sand.

She tried to get up, but she felt two arms lift her up. It was Li.

"Are you all right?"

"No," Sakura answered dizzily. "I feel like I went through a blender. Any ideas?"

Li pulled out his sword. "Source of Light! With ancient spin! Send forth the magic! Power within! Force, know my plight! Release the light! Wind!"

Wind blew forcefully towards the Rubber Card. Unfortunately, it managed to grip its arms and legs onto the ground and hold on.

Kero shook his head. "Wind won't work. You've got to find a way to stop it from moving."

As if on cue, the Rubber Card started bouncing around. Sakura tried to grab it, but she couldn't hold it down. Then, with a free hand, she pulled out the Oil Card.

"Oil Card! Create a slick of oil! Release and dispel! Oil Card!"

Seeing an oil slick, Sakura ran right towards it. The Rubber Card was now on her back. She slid into the oil and slid towards a pole. She managed to grab the pole and swing around, getting the Rubber Card to fly off her back. But it didn't just fly off empty-handed. It also took something with it.

It had her mask.

Seeing her plan was about to fail miserably, Sakura tried something else. She tried to stop the Rubber Card while it was down. She pulled out the Ice Card.

"Ice Card! Strike the rubber! Release and dispel! Ice Card!"

The Rubber Card tried to get out of the way, but it slipped on some of the oil and fell back down. The ice beam struck it and the Rubber Card was frozen. Sakura could finally seal it. She walked up to it with her wand quickly.

She didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing her without her mask.

* * *

He came to see the Rubber Card do some damage. From a distance, he saw the Rubber Card doing well for itself for a while. He wanted to see the Rubber Card take down Li Shoran once and for all for helping seal his 2nd Cards. The only reason Tommy Canton focused so much on Li Shoran was because he didn't know who else to go after. For weeks, the identity of the masked Cardcaptor remained a mystery to him.

It wasn't a mystery to him anymore.

The mask had come off. The identity was revealed to him, and frankly, he couldn't believe it.

The mysterious Cardcaptor was Sakura Avalon.

All along, it was Avalon who sealed all the 2nd Cards. As much as it astounded him, something told him he should've seen it coming. The whole time, he should've been going after Sakura. Now he was down to three 2nd Cards. But the Rubber Card was just about sealed. He could see Sakura putting the finishing touches on it with the Ice Card.

"Rubber Card! Return to your power confined! Rubber Card!"

Tommy groaned as Sakura sealed the Rubber Card. Now he was down to two. He couldn't believe it. He felt so stupid for not figuring it out before. But now he was conflicted.

Tommy wanted more than anything to do away with Sakura. He wanted to punish her for sealing his cards. But somehow, he couldn't. This was Madison's best friend, hence the conflict. He didn't know what to do.

Then he figured it out. One of the two cards that remained was tailor made for this kind of situation. He would use that card to get his revenge and Madison would never have to find out.

And he would teach Sakura Avalon a lesson she would never, ever forget.

* * *

As Sakura sat in the cab, looking out the window, she thought about her night. She was depressed the whole day. But now she felt a little better. On the one hand, her ordeal was almost over. There were only two 2nd Cards remaining. But when she sealed those two cards, it meant that Li would go back to Hong Kong. Sakura would dread that day.

But Sakura also had to remember that it wouldn't be that easy. Before she sealed the last card, she had to find the Book of the 2nd Cards and that would be her hardest task. Maybe Li could help her…hopefully.

But she thought about what she gained this weekend. Maybe she didn't get that night with Li she hoped for. But she vowed to get one more night with Li before he left.

Even if he walked out of her life forever, Sakura would make sure he knew she loved him.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	23. Part 23: Introducing the Psychic Card

Author's Note: Last time, Sakura's secret was revealed to Tommy when she lost her mask. Is it now time for Tommy to reveal his?

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, Pie, Power, Mirage, Laser, and Rubber

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 23**

  


It hadn't even been a day since Sakura got back from her weekend at the Summertime Resort. Already, she found herself out of the house again.

"I'm just not sure about this."

Sakura shook her head. Kero made it clear that he was suspicious about this sudden call. This morning, Sakura found a note next to her window. It was from Li and it asked her to meet him outside the forest. It was an unusual place to meet, she knew that much. But she knew what this had to be.

It was no secret Sakura wanted a moment alone with Li. Maybe he finally figured that out…or…maybe he was getting ready to leave. Maybe Li thought Sakura could handle the rest of the 2nd Cards on her own. After all, there were only two left. She didn't want that to be the case. She really wanted Li to stay, even though she felt it could never be.

"It just sounds weird that he'd want to meet you out here."

Sakura had enough. "Will you calm down? There's nothing weird about this. He probably just wants us to be alone with nobody around. He probably wants to say…goodbye."

Kero groaned. "Haven't you listened to anything I said? I told you he's not going to leave. I'm sure of it. I just feel something isn't right about this. Why would Shoran just leave you a note?"

"He's probably trying to be romantic."

"Ugh," Kero gagged. "Somehow, I don't think that's it. Romantic. He wants to be alone with you. He wouldn't have the guts."

"Well I think he does!" Sakura snapped. "And if he wants to see me alone, then why are YOU out?"

"Just looking out for you."

"Well, look out for me somewhere else!"

Sakura grabbed Kero and stuffed him in her pocket. She didn't need him flying around right now. Li wanted to see her alone.

So when she got to the forest, why wasn't Li there? She expected him to come out, but the forest was seemingly empty.

Sakura tried calling out. "Li?!"

"He's not here."

That wasn't Li. Sakura looked out behind a tree. Suddenly, Tommy Canton slowly walked out. This was getting confusing.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

Tommy snickered. "What am I doing here? Wouldn't you like to know? Coincidence I happen to be here, isn't it?"

"What…do you mean?"

"I know why you're here," Tommy said. "You wanted to see Li. Maybe it's from that letter you got from him. The one by your window?"

Sakura gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"Can't you put two and two together, Avalon?" Tommy asked angrily. "The letter wasn't real. I used it to get you here."

"I don't understand," Sakura said in confusion. "Why? Couldn't you just ask me to come here?"

"We're beyond that," Tommy growled. "It's not that easy anymore. Because I've stumbled onto your little secret."

"What secret?" Sakura tried asking ignorantly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Tommy snapped. "So after all this time, after so much effort, I find out you're the chosen Cardcaptor. Of all people, it had to be you. I've got to admit, I didn't suspect a thing. I thought you were too dumb to be a Cardcaptor, but that was an error on my part."

"Wait a minute," Sakura interrupted. "You were trying to find me? How did you even know about a Cardcaptor?"

Tommy groaned. "You don't get it, do you? I know you're not that dumb. I mean, you sealed all but two of the 2nd Cards. The 2nd Cards that I released!"

Sakura finally figured it out…sort of. "You released the 2nd Cards?! It was you the whole time?!"

"That's right," Tommy replied sourly. "It was me. I'm the one who found the book and I'm the one who opened it."

Somehow, Sakura should have known. From day one, she felt something about Tommy. It wasn't something good, either. She knew there was something weird about him. It was because he held the Book of the 2nd Cards and he released them all.

"But why? Why did you do it?"

"Such a stupid question," Tommy sneered. "I did it for power, Avalon. Do you have any idea what kind of power I felt when I held this book in my hands? I knew that with these, I could do anything. Whatever I wanted would be done. Whatever I wanted, I would have. And nothing could stop me. I heard all the stories of Li Shoran and how he was a descendant of Clow Reed, but I knew he was in Hong Kong. He couldn't stop me. The only one who could stop me was a stupid, mysterious Cardcaptor…which is you!

"But what power do I have left now? With 24 2nd Cards, I held all the power in the world. Now, because of you, I'm down to two! TWO! Where will TWO cards take me? Nowhere! The only thing I can do now is get my revenge. Get revenge on the one who took my power away. Get revenge on you!"

Sakura didn't budge. "And what about Madison? How do you think she'll feel when she finds out about you?"

Tommy turned around. "That's the other thing. Think of me what you will, Sakura. But I really do care about Madison. And I know it would break her heart if she found out about me. Plus, I just can't tell her that I took you out. What would she say? Then it hit me. She doesn't have to know about any of this."

"You're crazy!" Sakura shouted. "Madison may not be a Cardcaptor, but she knows just as much about the cards as I do. You can never keep this from her. She'll find out sooner or later. Even if I have to tell her myself."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Tommy said threateningly. "You see, in order to assure that Madison knows nothing about this, I have to make sure your mouth stays shut."

"You're not going to stop me," Sakura said bravely.

Tommy smirked. He pointed behind Sakura. "You're right. That's going to stop you."

Sakura turned around and was quickly taken down by a red demon. Sakura tried to get up, but the red demon held out its arm. Sakura felt a sharp, splitting pain in her head. What was this thing doing to her?

"Feeling a splitting headache?" Tommy asked bitingly. "It's too bad, Avalon. Too bad that one of the last two 2nd Cards just happens to be the Psychic Card." Tommy looked up at the massive Psychic Card. "Teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

The Psychic Card's grip on Sakura's mind began to tighten. It was an extreme pain that Sakura never felt before. She felt as if her brain were being squeezed from within her skull. Her thoughts were all seemingly stifled. All she could feel was the immense pain.

Pretty soon, the pain was too much and Sakura passed out.

* * *

A few minutes passed. It seemed like an eternity. Finally, Kero decided to look outside. No one was around. The Canton boy finally left and the Psychic Card most likely went another direction. Kero had no idea Tommy Canton was the one who released the 2nd Cards. He felt stupid. He was supposed to be the mighty guardian and he didn't even see this coming.

Sakura was silent. Kero was starting to worry. The last he heard, Sakura was screaming in obvious pain from the Psychic Card's mental assault. Then she fell, almost on top of Kero. The long silence was worrying him. He flew out of Sakura's pocket and decided to check on her. To his relief, she regained consciousness. But she had a blank stare on her face. Something was wrong with her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked curiously at Kero. She looked like she was in shock. Kero didn't know what to make of this.

Finally, Sakura spoke. "A…flying stuffed animal. Oh, my head. I'm starting to see things."

"Sakura? Are you all right?"

"Who…are you talking to?" Sakura asked. "I…don't know a Sakura. I've…never heard that name before. Are you talking to me?"

Kero gasped. "Sakura? You don't know your own name?"

"Am I…Sakura?" she asked. "I…don't remember. And I don't remember a flying stuffed animal."

Kero knew what happened and it horrified him. The Psychic Card's attack was so potent that it made Sakura lose her memory. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Even when Sakura was blind, she could still look for her friends. Now she didn't even know who anyone was. Kero had to find someone.

"Uh…Sakura…why don't you wait here? I'll be right back."

"Are you going home?" Sakura asked.

Kero didn't know how to answer. "Uh…I guess so."

"Can you take me with you?" Sakura asked desperately. "I don't remember where home is."

Kero's heart broke on that one. But more than that, he felt a little panicked. He couldn't take Sakura to her friends like this. And he definitely couldn't take her home like this. He had an idea.

"Uh…I'll take you home later," Kero tried saying. "Because…I don't know where home is either. But I know who does. Let me go get them. Just stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Kero flew away as fast as he could. His first instinct was to find Madison. But then he got a better idea. There was only one person who could really jog Sakura's memory. And as much as Kero hated to admit it, that one person was Li.

But where could he find him?

* * *

Sakura couldn't get past that encounter. Seeing a flying stuffed animal was really weird. So why did it feel so familiar? And why was she waiting for a flying stuffed animal to come back? She obviously had to be hallucinating. Sakura just wanted to go home.

The problem was, she didn't know where home was. A few minutes ago, Sakura didn't even know who she was. She looked around and suddenly realized that she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. She was completely lost.

Sakura hoped more than anything that she was just dreaming. She hoped to just wake up in her bed at home…wherever that was. But unfortunately, it was very real. She had to find her way home…wherever that was.

Sakura started walking out of the forest and started heading towards the city. Maybe she could find something familiar there. Something that could lead her home.

* * *

Ok, it was a long search, but Kero came up empty. He couldn't find Li anywhere. So he finally gave up and decided to ask around for his whereabouts. Of course, since he was a flying guardian, he couldn't just ask anybody. He had to go ask Madison.

Luckily, being around Sakura so long, Kero knew exactly where Madison lived. He just had to wrestle with an inner conflict. Should he tell Madison the truth about her boyfriend? Or should he leave that to Sakura…if she regained her memory?

Kero flew up to her window and knocked. Madison gasped and opened the window.

"Kero? What are you doing here? What if somebody saw you?"

"That's the least of our problems," Kero said. "Madison, I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Where's Li?"

Madison seemed surprised. "You're looking for Li? That's a change."

"Where is he?"

"He's…here."

It was Kero's turn to be surprised. "He is? You mean he's been here this whole time?"

"Where else was he going to stay?" Madison giggled.

"Ok, ok, take me to him," Kero pleaded. "It's an emergency."

Madison's demeanor changed. "An emergency? Why didn't you say so? Wait for me out there."

It took about five minutes (after all, Madison had a big house), but Madison finally met Kero outside and she seemed anxious to know what happened.

"What happened?"

"Uh…"

"Kero, where's Sakura?"

"Uh…take me to Li and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Li! Open the door! We've got an emergency!"

At the sound of the word emergency, Li put his sword down and opened the door. Standing there was Madison and floating in the air was Kero. Something inside Li told him something was wrong. He knew something had to be wrong if Kero was there without Sakura.

But Li asked anyway. "Is something wrong?"

Madison looked at Kero. "Tell us. What's happened?"

Kero took a deep breath. "Li, did you send a note to Sakura this morning?"

"No."

"Then it was a trap."

Li couldn't take those words. "Trap? Kero, what's happened to Sakura?"

"She was ambushed," Kero answered grimly. "It was the Psychic Card. It attacked her mind and pretty much destroyed her memory. She was lured in by the guy who released the 2nd Cards."

"You saw him?!" Li shouted. "What did he look like?"

Kero seemingly hesitated. "I…didn't…get a good look at him. But that doesn't matter right now. She needs you right now, Shoran. You have to help her get her memory back."

"Where is she now, Kero?" Madison asked.

"I left her in the forest and told her not to move," Kero replied. "We've got to get…Li…WAIT!!"

Li didn't waste any time. He grabbed his sword and rushed off, leaving Kero and Madison behind. He sensed they were following close behind, but it didn't matter to Li at that moment. He had to get to Sakura.

She needed his help.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	24. Part 24: Finding Sakura...and the Bomb C...

Author's Note: Last time, the Psychic Card attacked and Sakura lost her memory. Kero wasted no time in finding Li and Li wasted no time running out to the forest to find Sakura. But what they don't know is that she already left…

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, Pie, Power, Mirage, Laser, and Rubber

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 24**

  


Somehow, Tommy felt like he should have been feeling guilty. But the feelings didn't last. They were soon replaced by a feeling of unfinished business. He finally dealt with Sakura Avalon and she was out of his way. The only one left to take out now was Li Shoran. When he was out of the way, Tommy could finally move on.

But the Psychic Card was gone. He had no idea where it went. That's when something seemingly called out for him behind a bush. Tommy ran behind the bush and saw it was the other of the last two 2nd Cards.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of this," Tommy conceded. "I'm getting sick and tired of having to deal with you and the Psychic Card. Am I the only one who understands that I can't get anywhere with two cards?

"Look, if you want to take out Li Shoran, by all means go ahead. But I've had it! I want this to end. I want to move on with my life. After you take out Shoran, then I want you and the Psychic Card to just leave me alone! I don't want to be the master of two cards! There's no point to this anymore!"

The card started walking out.

"That's right," Tommy continued. "Just keep going. If you don't take out Shoran, don't bother coming back to me. In fact, don't come back to me anyway! Just go away!"

That had to be it. Tommy couldn't stand having to watch over the 2nd Cards anymore. He just wanted everything to end so he could move on. That's why he erased Avalon's memory. And that's why Li Shoran had to be removed from the picture…permanently.

* * *

Li finally stopped running. When he reached the forest, he heard Kero tell him to stop, since that's where he left Sakura. But Li couldn't see Sakura anywhere.

"Kero!" Li called out. "Where is she?!"

Finally, Kero and Madison caught up to Li. He didn't realize he left them so far behind. It must've been in the panic to get here. Li wanted to get to Sakura as soon as he could. If she truly lost her memory, then he had to help her get it back.

Kero flew around and found no traces of Sakura. He groaned heavily.

"She's gone!" he shouted. "I told her to stay here and she left!"

"Where could she have gone?" Madison asked.

"She said she wanted to go home," Kero answered. "But I told her to stay here. She might have just gone home. But if she lost her memory, then she won't remember where home is."

"That means she could be anywhere," Li groaned. "We've got to hurry up and find her. She could get in a lot of trouble."

"Then we'd better split up," Kero suggested. "We're going to have a lot of ground to cover."

"But where do we meet when we find her?" Madison asked.

"Unfortunately, there's no guaranteeing either one of us will find her," Kero pointed out. "But if we do, then we meet back here. I think it'd be better if you and I checked the rest of the forest while Li checks…Li? Li?!"

Li didn't wait. He headed straight to the city to find Sakura. Finding her in this big city could be a long search. But Li would find Sakura, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Sakura kept hoping this was a nightmare. Every place she walked by, she didn't recognize anything. She couldn't remember any of it. Sakura wondered what this meant. Why didn't she remember this place? Was she that far away from home?

She suddenly stopped. She looked in front of her to see a huge school. For the first time in a while, Sakura found something…familiar. It was vaguely familiar, but she found it familiar nonetheless. She walked by the brick wall that lined up around the school. She was so caught up in looking at the school that she almost tripped. Sakura looked back to see what she almost tripped on. It looked like a giant wooden ramp.

That's when she started to get a headache. Again, it all seemed familiar to her. But Sakura couldn't remember any of it. She never recalled ever going to this school and she didn't remember ever seeing this ramp before. So why did something click in her head when she saw them?

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She started running and tried to get away from that place as fast as she could.

She had her eyes on the ground as she ran, so she didn't see when a hand gripped her arm. Sakura thought she was being mugged and tried to wrestle out of the grip. But the boy who grabbed her didn't seem to be trying to hurt her.

"Sakura, relax. It's me."

"I don't know you!!" Sakura shouted. "Let me go!!"

"Please, Sakura. It's me."

"How do you even know me?" Sakura tried asking. "Who are you?"

"Look at me, Sakura!"

Sakura finally looked up to see the face of the boy. Her headache came back. Sakura had no idea who he was…yet she felt something about him. She felt like she didn't just know him, but she felt like she cared about him. But that couldn't be right. She didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"It's Li," he answered. "Don't you recognize me?"

Sakura honestly didn't know how to answer. "I…don't…know you."

"I think you do," Li said. "Try to remember."

What was he talking about? Sakura didn't know this person…but she definitely felt something for him. Then Sakura's day got weirder. Something was coming up behind the boy. It looked like a walking bee and it held two bombs in its hands.

"Look out!"

Sakura moved the boy out of the way as the bee threw the two bombs. The explosion was almost deafening. Was that bee chasing after this 'Li'? Since when were there ever any walking bees out anyway? Something seemed so strange about this…yet it felt almost normal.

"It's the Bomb Card," Li said. "How'd it find me?"

Bomb Card? Sakura's head hurt again.

"Sakura, you have to remember!" Li shouted. "You're the only one with the wand!"

"Wand?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?"

"Li!!"

Sakura could hardly believe it. The flying stuffed animal was back and he was closely followed by a girl holding a video camera. She felt so confused.

"Does she remember?"

Li shook his head. "She still doesn't remember. And we just got ambushed by…"

****BOOM****

"…The Bomb Card. She's the only one with the wand, Kero. What do we do?"

The stuffed animal whispered something in the boy's ear.

"No. That won't work."

"Yes it will!"

"It sounds silly. And I don't think I pictured doing that in this situation."

"Just do it! Trust me."

Li sighed. In a shocking move, he leaned over and kissed Sakura. At first, she wanted to slap him. Without saying, he just suddenly decided to kiss her on the lips. But then her headache came back, and it hurt a lot worse. Suddenly…it all started to come back to her.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It didn't seem possible. But did that kiss really jog Sakura's memory? Li had to know.

"How did you know?" Li asked Kero.

"This was what Sakura was shooting for," Kero answered. "I can't explain it, but for years this is all she ever wanted. I don't know why, but she's been obsessed with you for years and I had a feeling that if she got the kiss she's waited so long for, then it would restore her memory."

Li looked down at Sakura. She was sweating profusely and was moaning loudly.

"She looks like she's in pain," Li pointed out.

"The effects of the Psychic Card's attack are starting to wear off," Kero said. "She's getting her memory back." Kero gasped. "And not a moment too soon, because it looks like we've been found."

Li turned around to see that the Bomb Card had indeed found them. Madison and Kero got out of the way while Li dragged Sakura out of harm's way. The Bomb Card continued throwing bombs erratically. Li was almost nailed by a stray bomb, but he managed to stay out of the way.

Sakura continued to moan in pain, but finally she stopped. Li leaned over her and saw she was unconscious. Madison tried to wake her up.

"This might be a while," she said. "You have to distract the Bomb Card."

Li pulled out his sword. "Source of Light! With ancient spin! Send forth the magic! Power within! Force, know my plight! Release the light! Wind!"

To the Bomb Card's surprise, the wind blew on one of the bombs and sent it flying back. The Bomb Card was stunned by the sudden explosion. Unfortunately, another bomb flew through the smoke and struck Li. He was more than stunned by that sudden burst. That could have killed him, but it only knocked him down. But Li felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. That bomb must've affected him more than he first thought.

The Bomb Card tried to move in, but was suddenly struck by a flood of water. Li looked to his right to see that Sakura had recovered and managed to call out the Water Card.

But more than that, she finally got her memory back.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what hit her, but for the first time in a long time, she finally knew where she was. This obviously wasn't the Psychic Card that attacked her psyche. This was the other remaining 2nd Card, the Bomb Card.

Sakura didn't want to deal with this anymore. The attack on her memory was the one thing that finally made Sakura snap. She wanted to inflict heavy damage…but she would save it for the Psychic Card. For now, she had to subdue this Bomb Card.

The Bomb Card tried to finish its work quickly. It pulled out dozens and dozens of bombs. In a fierce thrust, it tossed all the bombs towards Sakura. But she wasn't fazed. She only pulled out the Rubber Card.

"Rubber Card! Protect with a barrier! Release and dispel! Rubber Card!"

A rubber barrier formed around Sakura and the bombs bounced off it and headed right back for the Bomb Card. Seeing what was about to happen, Sakura had to issue a warning.

"RUN!!!!!"

Everyone ran out before the tremendous explosion. It looked like the entire area went up in a huge explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, the Bomb Card was still up. Sakura couldn't believe it. It was still up, but it was staggering around dizzily. In a last ditch effort, it pulled out one more bomb, but Sakura was ready and pulled out the Hole Card.

"Hole Card! Create a pothole! Release and dispel! Hole Card!"

A giant pothole appeared under the Bomb Card and it fell in…then the bomb exploded in its hand. Finally, the Bomb Card was knocked out. Sakura jumped in the hole and started to seal it.

"Bomb Card! Return to your power confined! Bomb Card!"

Just like that, it was over. The Bomb Card was sealed and Sakura was down to one more 2nd Card, the Psychic Card. She climbed out of the hole and went straight to Li. She had to ask him one thing.

"Did you really mean that kiss? Or did you just do it to get my memory back?"

Li didn't say anything. He only gave Sakura another kiss. This time…she enjoyed it a lot more.

"Does that answer your question?" Li asked bashfully.

Sakura didn't know what she was feeling. It was a feeling of ecstasy. It was a lot like the way…oh, no. Sakura looked past Li and looked at Madison. Sakura's demeanor quickly changed. She knew what she had to do now.

"Madison, we need to talk…about Tommy."

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	25. Part 25: The Psychic Card returns

Author's Note: Now that Sakura has her memory back, she has to break the news to Madison about her boyfriend. How will she take it?

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, Pie, Power, Mirage, Laser, Rubber, and Bomb

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 25**

  


Something didn't feel right. Usually, Tommy would be thrilled to see Madison. Maybe it was the unusual scenario of meeting Madison outside the ruins of the park. It still hasn't been repaired since the strike of the Lightning Card.

But that wasn't it. Tommy knew what it was. He couldn't get what he did off his mind. With each passing moment, he regretted releasing the 2nd Cards more and more. Ultimately, releasing them got him nowhere. All it did was make him into a monster…a monster that desperately tried to cover his tracks. He covered his tracks by erasing Sakura Avalon's memory. He covered his tracks by attacking Li Shoran with the Bomb Card. He felt pathetic.

That's why he severed all ties with the remaining 2nd Cards. What could the Bomb Card and the Psychic Card do for him anyway? Now that he's finally rid of the 2nd Cards, he can focus on…

"Hi, Tommy."

…Madison. Tommy was so happy to see her. But something didn't seem right. Madison had a somber expression on her face.

"Madison, is something wrong?"

Madison sighed. "We…haven't kept any secrets from each other, have we?"

"Secrets? No…I think we've both been very honest with each other."

Madison suddenly changed the subject. "Have you seen Sakura today?"

Why would she bring up Sakura? "I haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen her since we got back," Madison answered. "I was hoping to see her today, but I heard she got a letter from Li. Except…"

"What is it?"

"I talked to Li earlier," Madison frowned. "He told me he never sent a letter to Sakura. Of course, Li told me he last saw her…with you…out in the forest."

Tommy started sweating. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have found out about him. He had no idea Shoran was watching everything go down in the forest. But that didn't make sense. If he was watching everything, then why didn't he stop the Psychic Card?

"He…saw her with me?" was all Tommy could ask. "He…didn't see anything, did he?"

"You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" Madison asked.

"I guess…I was in the forest with Sakura…"

"But you told me you haven't seen her!" Madison interrupted. "Did you just lie to me?"

Tommy was starting to suspect the worst. "You…seem a bit jumpy today, Madison. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," Madison said somberly. "I'm sure you're not hiding anything else from me. Nothing like…a book?"

"What book?" Tommy asked nervously. Then the worst thing that could happen at that moment happened. The Book of the 2nd Cards fell out from under his jacket.

Madison didn't need to see anymore. She slapped Tommy across the face. It hurt pretty bad…but it hurt Tommy a lot worse inside.

"I didn't want to believe her," Madison said. "But it's all true, isn't it? You were the one who released the 2nd Cards and you were the one who was behind all this."

"Madison, please," Tommy pleaded. He had to stick up for himself. "I'm past that. I've gotten rid of the 2nd Cards."

Madison didn't believe him. "You're just lying to me again, aren't you? Why should I believe anything you have to say? All you've done is lie."

"Come on, Madison. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because she knows what kind of liar you really are!!"

Tommy turned around. He was surprised, but he shouldn't have been. How else could Madison have found out about him? Standing there, glaring a hole right into him, was Sakura Avalon.

* * *

Sakura just stood there with her sealing wand in her hand staring a hole right into Tommy. She felt so much contempt for him. This guy couldn't take responsibility for his actions. Instead he unleashed the Psychic Card on her. He didn't care if she lost her memory. He didn't care if she had to live the rest of her life without remembering anything. The sight of him sickened Sakura.

"I'm only going to ask you once," Sakura muttered angrily. "Where is it? Where's the Psychic Card?"

"I don't know."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!" Sakura shouted. "We're sick and tired of you lying to us all the time."

Just then, Sakura heard a rustling in the bushes. The next one to come out of the bushes was Li and he held his sword pointed at Tommy.

"I didn't know what to expect when I came looking for the book," Li said. "I didn't expect it to be in your hands. And I certainly didn't think you'd be the one controlling the 2nd Cards. But now that you've been exposed, it's time for you to give up. Where's the Psychic Card?"

"I don't know," Tommy said again. "I haven't seen the Psychic Card since this morning."

"You're lying," Sakura growled. "It's all you can do, isn't it? You've lied about everything. And I thought you actually felt something for Madison, but that was a lie too, wasn't it?"

"NO!" Tommy snapped. He looked at Madison. "I may have lied about everything, I admit that. But Madison, please believe when I say that I really do care about you."

"I don't know if I can believe you," Madison said hurtfully.

"She doesn't!" Sakura shouted. "Now quit stalling and tell us where the Psychic Card is!"

"I told you I don't know!" Tommy said angrily.

Sakura was getting frustrated. She wasn't getting anywhere, but that's when she felt a strong pain rush into her head. It felt familiar. As Sakura held her head, she knew it had to be…

"Li! It's the Psychic Card!"

Li rushed over behind another bush and uncovered the Psychic Card. Upon being seen, it jumped out of the way. The pain in Sakura's head suddenly went away. She looked angrily at Tommy.

"YOU! You KNEW it was here!"

Sakura had never been so angry. She could see it on the faces of Li and Madison. This was a side of Sakura they hadn't seen.

"Sakura! Calm down!"

That was Kero. He finally flew out of Sakura's pocket and flew right in front of her face.

"I won't calm down!" Sakura shouted. "I…AAAAHHHHH!!!"

The pain in her head came back again. The Psychic Card was standing right behind her. Li tried to save her, but he fell to his knees also. The Psychic Card had an evil grip on Li's mind too. This looked like the end. The Psychic Card wasn't even breaking a sweat and had Sakura and Li on their knees. It glowered as it prepared to crush their minds.

"STOP!!"

The grip on Sakura's mind finally loosened. She couldn't get to her feet though. The attack on her psyche left her weak and she saw that Li wasn't getting up either. Then she saw who saved them. It was Tommy. He was boldly standing in front of the Psychic Card.

"I've had enough," Tommy said. "You cards have brought me nothing but grief and it ends now! Remember who your master is. I'm your master and I say it all ends. You're going back into the book."

The Psychic Card wouldn't have any of it. It extended its arm out and launched a mental assault on Tommy's mind. Tommy fell to the ground.

"No…I'm…your…master," Tommy moaned. "You're…supposed…to…obey…me."

Kero seemed to realize what was going on. "Uh…you didn't REALLY get rid of the 2nd Cards, did you?"

"I…may have told them…to leave me alone," Tommy struggled. "I may have…told them…I don't…want to be…their master…anymore."

Kero threw his arms in frustration. "Messages like that are always taken literally. The Psychic Card's beyond your control now."

"You mean it won't listen to him?" Madison asked.

"It's out of control!" Kero replied. "Sakura! Li! You've got to get up!"

Sakura couldn't get to her feet. The residual pain in her head was too fierce and she couldn't get to her feet. There was only one thing she could do. She pulled out the Ice Card.

"Ice Card! Freeze the enemy! Release and dispel! Ice Card!"

An ice beam shot out towards the Psychic Card, but it saw the beam coming. The Psychic Card mentally changed the beam's trajectory. The ice beam was sent towards…Li. The ice beam hit and left Li frozen solid.

Sakura let out a soft whimper. "NO!!!!!!!"

This was the worst thing that could happen to Sakura. To see Li get frozen solid broke her heart in more ways than one. Not only did it hurt her to see Li like this, but also she had to think of the other major consequence. Now she was on her own against the Psychic Card. Sakura got ready to pull out another card, but Kero quickly stopped her.

"Sakura, you can't forget what else we have to do," Kero pointed out. "We have to put the rest of the 2nd Cards back in the book before you seal the Psychic Card."

"Well, where is the book?" Sakura asked weakly.

"I've got it!" Madison called out. She must've picked it up after Tommy dropped it.

Sakura tried to get to her feet to get the book, but the Psychic Card tried striking first. It mentally tried to pull the book away from Madison. Madison tried holding on for dear life. She started sliding towards the Psychic Card. Sakura had to intervene. She pulled out the Iron Card.

"Iron Card! Create a buffer! Release and dispel! Iron Card!"

An iron wall rose up between Madison and the Psychic Card. The Psychic Card couldn't bring the book towards it, so it focused on trying to bring down the iron wall. Sakura knew this was Madison's chance.

"Madison, run!!"

Madison tried running, but she didn't get far. The Psychic Card started ignoring the iron wall and mentally lifted Madison into the sky. She soon found herself running on air. The Psychic Card moved her up to a tall tree and laid her on one of its branches. After it put Madison down, it mentally removed the Book of the 2nd Cards from her hands.

Sakura tried to get up, but it was to no avail. The pain in her head was still too strong. By the time she got to her feet, she saw it was nearly too late. The Book of the 2nd Cards was floating right into the lake.

With a tremendous splash, the book hit the lake and started sinking to the bottom. Sakura couldn't believe it. If she didn't get the other 2nd Cards into that book, she couldn't seal the last card. But she wasn't thinking about that at that moment…

…Because the Psychic Card was ready to resume its attack on Sakura's mind.

  


Author's Note: As a reader, I've always hated cliffhangers. But I feel it is time I use that which I hate. Because it leaves plenty of room for the conclusion on Friday. Come back tomorrow to read the final installment.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	26. Part 26: (This is the End...my only frie...

Author's Note: Oops, I left a cliffhanger. Last time, the Book of the 2nd Cards was thrown in the lake. The Psychic Card was heading right for a weakened Sakura. Li couldn't help her…he was frozen solid by a miscue with the Ice Card. So what happens now? Read on to see the final conclusion.

  


Cards captured so far: Fly, Windy, Hole, Water, Replay, Light, Oil, Thief, Ice, Fog, Lightning, Iron, Nightmare, Magnet, Invisible, Acid, Sonic, Pie, Power, Mirage, Laser, Rubber, and Bomb

  


**The Book of the 2nd Cards: Part 26**

  


When Sakura looked up, all she saw was the Psychic Card coming closer. The immense pain in her head remained. She looked to her right and saw Li. It tore her apart to see Li frozen like that, but worse than that, he couldn't help her now.

The worst thing of all was that her saving grace, the Book of the 2nd Cards was thrown in the lake. Without it, Sakura couldn't seal the final card. She desperately needed it. But Sakura couldn't think of that right now.

The Psychic Card was about to extend its arm out again. Sakura could already feel the pain starting to increase. Suddenly, something whacked the Psychic Card in the back. It was Tommy and he cracked the Psychic Card in the back with a giant tree branch.

"I…said this ends," Tommy said weakly. "And…I mean that. You're…going to stop…even if I have to force you!!"

Tommy tried to club the Psychic Card again, but the Psychic Card stopped him in mid-swing. Tommy suddenly started hitting himself over the head with the branch. He must've been under the influence of the Psychic Card's power. What Sakura realized she had her chance, she pulled out the Invisible Card.

"Invisible Card! Make me invisible! Release and dispel! Invisible Card!"

The Psychic Card turned back around to strike on Sakura, but it found thin air. Sakura took this time to get behind the Psychic Card, but it abruptly turned around and started to strain her mind again. She couldn't understand how it saw her coming. Just then, Kero flew right by her. Sakura didn't know how Kero found her. He must've been following the screams.

"Sakura! You DO know that the Psychic Card can read your thoughts! It doesn't have to see you!"

Sakura had to do something. She felt like her brain was about to explode. But what could she do…besides fall to her knees?

* * *

When Tommy regained consciousness, he saw the giant branch right next to him. He must've been pounding himself until he knocked himself out. Then he saw the Psychic Card was continuing his assault on Sakura.

Tommy groaned. He saw the Psychic Card, Sakura, and the flying stuffed animal he assumed was Kero. Then he looked further to his right. He saw Li Shoran was still frozen solid from that shot by the Ice Card. Then he looked up at the sky to see Madison. He could see she felt worried for her friend, but Tommy knew she was also still suffering from heartbreak.

He caused so much damage. And when he tried to move on, his world came apart even more. He couldn't take any of this anymore. Tommy would end all of this…and to do that, he had to help Sakura. Then he saw what he could do.

Tommy got up and jumped into the lake.

* * *

Sakura knew only one more thing she could do. She had to do it to save her mind and her psyche. If this was the Psychic Card, Sakura had to throw it off its train of thought. And there was one way she could do that. Sakura pulled out the Nightmare Card.

"Nightmare Card! Distort its psyche! Release and dispel! Nightmare Card!"

In a whoosh of wind and a crash of lightning, the sky suddenly turned dark. The Psychic Card stopped in its tracks and soon it started to hold its head in pain, just as Sakura had been doing this whole time. The nightmares were starting to strike down on the Psychic Card's mind.

The Psychic Card soon fell to the ground and continued to cringe. Sakura wanted to take advantage of this moment, but she was in the exact same position. Sakura was on the ground as well. The pain wasn't going away.

Then Sakura found her saving grace…come from an unlikely ally. Just then, Tommy emerged from the bottom of the lake. When he pulled himself out, Sakura saw he was holding the Book of the 2nd Cards. It was just what Sakura needed. She pulled out the Thief Card.

"Thief Card! Bring me the book! Release and dispel! Thief Card!"

In a flash, the book went from Tommy's hands to Sakura's. She knew what she had to do now, but Kero confirmed it for her.

"You've got to put the 23 2nd Cards in the book. So you're going to have to recall the Nightmare Card. When they're in the book, then you can seal the Psychic Card."

Sakura recalled the Nightmare Card and the sky started to brighten again. She had to make her move quickly before the Psychic Card recovered. Sakura took out all 23 of the 2nd Cards and put them all back into the Book of the 2nd Cards. Now all that was left was to seal the Psychic Card.

Sakura ran towards it and held her wand out, but the Psychic Card was up again. Sakura braced herself for the worst…but was surprised when nothing happened. The Psychic Card was holding its arm out, trying to launch an attack, but nothing happened. The Psychic Card strained and eventually fell to one knee.

Sakura knew what happened. "You've got nothing left. You have no power left. You've lost!" She pointed her wand. "Psychic Card! Return to your power confined! Psychic Card!"

Sakura savored this moment. In a flash of light, the final 2nd Card was finally sealed. She stood still for a moment, holding the Psychic Card in her hand. After a brief moment of reflection, reflecting on the past few months and everything that's happened, Sakura opened the Book of the 2nd Cards and put the Psychic Card in. She sighed and closed the book, forever sealing the 2nd Cards.

"It's over," Sakura said softly. "It's finally over." Suddenly, she remembered someone important. "Li!!"

Sakura ran over to the frozen Li. It would take a while to thaw him out, but it could be done. Then Sakura heard someone else call out for her.

"Sakura!! How am I supposed to get down?!"

Sakura looked up to see that Madison was still stuck up in the tree. There was no Fly Card left to get her down. Sakura thought her troubles would all end when the Book of the 2nd Cards was closed. But she still had to help Li and Madison.

With her friends temporarily incapacitated, Sakura wondered how she ever beat the Psychic Card. Then she remembered. Sakura looked around for the one who helped her, but there was no sign of him.

Tommy Canton was gone.

* * *

It was all over. With the Psychic Card sealed, the Book of the 2nd Cards was finally closed and the 2nd Cards were sealed forever…or until someone else opened the book.

It also marked the end of a chapter of Tommy Canton's life. It was a chapter he wanted to forget. That's why he didn't even bother to say goodbye.

But as he walked down the street, he couldn't help but think of the one part of this chapter that didn't bring him pain. No matter what Avalon thought, Tommy really did care for Madison. He didn't care what Sakura or Li wanted to believed, but he cared about Madison and that was no lie. But it didn't matter anymore. Since he was exposed, Tommy relationship with Madison was strained far beyond repair. She would never trust him again.

That's why it was better for him to just go…and start over somewhere else. But he would never forget this part of his life. He would never forget the 2nd Cards…no matter how hard he tried. And he would never forget Madison.

* * *

"C-C-C-C-C-Cold. S-S-So C-C-C-Cold."

It pained Sakura to see Li like this. But at least the heat of Madison's fireplace finally thawed him out. Sakura was more than relieved when Kero told her the Ice Card's effects weren't fatal. Since then, all Sakura could do was bring a bucket of hot water for Li to help him get warm.

But when Sakura really thought about it…this was sort of the moment she was dreading. Now that the 2nd Cards were sealed…she knew what would happen now.

"Sakura?" Li asked. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be a little happier that the 2nd Cards are all sealed."

"Yeah, well…"

"I mean you should be proud of yourself," Li continued. "Even when I went down, you didn't give up. You picked yourself up and kept on fighting. I'm really proud of you, Sakura."

Sakura…broke down into tears. She started weeping bitterly. It was all too much for her.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"Like you don't know," Sakura cried. "It's all over, Li. The 2nd Cards are all sealed. So what other reason is there for you to stay? I guess this is where you just walk out of my life again…"

"Sakura…"

"I mean, what was I thinking? I was stupid to believe that there could ever be anything between us. How could I ever believe you'd leave Hong Kong just for me? That could never happen…"

"Sakura…"

"All I've ever wanted since you left was to see you again. I wanted to admit that I love you. And now that you came back, I knew it couldn't be. It was all a tease, because now you're going back to…"

Li didn't let her finish. He cut her off…with a kiss. The sudden lock of their lips shocked Sakura. She was left speechless. She didn't even remember what she was crying about. Li reminded her…sort of. But he also took out a beautiful necklace and put it around her neck and he said some words that Sakura would remember and cherish for the rest of her life.

"I'm not going back…because I love you too, Sakura."

Words couldn't express how long Sakura's been waiting to hear that. Sakura didn't know how to react. Indeed, it was all over. The 2nd Cards were all sealed and Li was staying in Japan. Her life had taken a turn for the better. There was only one thing left to do.

Sakura resumed the kiss.

  


**END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


End file.
